The New God in Town
by Hi-I am a Fan
Summary: Two years after the events in the Soul Eater manga, witches and the DWMA have made a state of peace throughout the world. Kid became the new Lord Death and now runs the DWMA. During a meeting in the witch's realm Kid and his death scythes Liz, Patty and Soul are attacked and sent into a new realm, unlike their own. Image not mine. COMPLETE.
1. The Trap

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on this story, anyways this is a new story of mine and is the second story I've begun writing. I hope you enjoy, I tried my best to get the character's personality's right but just giving a warning, it might be OOC. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater all rights go to Ookubu Atsushi and ADACHI Toka.**

* * *

Two years

It has been two years since the battle for the world, on top of the moon. The moon has been engulfed in a ball of black blood ever since, at first the world was shocked by what had happened but soon got use to the moon and nights without the moon's illuminating light. Death City was once again the world's ray of hope, along with an immense tourist spot.

Ever since the unification with the witches the DWMA became a place not only where students train to kill kishin-eggs but a place of peace for both witches and humans. The past two years have been filled with prosperity, the DWMA accepted more and more students by the year, either wanting to become meisters or have the ability to turn into weapons.

Witches have also been accepted to become meisters, under the teaching of Kim Diehl, who first suggested the idea to Lord Death the Kid, or formally known as Lord Death by the world, and Kim taught with the assistance of Eruka Frog. He saw it as an opportunity to further relations with the witches, and indeed it did. Instead of being feared in the world witches are now seen as saviors alongside the DWMA students.

Most of the students who helped stop the Kishin Asura, had graduated and become full-fledged three-star meisters, much to the bragging of a not so good assassin.

The team Spartoi stayed together, often referred to as "Death's Personal Guard."

The Kishin's attack had also stirred up doubts amongst the world's nations, believing the DWMA had failed as the world's "super power" but within time and much of Lord Death's reassurance the nations once again put their protection in the DWMA.

Evil humans, or kishin-eggs, continued to appear, some even going as far as making it on Death's List but all defeated by students.

As for our favorite characters, Maka Albarn was known throughout the world, not only as Spirit Albarn's daughter but also as the meister who created the Last Death Scythe, Soul Eater Evans.

Soul works for Kid as his personal Death Scythe, but is still used by Maka on special missions.

Black Star, trained more and more as the months went by, particularly since he wanted to surpass god, therefore also wanting to surpass Kid. Tsubaki was still the kind hearted girl, she always was, yet she would get slightly angry with Black Star.

The Thompson sisters continued living with Kid, and also became Death Scythes automatically after Kid gained full reaper status. This slightly angered Black Star since he could never make Tsubaki into a Death Scythe since witches were no longer hunted. Even though Soul is Kid's official Death Scythe, Liz and Patty are also used by him and often accompany him to meetings, along with Soul, whether they be with world leaders or witches.

Death the Kid changed the most out of all of Spartoi, mainly since he became Lord Death. His OCD dimmed down to him only grimacing at asymmetrical things instead of going into full blown rants, his Sanzu lines finally being symmetrical also helped this. Though there were times when something too asymmetrical would send him back to his old ways.

Overall the two years were spent in peace, with everyone moving on with their lives and growing more mature, including Patty, who put some of her child like behavior behind her, mainly out of respect for Kid since he was Lord Death.

Most witches accepted the change, most simply wanting to not be seen as monsters. Yet there were those few who opposed the change and peace with the DWMA, simply causing trouble for Lord Death and are seen as more of a terrorist group than a rebellion, even by other witches.

* * *

Soul casually walked towards the Death Room alongside Liz and Patty, who were wearing symmetrical clothing as usual. All of them wearing suits, Liz and Patty wearing suits with white shirts, black ties with a spiral at the tip, much like their old Spartoi uniform's ties, black suit jackets, Liz wearing a skirt while Patty wore shorts. Soul was dressed much like his Spartoi uniform only in Black, he still wore his military style jacket over a white buttoned up shirt and a tie much like Liz and Patty's. He also wore black slacks with his usual boots.

"I never thought being a Death Scythe, would cause me to wake up so early." Soul complained as he yawned.

"I know what you mean, I need my beauty sleep." Liz also complained as she too yawned soon after Patty yawned

"I hear you sis, even after becoming Lord Death, Kid still wakes us up too early." Patty added sympathizing with her sister. By now the group had entered the Death Room and were walking down the path lined with guillotines.

As they neared they could see Kid speaking with the head of the witches, Mabaa, somehow being able to understand her.  
"Yes we will be there for the meeting as soon as my Death Scythes and Witch Diehl, which should be long." Kid told her as he sensed his Death Scythe's souls approach.

"Nyamu." The old witch simply said as the connection ended, causing the mirror to revert to normal. Kid turned around reveling him wearing the iconical skull mask along with his long black robe. Underneath said robe he wore a simply black button up shirt, along with torso holsters for Liz and Patti. Kid had also had a slight growth spurt, now standing at 6'1".

"Great you are all here, now we only have to wait for Kim." Kid told his scythes

"So Lord Death, about this meeting, what exactly is it about?" Soul asked, even after two years Soul still had a tendency to not pay attention, when it came to briefings or meetings.

"You should really start paying attention at meetings Death Scythe, we are going to meet with Mabaa to finalize the construction of the new school for witches." Lord Death told Soul

"Oh yeah, the MWA, with that humans and witches could live in peace, that's cool." Soul slightly remembered.

"Yes, we hope that is what will happen, even though witches are seen as protectors, many humans still see them as a treat. Anyways Kim and Eruka seem to have arrived so let us prepare to head into the Witch Realm." As Lord Death said that, Kim walked in wearing her tanuki witch attire, along with Eruka who wore her frog witch attire.

"Good to see you again Lord Death." Kim greeted with a respectful tone.

"Lord Death" Eruka said as she bowed.

"Good to see you two, now we shouldn't be late, please open the portal." Lord Death told them as he motioned for Soul to turn around along with turning around himself. They had gotten accustomed to this since the girls are embarrassed to let any man watch them "but write" which opened the portal to the Witch Realm.

So when Lord Death and Soul turned around Eruka and Kim proceeded to lift there skirts, revealing their panties and write "Witch" in the air. With that the portal to the Witch Realm opened allowing them to enter.

"Alright it's done" Kim told them as she waited for them to turn around.

The two males in the room turned around and followed Kim into the Witch's Realm along with Liz and Patty, who never fail on commenting how "weird yet fun butt writing seems".

With everyone through the portal, it shut leaving them in the Witch Realm.

There waiting was the Witch Judge "Welcome back Lord Death, the meeting is starting in the castle, follow me." With that she led them towards Mabaa, where the meeting was taking place.

They entered the castle and headed towards the meeting room, just like many times before and stood before Mabaa herself much like during the Witch Trial involving Kid, Kim and Eruka over two years ago.

"Nyamu" Mabaa greeted even though she speaks only one word, over the two years Lord Death seemed to understand her more and more overtime.

"Hello, Grand Witch Mabaa, thank you for allowing us back into your castle for this meeting." Lord Death said as he slightly bowed.

"Nyamu" The witch simply said with a nod.

"This meeting is now called to order." The Witch Judge announced

"We will be discussing on beginning construction on the new academy, which will be built in Death City itself." The Witch Judge told the audience which consisted of witches.

"Lord Death, do we have your assurance that all of our witches will be safe?" She asked him. Lord Death stepped up to the podium which was a stone semi-circle.

"Yes the school will not only be protected by Kim, Eruka and Free but by DWMA students as well as my personal team Spartoi at times." Lord Death told them in an attempting to reassure all the witches present. When he said this several witches amongst the crowd started whispering about this statement.

"The witches attending will be taught how to control their powers, how to control the sway of magic, along with basic school teachings, if the council and Grand Witch Mabaa agree." Lord Death stated, once again getting more joyful sounding whispers from the crowd, even some of the witch guards were starting to whisper amongst each other. The council stayed silent, yet most had thoughts of a prospering future with this new academy.

"Any objections from the council or the witches present?" The Witch Judge stated. She waited a few seconds scanning the room for anyone to object when none came she continued.

"I hereby declare Mabaa's Witch Academy's construction to-

"I object!" A voice was heard causing everyone to turn towards the door where there stood a witch in a black cloak along with six others. Soon several other witches appeared through teleportation, some guards surrounded Kim and Eruka seemingly hostile.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The judge shouted

The cloaked witch simply laughed "We are here to take Mabaa's place and to end this alliance with the reaper and his pathetic school. They will forever be enemies to us witches!" she shouted as witches appeared next to the judge and Mabaa surrounding them as well.

"You dare threaten Grand Witch Mabaa, you will be put on trial!" the judge shouted, none of the cloaked witches seemed to care as they raised their hands towards Mabaa and the judge, quickly reciting some cantations which caused a circular barrier to surround Mabaa and the judge, other witches trapped Lord Death and his scythes, with the same barrier.

"You are the terrorist witches that have been causing trouble, surrender now and you won't be harmed." Lord Death told them as he looked at the first cloaked witch he entered the room.

"You have no right to speak reaper, you surrender and give your precious school to us." She said as she stepped right in front of the barrier looking straight at Kid's mask covered face.

"I don't wish to cause any violence, we could find a proposition to this, and we don't need to result in fighting." Lord Death reasoned keeping calm throughout the whole thing.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" She mocked

"Hey! Don't insult Kid." Patty suddenly said as she stepped next to Kid and looked angrily at the girl through the barrier.

"Patty, it's alright. Now please let us go, all we want is to coexist with witches, which is all we've wanted to achieve for the past two years." Lord Death calmly told her behind his mask, putting a reassuring hand on Patty's shoulder, calming her down. Liz had also walked up to stand next to Lord Death, Soul simply watched all the cloaked witches watching for any lethal moves.

"I guess I won't get through to you, oh well, I guess we'll have to resort to plan B." This time she spoke with slight joy and mischievousness. As soon as she said that the witches surrounding the barrier, with Lord Death and his death scythes, started chanting another spell. As they proceeded the floor within the barrier gained a pentagram which glowed blue.

All the witches in the room seemed to gasp at the sight of this certain design. Each of them seemingly realizing what the terrorist witches were doing.

"It can't be, you are using a forbidden spell!" This time Kim shouted as she looked at her friends with worry and terror.

"Bingo! We have decided it is the only way to get rid of this disgusting bunch." The cloaked girl said as she pointed at Lord Death and the scythes

"Who do you think you are?! You're the disgusting bunch here, resulting to using some scary forbidden spell on us!" Liz shouted with slight fear in her voice.

The cloaked girl simply ignored her as she continued watching the group.

"Got any plans?" Soul asked Kid as all of them backed up toward each other at the center of the barrier.

Without saying anything Kid lunged at the barrier punching it. He shook his hand around slightly after punching it "Seems too strong to break with any ordinary means, Soul transform." Lord Death said as he extended his arm to his side.

"Right" Soul said but as he was about to transform something grabbed his leg, he looked down only too be shocked at what he saw. A black tentacle like hand grabbing his leg and apparently disintegrating it. Kid looked back and his eyes widened at what he saw Soul being grabbed and basically disintegrated with a bunch of black hands.

"Death Scythe!" He shouted intending on helping him when he too was grabbed by the black hands. Next thing he heard were Liz and Patty's screams, as he looked over he saw the hands disintegrating them as well.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid shouted also attempting to help them but was quickly being disintegrated by the hands. Kid looked over to see Soul struggling trying to get away from the hands and reach him who was now on the floor with the tentacles disintegrating part of his face.

"Kid! Hold on!" Soul shouted using a more casual way to address Lord Death, as he tried to crawl over to him but was being held back by the black tentacle hands.

The next thing Lord Death the Kid saw was Liz, Patty and Soul disintegrate into thin air and all the cloaked witches disappear, leaving every other witch trying to bust through the barrier with a barrage of magic, eventually the barrier broke.

Kim quickly rushed to Kid who was seconds from disappearing.

"Stop! Don't!" Lord Death managed to yell before Kim stepped onto the pentagram

"You'll….be pulled in too!" He managed to yell as tentacles wrapped more and more around his neck, disintegrating in the process.

The last thing Lord Death saw was Kim shouting something but by the time he could process what she was saying all went black.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through the entire first chapter. The next chapter there will be more Noragami and so on and so forth, I hope you like the back story I gave. I felt as though I need it to add to the setting, sorry if it was too much. Also any FMA fans can probably picture the "forbidden spell", sound oddly familiar to a certain human transmutation ****circle, I felt it would be the best way to send them into a different dimension. Updating will most likely be random, sorry.**


	2. Arrival

**A/N Here's chapter two enjoy, as I said this will involve more Noragami, so hope you like it. Noragami and Soul Eater belong to their respective and awesome owners.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Kofuku Ebisu was currently sitting in her shop, counting everything in stock. She hummed a random tune while she worked. Her Regalia Daikoku, was inside their shop, unboxing fruits and vegetables to sell. Their new employee Yukine, had been taken by his god Yato to go do, who knows what random job.

Basically it was more peaceful than it had been since Yato had been staying at Kofuku's home and Daikoku was glad that freeloader wasn't there to flirt with his lady.

"How Yukine hasn't gone insane, is beyond me." Daikoku thought as he realized they were missing an extra bag of rice. "That damn bastard, better not have taken it" He thought as he imagined all the ways he could hurt the jersey-wearing god. He stood and walked out of the room, walking in on Kofuku, now sleeping in her chair. "Kofuku, you should be checking the stock, making sure we have everything." Daikoku told himself but still managed to wake up the god in from of him.

She seemed to try and speak but was too groggy from waking up, "Daikoku…." She barely managed to say as she fell asleep again. "I can't leave you out here" Daikoku said as he picked up his lady and set her down inside.

He stepped outside, removed the apron he was wearing and planned on heading out to buy another bag of rice or to catch Yato with the missing bag, whichever came first. He looked up at the sky to see storm clouds forming "The weather sure is strange today." He remarked as he grabbed an umbrella just in case and headed towards the nearest market.

* * *

Yato walked down the street, his jersey slightly stained with pink paint. Alongside him was his Regalia, Yukine who looked as though he wanted to kill the god next to him. Yato was simply smiling as he twirled a five yen coin between his fingers.

"You really are pathetic" Yukine told him as he continued walking.

"Don't be a baby, it is just some paint, and besides would you rather work with me or work with that kid lover." Yato stated "Daikoku" Yukine quickly answered, "Shocking" Yato.

"You ungrateful little… after all I've done." Yato stated slightly over exaggerating

Yukine was about to comment on Yato's behavior but was interrupted by a loud crash of presumably thunder.

"I guess, we should get back to Kofuku's place before it starts raining." Yukine said as he started walking at a slightly faster pace, noticing Yato had stopped "Come on… don't tell me you want to wait until the rain starts so it washes your clothes." Yukine said really hoping the god in front of him wasn't thinking that. Yukine then noticed Yato wasn't even paying attention, instead he seemed to be looking upwards. Curious Yukine did the same only to be shocked at what he saw, the "thunder" he heard before wasn't thunder at all instead it seemed to be the sky splitting open.

"What the hell?" Yukine said as he looked with wide eyes, Yato on the other hand simply looked on with a more grim expression.

Suddenly a hole spilt open in the clouds revealing a seemingly black hole. As soon as this happened both Yato and Yukine felt a rise in the miasma in the air

"What's with all this negative energy, could that thing in the sky be causing this?" Yato thought as he now saw phantoms appearing.

* * *

At the same time, Hiyori was out shopping with her two friends, Yama and Ami. After entering high school and the little problem Yato caused on the first day of school, Hiyori found herself shopping more and more with her friends. She thinks it's because of her spending very little time with them since she became a half-phantom but in truth she also shopped for Yukine and sometimes Yato, even though she won't admit it when asked. Another reason for shopping recently, is a school festival and the first years would be putting on a couple's café. Slightly to the disliking of Hiyori since the only person she would ever go with is a god.

"Hey look at this." Yama said as she put on a fluffy hat

"Looks good on you Yama-chan." Ami said as she too smiled.

Hiyori was also going to comment when she started noticing several people quickly stepping outside the store and several people outside looking up at the sky.

"What's going on?" Ami asked

Hiyori didn't answer since she continued looking out the window from where they were standing, at first she believed it something to do with the god and phantoms but then she realized normal humans can't see phantoms or gods, so she ruled that out. Yet she couldn't keep herself from walking towards the exit and heading outside.

Much like everyone else she was shocked to see a black hole splitting the sky and apparently another black hole was visible slightly further away. Hiyori watched in shock, confused as to what it is "Is it some type of vent?" She thought, she suddenly saw several phantoms pass her and the oblivious citizens who simply stared at the black hole, some were even videotaping it with their phones.

"Oh no, not again, Hiyori-chan." Hiyori heard Yama's voice she turned only to notice the purple tail she now had "Not again" She thought as she face-palmed but soon got over it as she looked back towards the black hole. She quickly made up her mind as she jumped onto the nearest light-post and started running closer to the hole.

* * *

"We are nearing in on the vent Lady Bishamon." Kazuma told the god as she shot another phantom, killing it. She rode on Kuraha who was in his regalia form.

"These phantoms seem to be drawn to those vents in the skies, Kazuma have you seen anything come out?" Bishamon asked her most trusted regalia. Kazuma looked far ahead at the "vent" above the shopping center, then scanned over to look at the one closer to the residential area "So far no phantoms have exited either of the vents." Kazuma replied as he continued watching the two "vents". Bishamon rode Kuraha to the top of a hill to oversee the two "vents".

She looked at both of them for a moment "Kazuma which vent has more civilians surrounding it?" Bishamon asked. Kazuma quickly scanned over both areas, checking the amount of people within a few hundred feet of the "vent".

"The vent on the left appears to be near a shopping center and from what I could see, several humans are currently surrounding it.

"Then head towards the left vent Kuraha!" Bishamon commanded making the lion regalia head towards the left "vent".

As they neared they could see a more concentrated amount of phantoms, surrounding the area. Bishamon started disposing of every phantom in sight, either using Kinuha, her whip or Karuha and Kazuha, her guns. As she continued doing so, the "vent" seemed to start bursting with electricity.

After killing the last phantom Bishamon looked towards the "vent".

"Kazuma, do you see anything, anyone." Bishamon once again asked

Kazuma once again looked but saw nothing, he was about to reply when something suddenly fell out of the hole along with two others.

"Lady Bishamon, three objects seem to have come out, by the looks of it…" Kazuma was slightly shocked to see what it was

"Three people, one male and two females, all seem relatively young, and all seem unconscious." Kazuma informed with slight urgency and confusion in his voice. When she heard this Bishamon quickly commanded Kuraha to charge forward to the "vent"

* * *

Lord Death the Kid was awoken by wind pressing against his face, at first he thought it was one of the Thompson sisters waking him up but quickly remembered what had happened.

Kid opened his eyes only to see he was plummeting to Earth. The wind was also fraying his robe everywhere, nearly causing it to come off.

"Shit" He swore as he turned his body to face upwards, only to see Liz and Patty falling as well. As soon as he saw this he activated his reaper jets, which abruptly stopped him in midair allowing Liz and Patty to pass him.

He quickly flew downwards, heading towards the two falling sisters. He reached Patty and quickly grabbed her arm but missed grabbing Liz. Quickly thinking he sent his shadow skull arms racing after her, which reached her and grabbed one of her legs, successfully stopping her descent.

"That was close." He commented as he held on to the sisters one by the hand and the other suspended a few feet lower by the skull arms appearing from his torso. The two sisters slightly moved indicating them waking up.

"Uh, giraffe don't run, all I want to do is snap your neck." Patty said as she moved her free arm in front of her as if trying to reach for a giraffe. She soon partially opened her eyes only to see Kid's smiling face instead of the mask he always wore.

"Hey Kid…." Patty said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, apparently not noticing the situation she was in.

"Good to see you're awake Patty, now let's pull up Liz." With that he started retracting his skull arms, which started pulling Liz up. As he pulled her closer he notice she was awake and had a very annoyed look on her face.

"Liz you're awake, well that saves us some time." Kid casually said as he outstretched his hand planning on grabbing Liz's hand.

"OF COURSE I'M AWAKE! I WAS JUST FREEFALLING! I COULD HAVE DIED!" Liz exclaimed towards Kid who simply smiled.

"It has been a while since you've yelled at me like that, anyways give me your hand." He told her, with his still extended arm and hand. Liz complied as she grabbed his hand. Kid released her leg and fully retracted the skull arms and started descending to the nearest building.

* * *

Unknown to them Bishamon had witnessed the whole thing along with Kazuma and Kuraha. It took a lot to shock the strongest war god, including her Regalia who thought they've seen it all being with Bishamon so long, but this was something else.

From what Bishamon saw, this supposed teenager started flying, grabbed one of the girls falling, and failed to grab the other so he used what seemed to be claws to grab her leg. Recovering from her shock Bishamon looked towards where the three anomalies were landing. Seeing them disappear from her vision behind another building.  
"Kazuma! Keep sight of them don't let them escape." Bishamon ordered as she quickly got Kuraha to head towards the building.

"Yes Lady Bishamon" Kazuma did as commanded and tried to keep visual on the three. Kazuma was the baffled, since he had a more zoomed up view than the others, he saw the claws appear from under the male's black robe, and he also noticed skull-like "jets" appear behind the male which seemed to be what was making him fly. Another thing he noticed is how casual they all were with each other, Kazuma couldn't hear what they said to each other, but he could only assume when the male smiled even after one of them yelled, made Kazuma believe they either knew each other or they were very close friends.

"Look the vents, they're closing" Kuraha said this time and in truth they were closing.

"Kazuma, did anything or anyone come out from the other vent?" Bishamon asked

"I apologize, I wasn't paying attention to other vent; I was distracted." Kazuma admitted

Bishamon didn't say anything to this, she simply continued going forward on Kuraha.

Bishamon's thought was correct as simultaneously someone else fell out of the right vent while she witnessed three people fall out of the left vent.

Hiyori stood above an electric post watching as the three people landed a few buildings away from her. She had witnessed them falling from the sky and was shocked when the male started flying and saved the other two from falling. "Who are they?" She thought as she watched them and steadily got closer.

* * *

When Kid landed, him and his two weapon, simply fixed their clothing, he fixed his robe and shirt underneath, making sure his holsters were still attached while the girls, mainly Liz checked their outfits and hair, once again mainly Liz. When finished, Kid let his robe cover his entire body not including his head.

"Good, perfectly symmetrical, only thing missing is my mask." Kid commented as he slightly missed his mask, since it was the only thing other than his robe which reminded him of his father.

"What I would do for a comb or a hair tie." Liz complained as she tried her best to fix her hair.

"Don't worry sis, you'll fix your hair, you always do." Patty reassured

"Yes I do but that's usually when I'm home and have a hair brush." Liz told her sister

"Speaking about home, where are we?" Liz asked she looked around the city.

"One thing is for sure, we are a very long way from home." Kid said as he pointed towards the sky which was now clearing. When Liz and Patty looked up they were amazed to see the sun, without a mouth and it seemed further and smaller.

"What?! Where's the sun's mouth?" Liz slightly shouted

"Oh I kind of like the sun's face, it was big and scary." Patty said as she tried to make a scary face.

"Honestly, I don't mind it having no face, back when we lived in New York, the sun would give me nightmares and would keep me up all night." Liz slightly shivered at the memory of that laughing sun. Liz and Patty continued chatting when they noticed Kid hadn't commented on anything

"Hey Kid what's wrong." Liz asked as she looked at him simply standing there.

"If you didn't notice Death Scythe isn't with us, I am trying to locate his soul but it seems we have company and one of them is very powerful while the other seems…human?" With this Kid turned towards a building parallel to the one he was standing on, "Whoever is hiding there come out, I know you are there." He mildly shouted

When he said this a girl with brown hair, pink eyes and a pink tail appeared wearing a slightly guilty look. She bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No need to afraid, we won't bring you any harm, you could come down here if you'd like." Kid kindly said as he stood there.

She was hesitant but saw no ill intent in the man in front of her, so she jumped down from the building she stood on, and landing a few feet away from them.

"Thank you, I would like to introduce myself, I am Lord Death the Kid, headmaster of the DWMA and these are two of my Death Scythes Elizabeth Thompson and her sister Patricia Thompson." He told her as he motioned towards Liz and Patty.

"Hey." Liz simply said with a wave of the hand, still slightly taken back by the girl's tail.

"Hi! You have a cool tail." Patty told her as she pointed at her tail.

"Now if you don't mind, would you tell us your name?" Death asked

The girl seemed hesitant at first simply confused on the man's name "Who would name their child Death the Kid? He also said he's a headmaster and a lord?" She thought. She stared at him, his appearance was far from normal, pale skin, dressed in black, yellow eyes and the strangest thing three stripes going completely around his head. Yet even though she had some doubt on actually telling him her name, she still felt he meant no harm, so she decided.

"I'm Iki Hiyori." The now identified Hiyori stated with slight fear in her voice mainly since she could see this man held great power.

"You bowed when apologizing and you said your last name first, can I assume we are somewhere in Japan?" Kid asked

Hiyori looked at him then simply nodded. "Well it is nice to meet you Iki Hiyori but our meeting will need to be cut short for now, since it seems someone else has arrived." When he said that Hiyori noticed someone else land on the building and she froze.

"Who are you!?" Bishamon yelled as she pointed one of her hand guns at Kid, who slightly twitched when he saw her holding only one gun.

"Please, no need for violence, I don't want to cause trouble, and beside if you really wanted to threaten me, you could have at least used two hand guns, preferably twin pistols." Lord Death told her being one-hundred percent serious as wore a calm expression. Liz seemed to face palm when she heard this muttering, "Now is not the time."

"Are you mocking me?! How dare you, you phantom." Bishamon stated with slight venom in her voice.

"Not in the slightest, just giving a suggestion, anyways as for who I am…. Please get another gun." Kid said as he visual twitched.

"Kid out of all times, you choose now to go into a symmetry fit." Liz remarked

"I know but if she wants to threaten someone, she should have two pistols, that way both her left and right can be perfectly balanced, she also only has a whip on one side of her belt which is also leaning too far to the right and her lion only has a scar on his right eye and not on his left, she also only has one earing on her right ear, her hat is tilted slightly to the right of her head instead of the middle and she does seem to have another gun only it isn't like the one she's holding instead it seems to be a revolver which would not make a difference even if she holds it since they won't be the same so-"

He was suddenly cut off by a smack to the head provided by Liz "Snap out of it doesn't matter if she threatening us symmetrically but that she is threatening us!" Liz yelled at him making him come back to his senses.

"Yes, sorry, thank you Liz… and her hair is swaying only to the right side it should be perfectly going straight down or in a pony-tail which would also help. It simply looks hideous." Kid finished causing Liz to face-palm once again and Patty to slightly giggle.

By this time Bishamon was furious not only did this man tell her how she should threaten someone or how to use her regalia but he had the nerve to insult her personally, that is it, she didn't care who he was, he is going to die.

"How dare you insult me?! I don't care who you are, I'll kill you. Karuha!" Bishamon asked for her regalia who then appeared in her hand much to the surprise of Liz and Patty

"She has demon weapon?" Liz said

"No they aren't, I sensed their souls, they aren't even alive, it seems everything she is wearing and using has a soul meaning, they are all human souls that aren't alive, if that makes sense."

Liz was going to remark on how it doesn't make sense when she saw a bullet impact Kid.

"Kid!" Both Patty and Liz yelled, Patty was about to transform intending on fighting but were stopped by Kid.

"Stop, don't, we don't need to fight besides she only shot me with a regular bullet." As he said these he stood and showed them the 9mm bullet which was slightly covered in blood. "It isn't soul wavelength, which means they aren't demon weapons, but they are something similar. Though it did hurt more than normal bullets would." With that he threw the bullet on the ground.

Bishamon was baffled nobody ever held her bullets, Yato only cut one in half but nobody ever lived long enough to hold the bullet they were shot with. All of her regalia watched in awe at the show of apparent power, Kazuma more so since he saw him take the bullet out of his body and his wound heal.

"How is that possible, nobody is has ever lived after being shot with my regalia." Bishamon shouted

"So they're called regalia, interesting, we really aren't in our dimension. Please I don't wish to fight let us settle our differences. Besides since you seem to wield great power, I hope you could help us." Kid told Bishamon

"I would never help a phantom like you! Even if you plead!" Bishamon confirmed as he pointed both her regalia at her.

"I'm not totally sure was these "phantoms" are but neither of us here are one." Kid told her trying his best not to fight.

"Then what and who are you!?" Bishamon shouted not letting her guard down even for a second. Kazuma also had Kid locked on, ready to help Karuha and Kazuha aim for Kid's head this time.

"I would say you won't believe me but from what I see in your soul, you aren't an ordinary being. So to answer your question, I am Lord Death the Kid, The Grim Reaper or Shinigami and I am the God of Death." Lord Death stated with the straightest face anyone present has ever seen.

Bishamon looked at him in disbelief, she had met nearly every type of god and there has never been a Shinigami in existence, so he was either telling the truth or he was a really good liar. Bishamon could usually pick out someone who is lying but with this man who looks no older than eighteen she couldn't help but be forced to believe him.

"Shinigami don't exist, I should know since I am one of the Seven Gods of Fortune and I'm one of the oldest gods!" She once again shouted trying her best not to believe this so called "Lord Death".

"If my memory is correct the Seven Gods of Fortune consist of Hotei, Jurojin, Fukurokuju, Bishamoten, Benzaiten, Daikokuten and Ebisu. Am I correct?" Kid asked a now furious Bishamon.

"I have introduced myself so if you don't mind, can you do the same?" Kid finished still looking at Bishamon.

Bishamon simply watched him with anger, "He thinks he can simply fall out of the sky and stand up to me and insult me." She thought, finally making up her mind, that he was a liar, she attacked.

"I Vaisravana Bishamonten, god of warfare, will strike you down!" She shouted as she sent her whip, Kinuha, towards Liz, Patty and Kid

"So much for settling our differences." Liz muttered.

* * *

**A/N There is chapter two, slightly longer than I wanted it but still hoped you enjoyed. Thank you to anyone reading even if you aren't reviewing, I thank you. Next chapter will include Death the Kid Vs. Bishamon**


	3. Bishamon Vs Kid

**A/N Here's another chapter hope you enjoy, once again I hope I kept everyone's respective personalities somewhat accurate. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Hiyori ran from building to building getting as far from Bishamon as possible, she had started running away as soon as Bishamon arrived remembering what Kazuma told her. She slightly felt guilty leaving that strange person, she didn't know how long he would last against Bishamon, the strongest war-god and she didn't really want to know. Whoever he was he is probably going to die.

Hiyori ran a top of electric posts smelling the air for Yato's sent, which, even though she wouldn't admit it, she couldn't get enough of. She stopped once again to smell the air, when she had a lock on his sent she continued running. Wanting to get to him as soon as possible "Maybe he'll know what is going on." She thought

* * *

"So much for settling our differences" Muttered Liz as she jumped back dodging the whip Bishamon send towards them as it impaled the part of the roof they recently stood on.

"So you're Bishamon the god of war and warriors, but please stop attacking, I don't want to hurt you." Kid told the raging god still wearing a serious face. When Bishamon heard this she got angrier.

"You know who I am yet you insult me. You are braver than I thought." Bishamon said as she rapidly shot at them. Kid quickly jumped in front of Liz and Patty, using a skull-shield to protect them along with himself.

Bishamon looked at the glowing yellow, skull shaped shield in slight amazement and interest but quickly forgot about it as she charged the shield.

Kid saw her charging still keeping the shield activated "I told you stop this, I don't wish to fight you!" He yelled but wasn't heard as Kuraha clawed at the shield. Seeing as it wasn't effective Kuraha jumped over the shield intending on clawing Kid from above.

Kid dispersed the big shield and aimed his hand upward creating another, causing Kuraha to land with a thud. "Stop this now! Bishamon! My partners and I weren't causing any harm!" Kid once again tried to reason but with no success.

"Stop using those damn shields." She yelled as Kuraha jumped of the shield and turned to face Kid.

"Damn there's no reasoning with her." Kid said to himself.

"It looks like we'll have to fight, it's been a while since you've used us hasn't it?" Liz asked with a smile forming "Yeah, you've been using Soul a lot." Patty added.

"Yes, it has been some time since I've used you guys but I guess it cannot be helped." Liz and Patty smiled when he said this, even though Kid didn't want to fight they could see, his excitement in wanting to use them once again. Last time they were used by the death god was when testing their death scythe form which was about a year and a half ago, so it has been a while.

Bishamon was distracted by their conversation "What are they talking about, what is he planning?" She thought he started speaking once again.

"Liz! Patty! Transform!" Kid yelled

"Right!" They said in unison something they haven't done in over a year

Liz and Patty glowed bright pink as they launched up into the air. Bishamon and her regalia watched in shock, finally believing that the person in front of them was a god.

"They're regalia!" Tsuguha shouted from within her regalia form. "It seems as though they are" Kazuha said as he watched along side his twin Karuha. "So he really is a god" Bishamon thought as the pink swirling lights came down.

As soon as they were at arm's length, Kid grabbed Liz and Patty revealing them now in their weapon forms. Ever since becoming death scythes Liz and Patty's weapon forms turned from .42 Caliber to a .50 Caliber Death Eagle which looked similar to their old form but now they had three white stripes around the barrel of the gun replacing the symmetrical triangles which were there before.

Kid pointed the guns at Bishamon and her regalia, also revealing his classic skull rings symmetrically place on each middle finger. They were confused on how he held these big hand guns upside down with ease. "I'm sorry but you led me to do this." He stated with a grim expression.

Bishamon saw this a lethal moved at pulled out her own two pistols "Kazuma give me aim!" She shouted. Kazuma did as he was told "Yes." He was nearly locked on when Kid suddenly started running, "He's too fast, we'll need to hold him." Kazuma said as tried to keep track of Kid who was already right in front of Bishamon and her lion.

Bishamon had no time to react before she was round-house kicked off Kuraha.

"I have to separate her from her weapons first. Starting with him" Kid thought

"Lady Bishamon!" Kuraha yelled as he turned toward Bishamon's location, when he saw she was fine, he turned back intending to attack Kid who had quickly holstered Liz and Patty and now had his hand raised above Kuraha's head

"Sorry for this. Reaper Chop!" Kid yelled as he brought down his straightened hand hitting Kuraha's head right in the center, both causing the ground under him to crack and knocking the lion unconscious.

Bishamon saw this and grew even more furious. "How dare you hurt my sacred treasure!" she yelled. "Kuraha!" Bishamon's remaining regalia yelled in unison as they saw the lion lay there.

"Kinuha" Bishamon once again sent her whip toward Kid, intending to grab and trap him. The whip hit the ground as Kid jumped into the air with the still holstered Liz and Patty, his opened robe revealing them.

"Now my chance, next the whip." He mumbled as he quickly descended and grabbed Kinuha with his left hand.

"He's got me!" She yelled causing her master to start shooting Kid who used a skull shield on his right arm to protect from the bullets. "Here we go." He said as he yanked Bishamon's whip, she held on tight but was no use as Kid pulled again, much harder this time, making Bishamon lose grip on Kinuha.

"Dammit. He's trying to separate me from my regalia." Bishamon realized Kid's plan as she saw him throw Kinuha behind himself. He then landed on the ground "Stop this now before it goes any further." Kid told Bishamon as he had his hands on his sides, letting his robe cover his body, minus his shoes.

Bishamon heard Kid proposed and her anger rose to an incredible level. "How dare you. You injure my regalia and you still think you'll live." Bishamon fired aimlessly at Kid who simply dodged as he neared her.

"Veena stop, you're not concentrating!" Kazuma shouted at his master who continued sending a barrage of bullets towards Kid, trying to prevent him from getting closer but failing.

As Kid was only about a foot away, Bishamon quickly put away Kinuha and called for her dagger, Akiha. She charged Kid which slightly caught him of guard.

"She discovered my plan." He thought as he barely dodged her dagger which still managed to slice some hair on the side of his head. He quickly saw an opening and knocked Bishamon of her feet causing her to fall on him. When she fell on his back he used it at his advantage as he pushed himself up from his crouched position and launched her off of his back not forgetting to grab her holstered hand gun, Kinuha when he got the chance.

"Kinuha!" Kazuha shouted for his twin who was thrown across the roof. The remaining regalia simply couldn't believe how this god was beating Bishamon without any using his regalia, in truth they were even more curious to find out who the strange new god in town is.

Bishamon however simply wanted to defeat this new god, not caring where he was from or what his intentions are. As soon as he hurt any of her regalia his fate was sealed. As she landed on her feet Kid once again stood at full length.

"Once again, we don't have to fight, stop this and listen to me." Kid told Bishamon once again still attempting to seize the fighting.

Bishamon looked at him, "He isn't even trying, and he's not using his full power, meaning if he wanted to he could probably kill me right now." She thought as some sweat fell from her head. That slightly shocked her since she hasn't sweated in a few years.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked hoping she would agree. When she pointed her remaining gun at him, he knew she would never agree.

"I will never." She said with determination in her eyes. Kid internally sighed

"_She really is thick-headed" _Kid told his weapon through wavelength communication.

"_At least she has some determination." _Liz added

"_Maybe she's mad because Kid can beat her even without his weapons." _Patty then added.

Kid ended his conversation with his weapon as Bishamon aimed her gun once again.

"Kazuma, target his head." Bishamon told him. "I'll try my best Veena." As he said this as he tried to target Kid's head

"_Whenever she talks with this Kazuma, that symbol appears around her eye so is he some type of targeting weapon?" _Kid stated to his weapons

"_An earring that can target people, that's not bad." _Liz commented approving of Kazuma

"_I don't think now the time to be thinking of earrings." _Kid told the older Thompson sister

"_Hey you were losing it with symmetry and beside we could very well be in a different dimension or whatever so I won't get to see the earring back home anymore" _Liz defended herself.

Liz was right in a way if they didn't find a way home, they would be stuck in this new world forever, not to mention, they don't exactly know where Soul is.

"Fire!" Kid was brought out of his thought by Bishamon's shouted, he quickly dodged the bullet. Kid took Liz and Patty out of there holsters and once again ran towards Bishamon intending on removing her other gun.

Bishamon saw this as another opportunity to inflict a fatal wound on Kid. As he neared she continued shooting "Akiha be ready." She whispered to her regalia

"Yes." He answered as he removed his hat and wiped sweat of his forehead within his regalia form.

Kid finally reached Bishamon, who was still shooting, he grabbed Kazuha planning on tossing it away from her. She quickly grabbed Akiha and sliced right through Kids elbow causing his to grimace in pain.

"Damn." He muttered as he still managed to kick her away from him and his severed arm.

"_You okay Kid?" _Patty asked with worry

"_Yes, just forgot how this feels."_

"You got him Lady Bishamon!" Akiha exclaimed with joy

"Good job Veena" Kazuma praised.

"Now we'll win for sure." Tsuguha said with a determined voice making the remaining regalia along with Bishamon agree.

"Victory is mine." Bishamon told Kid as she wore a confident smirk.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of a grim reaper." Bishamon's smirk faded as he said this.

The blood dripping from Kid's upper arm started taking a more shadow like appearance, then the same skull arms which he used to save Liz appeared from the blood.

"What!" Bishamon yelled as she watched the skull armed head towards the severed piece of Kid's arm and grab it. It one quick move the skull arm retracted reconnecting Kid's arm severed arm to his upper arm.

"Haven't done that in over two years, forgot how strange it felt." Kid said as he moved his arm around getting readjusted.

"_That felt weird." _Liz said as she now was next to her sister after the reconnection

"_Told you." _Patty mocking said since she had already felt what being severed from Kid felt like.

Bishamon and her regalia simply watched in shock.

"How is that possible, who is this guy?" Tsuguha said.

"That was unlike anything I've ever seen." Kazuma commented this time.

"What is he? He's a god but what kind? He says god of death but that's impossible? I doubt someone would pray for death and if they did a god of calamity is born. He could be a god of calamity, like Yato but I've never seen any type of god simply reattach their arm as if it was another every day thing." Bishamon thought. "Who the hell are you?!" She yelled at him.

"Like I've said, I am Lord Death the Kid, Grim Reaper and protector of my world. Now would you like to stop this senseless fighting?" Kid asked once again.

Bishamon once again couldn't help but believe him, he seemed to be telling the one hundred percent truth. She looked at her regalia scattered across the roof all unconscious from the looks of it. She sighed

"Fine." She finally agreed as she put Akiha away along with Kazuha.

"Thank you and I also wish to apologize for hurting your weapons." Kid apologized but was ignored while Bishamon collected the other regalia. When she finally had them all she went to stand next to Kuraha who was still unconscious.

"This isn't the end, I will be looking for you and I will find you." After saying this Bishamon teleported along with Kuraha.

"Well I guess we'll be hunted while here." Kid remarked as Liz and Patty transformed back to human form.

"So much for living in peace, having some war-god after us won't make things easy." Liz said

"Yeah but did you see her lion it was so freakin awesome!" Patty said as she smiled

Apparently her smile is contagious, since Kid soon started smiling.

"This feels nice, it's just like old times. Before I became Lord Death." Kid said this with a slightly saddened expression.

"In a way I miss those days but it can't be help your Lord Death and you have responsibilities." Liz said as she put her arm around his shoulders, with slight difficulty since he was now a few inches taller.

"We should find Death Scythe, as we were fighting I sensed his soul start moving, but I lost him now." Kid stated as he looked over the side of the building.

Kid simply scanned the entire city seeing every human soul in the city, looking for the only demon weapon soul out there. He finally located it and it seemed to be calm so Soul must have been asleep or unconscious. Kid was slightly surprised to see Hiyori's soul along with two gods and two regalia.

"I found him but he might be in some trouble." Kid told his weapons as he now looked at them.

"Soul in some trouble, that isn't new." Liz stated with a deadpan expression.

"Soul always get himself into trouble even when he was with Maka." Patty happily said acting more like her old self.

"Let's get going. Transform." Kid told them as he opened his robe revealing the holsters.

The girls did what he said and transformed into the holsters. "I think I'll use my old method of transportation. Beelzebub." When he said that his old skateboard appeared from his hand like it usual did. He hopped on it, and flew off the building heading towards Soul's location.

* * *

Soul's head was aching to no end, as he opened his eyes, which he had trouble doing, he remembered everything and quickly got up "Lord Death!" he shouted suddenly wincing in pain coming from his torso area. "What the hell, what happened? Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the empty room and held his torso. "Damn, my head is killing me, this is so not cool" Soul complained as he grabbed his bandaged head.

"Where are the others? I hope they're alright." He thought as he remembered the Liz and Patty's terrified looked as they were disintegrated by the black tentacle hands.

"So you're awake." A gruff voice said making Soul turn towards the entrance. What he saw was a tall man wearing a light pink buttoned up shirt. "My name is Daikoku." The now identified Daikoku said as he sat next to the bed Soul was in.

Soul was confused as to what was going on but Daikoku seemed like a cool guy even with the pink shirt.

"Hey, the names Soul, Soul Eater." Soul extended his hand motioning a hand shake which Daikoku complied.

"Not meaning any disrespect but Soul Eater is a rather strange name." Daikoku said his face still serious.

"Well it isn't my real name, I simply use it since its cooler." Soul said as he smiled revealing his sharp teeth.

Daikoku was slightly taken back, he was already told about the teen's strange teeth and hair but seeing them is still slightly shocking.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Daikoku asked.

"I kind of do but I don't know how I got here." Soul answered.

"I can tell you how you got here specifically." Daikoku said before proceeding to tell Soul on how Yato found him.

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

"So I think maybe he knows this Death the Kid person." Hiyori finished.

She had told Yato, Yuki and Kofuku about what she encountered when she "investigated" one of the black holes in the sky.

When Hiyori arrived she saw Yato carrying someone up the stairs to the room Yukine was currently living in along with Yato even though he wasn't welcomed. After they managed to close the slight cut the stranger had on his forehead Yato explained, on what happened.

When he had finished Hiyori, started putting the pieces together and theorized that the white-haired stranger and Death the Kid were acquainted so she then proceeded on telling them what she knew.

"That's all I know since I left when Bishamon arrived." Hiyori finished. Yato's expression was serious.

"Holes open in the sky, not vents since human saw them, four strange people fall from them. One of them seems to have strange abilities while the other simply fell. What the hell is going on today?" Yato stated making everyone present think the same thing.

"Daikoku hasn't come back yet, he's probably staring at the unconscious boy." Kofuku spoke with a slightly dense expression.

"She's right, maybe he woke up." Yuki stated

"Let's go check." Yato said as he got up and headed up the stairs followed by Yuki, and Hiyori, leaving Kofuku alone.

When they entered Daikoku was still talking with Soul.

"So you finally woke up, at least now we're sure you didn't get any brain damage." Yato commented as he sat down next to Daikoku followed by Yuki and Hiyori.

"You must be Yato, well thanks for saving me." Soul stated

"I couldn't just let you fall to your death after all." Yato replied

"That wouldn't have been very cool, I'm Soul Eater by the way." Soul extended his hand and arm which Yato gladly took

"I am Yato." Yato replied purposely not stated his status as a god. Daikoku seemed to notice this.

"You don't need to hide your status as a god Yato, from what I've heard Soul here doesn't seem dangerous." Daikoku told him still wearing his serious expression.

"Really, well I'm the delivery God Yato." Yato now said with a more joyful tone.

Death the Kid arrived at Soul's location which was a little rest stop shop, "What would Death Scythe be doing here?" He said out loud as he descended,

"Maybe he got hungry or wanted to use the bathroom." Patty theorized.

"Even if he did, I doubt he has anyway to pay, since he's only carrying money from Death City." Liz told her sister.

Kid landed still standing on Beelzebub "I sense the god's soul, it's seems to be right in front of us." Kid stated as he stepped of Beelzebub and used his power to put it away.

"You guys stay in your weapon forms, just in case." Kid told his holstered weapon as he proceeded to walk inside.

Kofuku heard someone step into the shop "Oh a customer." She said as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Welcome." She stated happily wearing a very enthusiastic face but stopped when she saw who had entered. Dress in a black robe, three stripes on his hair and golden eyes.

Kofuku realized it was the person who Hiyori described and if he's here means, Bishamon let him leave (which is highly unlikely) or he defeated her and possibly killed her.

Kofuku expression suddenly turned serious something which isn't often seen in the poverty god and Kid noticed it.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything but do mind if I could see my friend, I know he's upstairs." Kid told her but he suddenly froze when he noticed Kofuku's hair.

"Who are you?" Kofuku asked in a serious manner as she notice Kid physically freeze.

Kid quickly advance towards Kofuku who believing he was attacking was about to call for Daikoku but was stopped by Kid gently placing both hands on her head.

He seemed to be holding her head as gently as possible. Kofuku was left speech less at his closeness, most girls would be either wanting to kill Kid or blushing madly but Kofuku never did find situations like this uncomfortable.

She was shocked even more when he seemed to start petting her head but she couldn't be more wrong.

"_Oh great here we go…again." _Liz commented as she watched her meister, trying to make the pink haired girls symmetrical.

"_Kid's just likes petting cute girls." _Patty then stated making Liz chuckle slightly.

Kofuku simply stood there as Kid fixed her hair or petted her as she thought, Kid simply not seeing anything wrong as he continued.

"I'll leave you to discuss more, I'll go check on milady." Daikoku stated as he got up and headed downstairs.

"Just a bit more…and there perfectly symmetrical. Now your hair is beautiful." Kid stated as he slightly backed up from Kofuku and admired his handy work. Kofuku's hair, which usually had random locks of hair sticking out at random places was now perfectly combed and her bangs which usually parted left were perfectly down.

Kid continued admiration Kofuku's hair when a small lock of hair sprung out. "That won't do." Kid quickly licked his finger a went to put down the stray lock when a shouting voice was heard

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MILADY YOU BASTARD!" Daikoku shouted as he attempted to kick Kid who leaned back dodging Daikoku's foot.

"Whoa calm down. Wait your lady?" Kid said as Daikoku landed. Kid looked back at Kofuku than at Daikoku "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect and I was simply fixing her hair." Kid told him.

"Are you saying there was something wrong with milady's hair?" Daikoku shouted as he went to punch Kid.

"What the hell is your problem Daikoku?!" Yato yelled as he came down the stairs alongside Hiyori and Yuki. When Hiyori saw Kid her eyes widened in shock, "It's you!" She shouted.

"Hello again Hiyori, nice to see you." Kid said as he noticed her and dodged another fist

"Wait you know him Hiyori?" Daikoku asked as he looked towards the half-phantom

"Well kind of I already exclaimed to Yato and Yuki that I met him after he fell out of the hole but didn't really get to know him since Bishamon showed up and I decided to leave." Hiyori explained to the regalia making him calm down a bit.

"It was a good thing you did since, Miss Bishamon and I got into a little dispute which I'm sure you would have been got in the crossfire." Kid explained, suddenly noticing the shocked expressions in the room.

"You went up against Bishamon alone and escaped?" Daikoku stated completely showing his shock.

"I wasn't alone and I didn't escape, after I separated her from some of her regalia and knocked them unconscious, she agreed to stop fighting." Kid told all of them once again causing shock.

"Wait what do you mean you weren't alone? You're the only one here." Yuki spoke up this, not believing this apparent, strange-looking person managed to hold his own again Bishamon.

"Oh right" Kid said as he opened his robe revealing the holsters containing Liz and Patty. "Liz, Patty." As soon as he said that the guns glowed pink, they left his holsters covered in pink light and went next to Kid where the light took a more human shape.

Before anyone present knew it the light faded revealing two teenage girls.

"Hi, sorry about him he can be a bit of a lunatic." Liz joked as she motioned to Kid

"Yeah but he's really nice once you get to know him." Patty added as she noticed Hiyori's tail and quickly walked over.  
"Your tail is so cool!" Patty told Hiyori as she watched the tail sway back and forth.

"Thank you?" Hiyori said confused by Patty's behavior even though it reminded her of a certain pink haired god.

"It knew you wouldn't waste time in finding me." Soul' voice was heard as he too walked down the stairs and came into view.  
"Good to see you alive Death Scythe." Kid told him as Soul walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Same here, and I also have a question. Where the hell are we?" Soul asked

"I assume you saw the face-less sun." When Kid said this Soul simply nodded.

"Well it's a theory but it's all we've got so anyone who wants to listen might as well sit down because I've got a lot to explain." Kid told them.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through this chapter, I hope you enjoyed**


	4. Explanation

**A/N Here is another chapter which I hope you will enjoy (even though it isn't the best). Soul Eater and Noragami belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Soul took a sip of his tea, given to him by Kofuku, who had nearly spilled it if it wasn't for Daikoku who was still sending a death glare at Kid, who didn't really mind. The tension between Daikoku and Kid was making Yuki and Hiyori uncomfortable as they sip their tea.

Daikoku had agreed to listen to what Kid had to say after Kofuku, told him about what Kid was really doing, and pointing out the fact that "it made her prettier" which Daikoku couldn't argue with. Even though things were cleared up the tension stayed.

Kid took another sip of his tea, causing a slurping noise to be heard in the quiet room they sat in. "Alright I guess I should start explaining." Kid suggested

"Please do." Liz stated as she gripped her cup.

"Well I'll start off by explaining who we are and where we are from. I am Death the Kid, formamly know as Lord Death and I'm the headmaster of the DWMA and protector of our world." As Kid said this he looked at his three death scythes.

"I'm Liz Thompson and this is my sister Patty and we are two of Kid's or Lord Death's death scythes." Liz explained

"Wait don't you two have your ID's?" Kid asked making not only Liz and Patty realize but along with Soul.

Liz and Patty pulled out their ID's and put them on the table.

Liz's read

_Name: Elizabeth Thompson  
Rank: Three-Star Weapon/ Death Scythe_

_Age: 18_

_Weapon Form: .50 Caliber Death Eagle_

_Meister(s): Lord Death/Kirikou Rung_

It also had a picture a Liz and Lord Death's mask on the back. Yato Picked up the ID's making Hiyori, Yuki and Daikoku look over his shoulder.

"Wait it says here that Elizabeth is a "death scythe" but I thought her weapon form was a gun. It even says that on Patricia's" Hiyori stated as she looked at Kid for an explanation.

"Yes, "death scythe" can be both a rank and a weapon. Like Soul, if you heard me earlier I called him "Death Scythe" since his weapon form is that of an actual scythe and he reached the rank." Kid explained as he motioned for Soul to put his ID on the table.

When he did Daikoku picked it up making Yato, Yuki and Hiyori surround him.

Soul's ID read

_Name: Soul "Eater" Evans_

_Rank: Three-Star Weapon/ Death Scythe_

_Age: 16_

_Weapon Form: Scythe_

_Meister(s): Lord Death/Maka Albarn_

"As you can see, since Soul's form is a scythe and his rank is that of a Death Scythe, he is my main personal weapon and earns the name "Death Scythe." The man with the name "Death Scythe" before Soul was his old meister's father." Kid explained.

Everyone listened in interest. If what Kid was saying than these teenagers must hold great power and if Kid is who he said he was than he was probably the most powerful in the room, other than Kofuku maybe.

"So on how we got here. Since ancient times, during the time of my father who was the previous Lord Death, witches were enemies of the world along with evil humans, humans who have strayed onto the path of evil. These evil humans would kill innocent humans and eat their souls. Anyways, witches were enemies for the longest time only until recently when, my father decided we needed their help in defeated the greatest evil, The Kishin Asura, who after eight-hundred years was revived." Kid stopped and waited for everyone to process the information.

"In Japanese Kishin means demon god, so you were fighting a demon god?" Daikoku asked.

"Yes, one who was using the power of madness to bring the world to chaos." Kid answered making Daikoku wonder who would want such destruction.

"So I was sent to the witch's realm to seek their help and after some persuasion they did. I returned along with my weapons and a witch named Kim to the battle on the moon." Kid once again paused

"Wait you were fighting on the moon?" Hiyori asked.

"Unlike this world, the moon back in ours, is actually in the Earth's atmosphere meaning it was rather easy to get too." Kid told her

"That is kind of the reason we knew we weren't home since not only is the moon in our atmosphere but the sun is as well, and it also has a face." Soul added making everyone look strangely at him.

"It is true but back to the matter at hand. Basically we wouldn't have defeated the Kishin if it wasn't for the witches and so after the battle the witches formed a treaty with me and the DWMA-

"What is the DWMA?" Yato interrupted, speaking up for the first time.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy, is what it stands for and it's an academy for training those who can turn into weapons like Liz, Patty and Soul and those who can wield said weapons like myself. Two years ago students were trained on how to kill both evil humans and witches but now with the witches at peace with us instead of teaching how to kill them, we teach students how to understand them and even some of their history. The academy also stands as a super power of the world sometimes even referred to as the world's police. It was opened by my father to prevent another Kishin's creation and has worked so far." Kid answered Yato making him start thinking as well.

"It's basically a school for regalia." Yato thought.

"So it's been two years since that battle and our alliance with the witches and we continue to prosper but there is a group of witches who didn't want this peace or alliance so when we went to a meeting discussing on the finalization of a new academy specifically for witches they acted. We were caught in a trap, these rouge witches used some type of spell on us and well here we are." Kid finished as he let them process all the information given and to ask questions.

"You say you're a god. Could you tell us how many gods are in your world?" Yuki asked also speaking up for the first time.

"Unlike this world, there have only been three gods in my world's history, my father who died two years ago, myself, and the Kishin who is also dead." Kid answered

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your father die?" Hiyori asked making Kid lower his head in slight sadness. Hiyori noticed and slightly panicked "You don't have to answer." She told him

"It's alright, I just slightly blame myself for his death. See these lines?" Kid asked as he pointed at the Sanzu lines. Everyone listening simply nodded.

"These are known as the Sanzu lines up until two years ago they only went half-way across my head, I did managed to connect two before connecting all three which that in itself gave me immense power. Yet two lines weren't enough when fighting the Kishin so I attempted to connect the last line but in doing so I did something I didn't know at the time. When they connected I became a full reaper or shinigami whichever you choose which meant my father transferred all his power to me which ended up in his death. In my world there can only be one full grim reaper, so when the new one is born the old one dies." Kid finished making Hiyori slightly regret asking.

"Tell me how old does someone have to be to join the DWMA?" Daikoku asked.

"The DWMA in a sense is like a normal American high-school, when speaking of years. A weapon can join relatively young, basically whenever they discover they are a weapon. It isn't mandatory to join, but most people who discover their weapon blood do, usually for a variety of reasons. A meister however can join as long as they are in the age of 12-19 since that is the age one has to be, to enter high-school." Kid finished as he looked at Daikoku.

"Are there more than one academy?" Hiyori asked.

"There is technically only one DWMA and it's located in Death City, Nevada which is also where I live but there are still branches of it watching over different parts of the world. Examples are the Eastern Asian Branch or the European branch and all are run by different Death Scythes." Kid informed them.

"What does it take to reach the rank of death scythe?" Yato asked.

"A weapon must collect or consume the souls of ninety-nine evil humans, with help from their meister of course and must eat the soul of one witch to reach death scythe status but ever since our treaty with the witches, the hunting of witches has been forbidden therefore no new death scythes will be born again, meaning you are in the presence of the last three death scythes." Kid told Yato as he looked at Liz and Patty.

"Technically speaking Soul is the last death scythe since he is the last weapon to ever consume a witch soul, Liz and Patty were automatically turned into death scythes after I became a full grim reaper."

"You mentioned there being more death scythes, how many are there?" Daikoku asked

"There used to be eight, but it was changed to nine with Soul, then one of the death scythes, Justin Law, succumbed to madness and revealed his loyalty to the Kishin. Another death scythe was killed by a former DWMA student. So before I became a full grim reaper there were seven but when I reached full reaper status, Liz and Patty became death scythes as well, making the number nine again. Usually the number of branched corresponds with the number of death scythes, as of now there are branches in Europe, West Asia, East Asia, North America and South America, Africa and Russia." Kid responded.

"So your saying that your world is basically like ours, only difference is you're the only god, the sun and moon have faces and people can turn into weapons." Yato stated.

"Basically yes, you're world is practically similar minus those things." Kid confirmed.

"The problem now is finding a way back to our world, the only people who might know how to do that are the witches and we have no way in communicating with them." Soul commented

"Why don't we call the Death Room?" Patty said as she placed a finger on her chin in a thinking manner.  
Kid face palmed at his own stupidity, "How could I forget the Death Room." He thought.

"Patty thank you for reminding me of the Death Room." Kid said

"What's the Death Room?" Hiyori asked

"The Death Room is where I spend most of my time when I'm at the DWMA. I keep a mirror in the room that helps me communicate with anyone who writes in the Death Room's number. I sometime keep more than one mirror, whenever communicating with multiple people. So may I ask do you have a mirror or any windows?" Kid asked as he looked at Daikoku and Kofuku.

"There is a window upstairs." Daikoku told Kid.

"Let's head upstairs then, come on Liz, Patty, Soul if it works we'll have to see what's going on over in our world." With that Kid walked upstairs Liz, Patty and Soul right behind him along with everyone else.

When they got into the upstairs room they Kid walked straight to the window.

"Here goes nothing, _42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door_." Kid said the small chant. The glass seemed to ripple making Kid and his weapons slightly excited and the other occupants in the room look on with curiosity.

The window continued to ripple for a few more seconds before it suddenly stopped, showing the window.

"Damn, I hoped that would work." Kid said as he looked at the window.

"Hey you could try that thing you do with your fingers." Liz than suggested.

Kid once again face palmed at his continuing stupidity, he hadn't used the reaper hologram projection in years.

"Thank you Liz for reminding me of that. I think that would probably work better than the window did but we'll have to head outside." As Kid said this he was already walking down the stair everyone else following him.

Kid walked outside and stood in front of Kofuku and Daikoku's shrine as he examined the lawn.

"This will do." Everyone watched as Kid performed some strange hand movements.

"What's he doing?" Yuki asked.  
"He's planning to call the Death Room, using a different method." Liz explained.

"By the way I apologize about your lawn." Kid said as he finished his hand movements and was pointing in front of him. Daikoku was about to ask what he meant when a skull symbol which glowed purple appeared on the floor, burning itself on it.

A bright light than lifted upwards from the skulls three circles, shining up the area with a bright purple light.

"Come on, just a little more." Kid said as he added more power to the projection.

Soon enough the Death Room appeared on the purple projection, clear as day. Everyone watching minus Liz, Patty and Soul were amazed by what Kid did. To them it seemed as though he just opened a portal.

"Hello, can anyone hear me, this is Death the Kid." He stated as he stood in front of the projection and Soul, Patty and Liz soon joined him. The other still amazed from the patio, watched the Death Room strange appearance, they all assumed it was outside, since they could visibly see clouds floating on the ground.

Nothing was heard from the projection, "Hello anyone, this is Lord Death the Kid, along with his Death Scythes Liz, Patty and Soul." Again no one appeared.

"Fool! I can hear you just fine" Excalibur said as he came into view of the projection.

"Oh no." Everyone who knew the holy sword said in unison as they shared the same face, even Patty, the 'I just saw Excalibur face.'

"Fool! Where have you been?" Excalibur asked using his annoying catchphrase.

"What the hell are you doing in the Death Room, Excalibur!?" Kid shouted with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Fool! Your father assigned me to watch over you, so of course I'm the first one they call when you disappear." Excalibur told him.

The Noragami cast simply watched in confusion, this strange being known as Excalibur appeared and was now arguing with the god of death.

"What's going on?" Kofuku asked Daikoku

"I don't know milady, but it seems Lord Kid knows that thing." Daikoku answered finally decided to be more honorable with Kid, he was a god after all.

"How did they call you so quickly, your cave is miles away from Death City and it hasn't even been more than an hour!" Kid shouted his annoyance level rising something that usually always happened when around Excalibur.

"Fool, what right do you have to assuming how far my cave is from Death City and besides… you've been gone for over a week." Excalibur revealed shocking all of them.

"What? That's impossible, we've only been here for a about an hour not a week." Kid told Excalibur

"Fool!" Excalibur was going to continue when someone else came into the projection

"Excalibur who are you talki-.. Lord Death!" The zombie, Sid said surprised as he walked up to the mirror.

"Hello Sid good to see you, now tell me has it really been a week since my absence?" Kid asked seriously

"Unfortunately yes Lord Death but don't worry the witches have started looking for a way to get you back." Sid informed Kid.

"So they know what this spell did?" Kid asked

"I'm sorry Lord Death, but I don't really know the details of the spell but Stein was informed by Kim, should I go get him?" Sid asked

"Yes please do and while you're at it, if you see anyone from Spartoi, tell them to meet here at the Death Room as soon as possible." Kid ordered.

"Yes, Lord Death, I'll be as fast as I can." With that the zombie ran towards the guillotine walkway heading for the door.

Kid walked away from the projection and headed towards the people watching from the patio.

"This meeting might take some time so you could wait inside if you want." Kid told them

"Well the sun is starting to set, milady, I think we should listen to what Lord Kid says." Daikoku told Kofuku. When Kid heard how the regalia addressed him it slightly confused him, but he then realized Daikoku must be a really loyal servant to the pink-haired god so he must be respectful to all gods in this world even if not from this world.

"I'll be alright Daikoku, you worry too much besides learning about the other world, is fun." Kofuku told her regalia.

Kid then turned to Yuki, Yato and Hiyori. "What about you three, you don't have to stay." Kid informed them. "Well I've been staying here, so might as well watch this meeting." Yuki answered.

"If my regalia stayed then, I have no choice." Yato answered as he put his arm around his regalia.

"I actually have to get home, I've been away from my body too long." Hiyori said slightly confusing Kid. Hiyori saw this "I'll explain tomorrow." She said as she jumped on the nearest electric post and started jumping from building to building.

"Good to see you three alive." Franken Stein's voice was heard through the projection as he looked at his former students.

"Good to see you to Stein, how's life treating you?" Soul asked as he smiled even though Stein could get pretty scary, Soul had to admit he never had a better professor.

"It has fine but I feel like I'm getting to old to teach kids." Stein jokingly replied.

"How's Marie doing?" Liz asked

"She's been nagging me to get home sooner and take care of the baby."

"You've got to be a good daddy Stein." Patty told him.

"How's little Marci doing? Last time I saw her was a few weeks ago." Liz asked

"She's really progressing and growing up, next thing she'll have a boyfriend for me to dissect." Steins said with an evil glint in his glasses.

"You're thinking too far ahead, she's only two." Kid said as he entered the projection's view and the conversation.

"Lord Death, good to see you, it's been quiet frantic since your disappearance." Stein commented.

"I apologize for that. Those witches caught not only me but everyone at the meeting off guard, so I want to make up for that but first tell me what you know about this spell." Kid told Stein

"Kim told me it's a spell that Mabaa herself banished about five-hundred years ago, apparently it could "kill" anyone it was used on but the real theory was it had the power to momentarily open a portal to another dimension and pull anyone standing on the pentagram into it." Stein finished letting Kid progress the information.

"At least now we know it isn't a theory since we are still alive and in a different dimension." Kid told Stein.

"How could you be certain?" Stein asked.

"This world is very similar to ours on a geographical scale, meaning the same continents and countries are here but there are also great differences like the sun doesn't have a face." This statement made Stein life an eyebrow

"Yes I know, very strange and there also seems to several gods in this world." Kid told Stein peaking his interest.

"What do you mean? Are there more grim reapers?" Stein asked.

"No I seem to be the only one this world has ever seen, but there are other gods. For Example, the god Bishamoten, god of wars and warriors, I ran into her when I first arrived and I also had a little battle with her, there also seems to be a form of demon weapons here but they're called regalia and don't seem to be alive." Kid informed Stein on what he knew about the new world.

Stein was about to ask more questions but was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Kid! Guys! Oh thank goodness you're alive." Maka yelled as she appeared before the death god.

"Hey Soul! You alright man!" Black Star yelled as well as he tried to get past Maka.

As this was happening Yato, Yuki, Daikoku and Kofuku simply watched and slightly chuckled at these people antics, they all seemed like good friends.

"Yeah I'm alright Black Star and Maka good to see you again." Soul said with a smile

"Shut up Soul, if you had been more careful this probably wouldn't have happened." Maka scolded

"How is this my fault!" Soul yelled being over dramatic

"Calm down you two, they got all of us, so it was nobody's fault." Kid said calming down his old team mates.

"Are you guys okay?" Maka said now calming down.

"Yes we're all fine, Soul got a slight injury but he's alright." Kid told her

"Something like this won't take down a cool death scythe like me." Soul said flashing his sharp grin as he pointed at himself.

"Same old Soul." Maka thought

"Let us get down to business, which Spartoi members are present?" Kid asked going from casual to serious

"Maka Albarn, Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, present." Maka answered standing up straight.

"What of the others?" Kid asked.

"Kim, Jacqueline, Ox and Harvar are in the witch's realm looking for a way to bring you back while Kilik is in Africa with Fire and Thunder." Make answered

"Then we'll have to do with the people here, I want you to stop any mission you're doing now and see to it that the MWA is built and safe." Kid ordered them

"But Lord Death, what if the terrorist witches attempt an attack?" Tsubaki asked

"That is why you'll be there overseeing the construction and protecting it; also makes sure to get Kilik, Fire and Thunder back there as soon as possible to add defenses to not only the MWA but Death City as well. We can assume if the terrorist witches want to attack Death City, now would be the time." Kid told them what to do.

"We'll see to it Lord Death." Maka said as he walked away followed by Black Star and Tsubaki allowing Stein to talk to Kid once more.

"Since this time difference will be an issue, I'll leave this projection opened, it seems to be the only thing connecting the two worlds, I wouldn't want to end this connection than call back later finding out it has been months." Kid told Stein who nodded.

"I agree with that theory but if you'll excuse me Lord Death, it's time for me to head home, and it is nearly midnight here." Stein stated.

"Oh I apologize, I doubt you'll want Marie on your case." Kid told him. With that Stein turned and started walking away.

"I guess that ends this meeting, I wonder how we're going to live here." Soul stated as he noticed it was already nighttime.

Daikoku walked up to them, "If you want you could stay the night here, the spare room upstairs still has some space." He offered.

"I wouldn't mind." Yuki added from behind Daikoku

"Thank you. I actually don't want to get too far from the connection, it's my first time projecting from a different dimension so I'll simply stay out here, besides my reaper body doesn't really need sleep." Kid told Daikoku who nodded.  
"You could use it if you want." Daikoku said as he looked and Liz, Patty and Soul

"As long as Soul and whoever else is using it doesn't try anything. We'll be fine." Liz answered.

"You three should get some rest, we'll have to worry about clothes and such in the morning." With that all three death scythes left with Yuki upstairs. Kid went to sit on the patio while Daikoku moved a nearly sleeping Kofuku to her room and went to sleep himself, leaving the death god to simply watch the projection all night.

* * *

**A/N Thank You for making it through that, I know it wasn't the best but hope you enjoyed. Also if any of you have a suggestion, I'm all ears.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everyone, thank you for continuing in reading this. This chapter isn't the best while the next one should be much better. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater...sadly.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Kid sat on the porch still watching the projection, he done so for the past couple of hours and it was nearly dawn. All night Kid had looked up at the moon, still amazed about it having no face and that it was a full moon, instead of a crescent moon. He also spent his time thinking about, the time they would spend in this world.

"It could take the witches weeks, if not months or hopefully days." Kid hoped as he sat alone.

"All this, had to happen right before we started construction on the MWA, I hope Spartoi can make sure it starts." He slightly sulked while saying this.

Kid simply watched the Death Room's projection, imagining when he used it to call his father, his father would appear waving with his ginormous hands, and always commenting on his stripes which at the time would cause Kid to have a melt-down. Kid smiled at the memory of his father.

"I hope I've made you proud Father." Kid said as the sun started rising.

"So you really did stay up all night." Yato's voice was heard making Kid turn around.

"I just realized we haven't been properly introduced." Kid told him

"I'm the Yato God; you can call me Yato." Yato told him.

"Good to meet you Yato; I'm Lord Death the Kid, and I assumed you were a god since your soul is much more powerful than a human's." Kid told him

"What do you mean, by soul?" Yato questioned

"One of the many meister abilities is something known as Soul Perception, which allows me to see someone's soul, also shows me what they are, whether it be a human, witch or god though god souls are new." Kid answered.

"You stated earlier when talking to that weird guy with the screw in his head, regalia are like demon weapons but aren't alive so you can use your this soul perception to see if someone is alive or not." Yato with a troubled expression

"Yes, their souls were much like humans but seem to be missing something, which, even though I don't like saying it, seems to be their personalities. Every living soul has a personality which reflects that of the person so when one dies the soul loses said personality. The regalia souls I've seen so far, all seem the same, nearly like humans but that of dead humans with something extra which I can only describe as a weapon soul." Kid finished

"Regalia or shinki are made from wondering human souls that were murdered or killed in some sort of accident, so most gods take pity and make them their weapons." Yato added.

"Yato, I didn't think you would wake up this early." Daikoku said as he walked out and lit a cigarette.

"Hello Mr. Daikoku, I hope you aren't angry with me after yesterday. I really didn't know I was making it look as though I was flirting with her." Kid apologized as he stood from his sitting position.

"No need to be formal to a skinki, beside if Kofuku says it was nothing than I will believe her." Daikoku reassured Kid

"Well that's relieving." Kid commented

"But if you ever touch Kofuku again, I'll make sure it is the last thing you touch." Daikoku suddenly said putting on a fighting expression and making a scowl which made Yato slightly shiver. Kid could see Daikoku was dead serious and seemed to share a love with the poverty god which went further beyond master and shinki so he simply nodded.

"What are you doing up so early?" Yato asked back.

"I always wake up early to prepare breakfast and get the shop ready for the day." Daikoku answered as he continued smoking the last of his cigarette. The sun was now clear above the horizon and birds could be heard.

"It's a much more peaceful day than yesterday." Daikoku mentioned

"The arrival of our new friend here seems to bring a new horizon." Yato also noted.

"It seems it does." Daikoku finished the last of his cigarette and started heading back inside.

"Daikoku if you don't mind, can I help with breakfast?" Kid suddenly offered.

"It wouldn't be right for me to make a guest, help with breakfast." Daikoku told him

"Nonsense, you offered my weapons and I a place to stay so at least let me help with breakfast." Kid told him as he started removing his robe. Daikoku knew Kid wouldn't give this up so he gave in.

"I'm not entirely sure what Ms. Kofuku likes so I'll leave that to you but I'll help in any way you see fit." Kid told him as he removed his holsters and rolled up his sleeves.

"That's alright, and while we cook dinner Yato-" Daikoku turned to give the calamity god a task only to see he had vanished.

"I had a feeling he would do that."

"We should probably get started." Kid said.

Daikoku proceeded to make breakfast for not only Kofuku but along with everyone else. Kid showed his cooking expertise which slightly surprised Daikoku. After about thirty-minutes, they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Daikoku~." Kofuku's half-asleep voice was heard. Daikoku turned to see Kofuku in her plaid pajamas.

"I apologize if we woke you, Kofuku." Daikoku told her as he walked over

"Ooooh, rice." Kofuku sighted the steamed rice

"Kofuku, we should wait for everyone else." Daikoku stopped Kofuku making her pout.

"My partners, shouldn't be awake for another few hours. Back in our world they have such high responsibilities and always wake up rather early so just this once, they actually deserve the rest. Besides this is Ms. Kofuku's home so I wouldn't want to take away her breakfast." Kid told them making Kofuku gain her bright smile.

"Thank you Kiddo-chan!" Kofuku yelled as she launched herself at him giving him a hug, similar to how she launches herself to anyone she considers a friend.

"Kiddo-chan?" Both Kid and Daikoku asked one slightly asking with an angrier voice.

"I should be thanking you for allowing us to stay here, so thank you." Kid acknowledged.

Kofuku quickly unlatched herself from him and sat down where Daikoku had already set down a bowl of rice.

"Thanks for the meal." Kofuku said as she put her hands together and soon started eating breakfast.

Kofuku ate happily, her hair messed up from just waking up making Kid once again slightly twitch but calmed himself down as he knew Daikoku would go on a rampage.

"Daikoku come eat." Kofuku told him with a mouth half filled with rice.

"Thank you, Kofuku." Daikoku also sat down serving himself rice along with natto

Kid seeing as he finished dinner went back outside to check on the projection, Stein had stated when they talked yesterday, that it was midnight back in their world, when the sun had nearly set in this world so that would mean there is a time difference between worlds.

"The MWA construction should have been finalized already, but I wonder if the witches are delaying it themselves. I'll have to request a meeting with Mabaa." He thought.

"Morning." Yuki said as he walked down the stairs as well.

"You usually don't wake up this early either." Daikoku remarked.

"I know but that Soul guy doesn't stop snoring." Yuki complained as he yawned.

"His old meister use to complain about that." Kid added

"Wouldn't blame them." Yuki said as he served himself some rice and miso soup.

"Excuse me Lord Death, are you there?" Kid heard Steins voice calling from the projection making him quickly get up and head over.

"Yes, Stein, I'm here." Kid stated as he appeared

"Good morning, Lord Death, I'm here with news of the MWA." Stein informed

This made Kid smile "I assume Maka and the others managed to get the witches' approval."

"As soon as she said Spartoi would be overseeing the operation, the council quickly decided. The construction of the school is scheduled to start today. With the help of the witches' magic, it should be done within weeks" Stein confirmed.

"That is very good news, but I also wish to talk to Maka when she's available." Kid said

"I predicted you would so she'll be coming here soon, last I saw her was at the construction site." Stein told Kid.

"You always seem to know my thoughts."

"After being your teacher for a while, than fighting alongside you, you can get very predictable."

"I guess I do, you however are very unpredictable, when your lesson aren't involved. I still don't know how you managed to get Spirit to move to Europe, I thought he would never what to be the head of a branch that far." Kid recalled.

"I didn't really do anything, Maka helped out, and the big daughter lover Spirit is he couldn't say no to Maka." Stein remembered Maka's slight trick in getting Spirit to leave, that man would really do anything to please his daughter.

"I'm sure you'll be an over protective father once Marci grows up, if you aren't one already." Kid joked.

"I'm sure no boy will come near her if I'm around." Stein said in all seriousness.

"Then I feel bad for any boy who goes near her in the future." Kid smiled. This interaction was common between the two, Stein didn't see Kid as a student anymore, he always held respect but even though Kid is his superior, they still talk rather casually, much like Kid and Soul or Spirit and the former Lord Death.

"Sorry I'm late, Black Star was being annoying…again." Maka stated as she paced into the Death Room.

"You aren't really late, Stein and I were simply reminiscing." Kid stated

Maka looked at Kid and slightly chuckled.

"I haven't seen you look so casual in two years." Maka stated as Kid now looked at his clothing.

"I'll admit, you're right, I have been too formal lately." Kid agreed

"Anyways, why is it you wanted to see me?" Maka asked.

"I wanted to tell you since you don't currently have a weapon partner since Soul is with me, you could either look for a temporary partner, or you could manage the MWA's construction and protection." Kid offered.

"I don't know the first thing about construction and finding another weapon would take time so I'm not the person you should give that decision to." Maka answered.

"Not managing the construction, more like overseeing the workers and Spartoi. You've got to admit Black Star won't stay patient for more than a few hours." Kid said making both Stein and Maka to agree.

"Okay, I accept." Maka accepted

"Thank you than Maka you are now in charge of the construction of the MWA in my absence. Stein I would also talk to Kim or Eureka to arrange a meeting with Mabaa." Kid instructed

"Sorry for interrupting." Kid turned to see Daikoku as he walked up with a recently delivered newspaper in his hands.

"Don't worry you weren't interrupting, we actually just finished." Kid turned back to Stein and Maka who nodded in confirmation.  
"Before I go, may I ask if this is one of the regalia you spoke of?" Stein said as he looked at Daikoku.

"Yes, this is Daikoku, he is actually the one who offered Liz, Patty, Soul and I a place to stay while we're here." Kid introduced Daikoku.

"Daikoku this is Franken Stein and Maka Albarn, Stein works at the DWMA and Maka is the leader of my team, Spartoi." Kid explained

"Hello Mr. Daikoku, nice to meet you." Maka greeted.

"Your soul is very interesting, I see what you mean by "not alive yet alive" Lord Death." Stein looked at Daikoku's soul through the projection.

"It's a pleasure." Daikoku greeted with a slight bow.

"No need to formal, Mr. Daikoku, we aren't anybody important." Maka expressed

"You have always been too modest Maka, you should take pride in your accomplishments." Stein told her.

"I guess I've done some impressing things, huh." Maka said as she slightly blushed from the praise.

"We should get going, I doubt Black Star can go without hurting a construction worker or challenging them to arm wrestle or something." Stein suggested

"Yes, we'll be going." With that both walked away going to do what they were told.

Kid turned to Daikoku "What is it you wanted to show me?" Daikoku simply handed him the newspaper.

On the front page was a blurred picture of Kid flying off the building after he fought Bishamon. Kid simply looked at the picture not really seeing anything wrong with it.

"Someone seems to have seen me leaving." He stated

"Gods here are hard to notice by humans, so they haven't had the problem of publicity but now that this picture of you is out there, you'll have to stay low." Daikoku said

"I should be more careful in using my powers but if you can't be seen than how do you run the rest stop?" Kid asked

"If gods have enough prayers, they soon can be seen and take on human identities, like Kofuku and their shinki can also be seen. Gods are original born from prayers, but it could also mean their death." Daikoku explained

"If they lose their worshipers or prayers they die or are forgotten?" Kid replied

"Yes." Daikoku simply replied as he headed back to Kofuku who had already finished her breakfast along with Yuki who was quietly drinking tea. Kid saw Yuki "He couldn't have been older than fourteen when he died." He thought as he walked towards him and sat down

"You and I haven't been properly introduced, Death the Kid." Kid stuck out his arm expecting a hand shake. Yuki looked at Kid with uncertainty "Tell me, where you come from, is it normal to change into a weapon?" Yuki suddenly asked

"It is a very normal thing, the DWMA has hundreds of students who turn into weapons, and I'm sure there are still hundred and thousands of humans scattered throughout our world who have weapon blood, all they need to do is discover it." Kid answered slightly smiling at the power of humans. They weren't weak beings they will always get right back up if ever stepped on.

"Yuki! We have a job." Yato was heard as he landed in the yard.

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked

"Just advertising." Yato simply stated

"So what's the job?" Yuki asked

"Tenjin, want us to head over to his shrine, stating he wants us to deal with the phantoms in the area." Yato turned serious when he stated

"Phantoms, what are they? I only heard Bishamon say it when we were fighting but I never knew what they were." Kid stated

"Phantoms are beings from the far shore or afterlife. They simply come to near shore to cause trouble for humans and that hole in the sky attracted lots of them yesterday and they are still out there." Yato quickly explained

"Let me help." Kid abruptly stated

"It was because of my enemies that brought me here and caused all this trouble, allow me and Soul to accompany you." Kid once again stated

Yato looked at Kid for a moment, than back at Yuki

"The problem you'll have is waking up Soul, unless you decide to use Liz and Patty." Yuki stated.

"I'll let Liz and Patty sleep, Soul has slept long enough besides I need someone here for when someone wants to speak with me, I can let Liz and Patty to represent me while I am gone." Kid stated

"You'll have to be more careful, if people see you again, you could be recognized." Daikoku added as he sat beside Kofuku who simply listened in on the conversation.

"Damn, if only I had my mask. I am sure it came here with me but it must have" Kid grumbled

As if on cue, as if totally by coincidence, Hiyori arrived to the home holding something in her hands that looked very similar to Kid's mask **(A/N I know cliché or whatever. I just thought it would be the easiest way to get his mask back.) **

"Good morning everyone." Hiyori greeted with a happy smile on her face she stopped when she saw everyone staring at her.

"Good morning, Hiyorin!" Kofuku also greeted from her siting position.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing is wrong, where did you get that creepy looking mask?" Yato asked completely not realizing it was Kid's mask.

"Oh well I went back to the shopping center, since it isn't usually full on Sunday mornings, to buy some things so when I was left, I noticed this mask and in truth it reminded me of Kid so I brought it thinking it was his." Hiyori explained.

"Thank you for doing that Hiyori. That is in fact mine so thank you for bringing it." Kid showed his gratitude as he walked over and held out his hand allowing Hiyori to give it to him.

"I have to go the school festival is only a few days away so I have to go." With that Hiyori bowed and walked out heading for her friend's house.  
"Still in one piece, and perfectly symmetrical." Kid praised his mask as he placed it where he had placed his robe and holsters.

"I'll be down shortly." Kid headed up the stairs

The group heard some inaudible mumbles than some shifting around the room, more mumbling. About five minutes after Kid and Soul came down, Soul clothing slightly wrinkled and his tie slightly crooked.

"Let's get going." Kid said

"One of Tenjin's shrines isn't far from here so we could walk." Yato stated.

"Can't I have breakfast first?" Soul asked even though he had already sat down and was eating.

"Well we don't have a choice now." Kid remarked.

Soul ate his rice along with some side of miso and Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet). Soul finished his breakfast in about ten minutes.  
"Thank you for the meal." Soul thanked Kofuku and Daikoku.

"Daikoku and Kiddo-chan made it." Kofuku told Soul with a smile. Soul noticed Daikoku twitch when he heard Kid's nickname.

"Kiddo-chan?" Soul held back a laugh, Yato and Yuki didn't seem affected by the name since they knew Kofuku and her rather…eccentric personality.

"You find something wrong with how milady addresses people." Daikoku suddenly turned offensive as he scowled Soul.

"No, sir." Soul quickly said as he back away from Daikoku. Soul isn't normally scared of things but Daikoku seemed ready to kill him.

"Let's get going then." Yato told them. Kid put on his robe, leaving his holsters where he had placed them and tucked his mask underneath his robe. He would draw to much attention with a skull mask. The four left the rest area and headed towards Tenjin's shrine. The walk there was mainly Yato giving an explanation on who Tenjin is. Kid slightly knew but it's better to have more knowledge than simple pits and pieces. They soon arrived to Tenjin's shrine entrance.

"Tenjin." Yato said

The god of knowledge suddenly appeared through teleportation.

"You finally got here, I called a while ago." Tenjin said as he smoked his pipe.

Tenjin than noticed Kid and was confused of his odd appearance.

"Who are your friends?" Tenjin asked slightly cautious of Kid.

"How should I explain this?" Yato spoke out loud as he scratched his head.

Kid stepped up "It is an honor to meet you Tenjin." Kid bowed to the god of knowledge. Tenjin was slightly surprised to see this.

"I am Lord Death the Kid, and this is my Death Scythe Soul Eater. We are not from this world, believe it or not and Yato actually saved Soul so I've decided to come and help him deal with these phantoms." Kid explained

Tenjin wore a very serious expression, he was a wise god who has lived thousands of years but he's never heard that before. Even though Tenjin was very doubtful he didn't see any indication that Kid was lying.

"This is a very irrational explanation yet you don't seem to be lying so tell me do you have any proof?" Tenjin asked

"Yes… where are am from, I run a school known as The DWMA where humans who can turn into weapons, much like your regalia, are taught on how to protect the world. My friend Soul, is not just a weapon but one of the most powerful, he's my personal Death Scythe." Kid motioned toward Soul who also stepped up.

Tenjin simply stared at the boy who also had a very strange appearance. He was about to ask him what he meant when Soul shared a nod with Kid. Soul than stretched out his hand as it lit a bright blue light.

Tenjin stared with wide eyes along with his hidden shinki.

Soul arm had transformed into a black and red blade which was split in between by zig-zag like patterns soon enough he was engulfed by a blue light which was now taking the formation of a staff like weapon. The light, now taking a weapon type form, spun in front of Kid he wore an indifferent appearance. Soon enough Kid grabbed the spinning light which now held a more distinctive shape of a scythe, and twirled it between his fingers. Yato and Yuki also looked with interest and amazement.

Kid finished twirling it and propped it on his shoulder causing the light to fade revealing a red and black scythe. The blade was red and black while the staff-like haft was white with a gold ring at the bottom.

Tenjin stood in front of Kid and Soul's weapon form, Tsuyu along with the "Tenjin sisters" appeared, astonished by what they saw.

"You're a god?" Tenjin finally spoke.

"Yes but not from this world. I am the only god back in my world, I am the God of Death." Kid declared. This surprised Tenjin and his shinki, since they have never met a shinigami before.

"You are a shinigami, I've never seen one, and I must say that I am rather interested." Tenjin spoke now removing his pipe.

"Makoto." He stated as his pipe glowed and left his hands, it soon became a young-looking girl.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Mayu." She stated with a bow.

"Do you believe me now?" Kid asked.

"You did put give a good argument so you came to help Yato with the phantoms." Tenjin said

"Yes, Yato saved Death Scythe from falling to his death yesterday so I wish to help and it can also be my fault for all the phantoms appearing at once." Kid told Tenjin

"So you are the people who fell through the hole." Tenjin confirmed

"Yes we are and as of now we are simply waiting for our friends back in our world to find a way to get us back." Kid explained

"You're basically stuck here." One of the Tenjin sisters said.

"In a way yes." Kid confirmed

Tenjin looked at Kid before taking out a five yen coin "Here you go." He stated before tossing to Yato who easily got it.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear!" Yato exclaimed like he usually does

"Sekki." He stated making Yuki transform into a katana.

"Let's go then." With that he jumped towards the location of the phantoms.

"His weapon form is pretty cool." Soul commented from within his weapon form.

"It is interesting, anyways let's go." As Kid said that his skull jets appeared, they powered up and he flew after Yato.

"Did he just fly away?" Mayu asked

"It seems he did. Our new friend seems to be full of surprises." Tenjin stated genially surprised by Kid's abilities.

* * *

**A/N Here's another chapter hope you liked it, the next chapter (which should be up later today, if I don't get lazy) Is much better and much longer.**

**I've actually read more of the Noragami manga and decided to use regalia and shinki.**


	6. Battle

**A/N Here is another chapter filled with a little more action. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Yato and Kid sliced through several phantoms, Kid flying through the air while Yato jumped from building to building killing any phantom in sight. Kid had now lifted his hood and put on his mask, giving him his Lord Death appearance.

To Kid most of the phantoms looked like giant stingrays flying through the sky while other looked like blobs of mass with several eyes.

Yato dealt with most of the phantoms on the ground while Kid took to the air for obvious reasons.

"These phantoms are hideously asymmetrical." Kid told Soul as he used him to slice through a giant bird-like phantom with several misplaced eyes.

"I agree with them being ugly. They are like something you see in a movie." Soul agreed.

"They are seemingly easier to kill than evil humans, and these phantoms can't become Kishin." Kid stated as he sliced another flying phantom in half and then quickly turning to slice another phantom who charged at him.

"Still making someone want to die is totally uncool." Soul remarked as Kid twirled him and then was used to cut a "bird" phantom's neck causing it to disappear.

"I haven't been this active in the field lately." Kid said

"You've been too busy with keeping the peace and reaper training." Soul recalled

Yato sliced a giant frog phantom with Sekki, killing the last one in his area. He looked back at Kid who was fighting several phantoms in the air with his scythe.

"Could you believe we're fighting with Death himself?" Yato asked his shinki.

"No and I never would imagine a shinigami running a school." Yuki answered as Yato sliced another frog phantom.

"That was a surprise but he seems qualified to, I mean look at him." Yato said as he looked at Kid who was flying and slicing through phantoms without a problem. Even though Kid killed several phantoms they seem to continue without stop.  
"Hey, watch out!" Yato was brought out of his thoughts by Yuki's voice shouted at him from his shinki form. Yato turned back to see a blob with several eyes nearly engulfing him.

"Shit!" Yato said before jumping back landing on top a street lamp.

Soon more phantoms joined the big blob

"You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the Yato god, lay waste with the Sekki and expel thy vast defilement!" Yato shouted as he ran his finger towards the tip of the sekki lighting it up as his finger passed. When he finished his sword glowed as if reflecting a bright light.

Yato jumped towards the phantoms "Rend!" He yelled as with one slice killed all of them.

He landed behind them as they burst.

"Well that's all of them down here." Yato stated as he turned back only to see a group of phantom quickly surrounding Kid faster than he could kill them.

"He's being overwhelmed!" Yato shouted as he jumped on a building intending on helping Kid

"Damn they are surrounding us." Kid said as he continued killing phantoms having no effect in clearing them.  
"This could be a problem, what are we going to do they just keep coming." Soul said.

"I could try something I've trained with but it could go wrong." Kid indicated

"Well it's probably better than dying in a different world." Soul said

Kid thought about what he was going to do and finally decided "Here goes nothing." As he said this he pulled his head back slightly, golden particles seemingly being sucked into the eye sockets of his mask.

Kid then aimed his head towards the phantoms in front of him releasing a giant ball of what seemed to be golden electricity lit up the area.

"What the hell!" Yato exclaimed as he saw the electricity evaporate every phantom around Kid and even killed any phantoms close to Kid in strands of electricity.

When it died down Kid was still flying there but his jets seemed to be failing as they would turn on and off as he descended.

Kid held his head trying to knock himself out of his daze caused by the shockwave he just used.

"Kid you alright?" Soul asked

"Yeah, just never used shockwaves to that capacity before, I think I burned my eyes." Kid stated as he landed on a building still slightly dazed.

Soul transformed back to his human formed and went over to stand next to Kid who had taken off his mask. Soul noticed Kids eyes were red along with the area around them which were seemed to be red as if sun-burned.

Kid rubbed his eyes, attempting to open them without feeling pain. Kid slightly open his eyes but found he could only squint slightly without feeling pain.

"I've seen that power before, your father used it when the Kishin was revived." Soul acknowledged

"Back in our world, I was working on controlling and mastering the shockwaves but I'm still far from it." Kid stated with half opened eyes.

Yato landed seeing Soul and Kid. He then noticed Kid's eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"Shockwaves, that bright light you just saw caused this. Let's just say I haven't mastered it yet." Kid answered still struggling to open his eyes fully.

"Are you okay?" Yato asked

"My healing ability should have it healed, it might take longer than usual since this isn't a normal injury but within time it'll heal." Kid confirmed as he put his mask back on which also had slight burn marks around the eye sockets.

"At least these shockwaves killed all the phantoms here." Yato said as he looked around and in truth all phantoms were gone. Kid also noticed this.

"I guess that's done job well done Yuki and thanks for helping you two, I doubt we could have done this without you." Yato thanked as he smiled.

"Wait what about the other portal, it should have attracted phantoms." Kid said

"It probably did but I am sure Bishamon is taking care of that area."

As Yato said this Bishamon was riding her lion and shooting phantoms when she suddenly sneezed.

"That was odd." She thought.  
"Veena, hopefully you aren't getting sick." Kazuma said.

Bishamon simply ignored it as she continued killing phantoms.

"Let's head back that took longer than I thought it would. It's nearly two." Yato stated.

"Liz and Patty should have already woken up by now." Kid added.

"Kid are you there?"

Daikoku turned towards the projection only to see a pink haired girl wearing what seemed a hat with ears and a matching robe.

"Lord Death?" Stein also appeared seeming confused as to why Kid wasn't there.

Daikoku decided to deal with the situation since Liz and Patty were taking a bath.

"Hello again Mr. Stein, but Lord Kid isn't here at the moment." Daikoku walked up to the projection.

"Oh Daikoku, where did Lord Death go?" Stein asked.

"He's off helping another god deal with some phantoms." Daikoku responded

Stein simply stared at Daikoku while Kim simply stood in confusion "Stein who is this?" Kim decided to speak up.

"This is Daikoku, he's been helping the others out, while they are in their world." Stein explained

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Mr. Daikoku." Kim bowed

"No need to be formal, besides it wasn't my decision in the first place, my master Kofuku was generous enough to let them stay." He explained

"If Lord Death isn't there, what about Death Scythe?" Stein asked

"He also went along with him, like I said they went to help get rid of phantoms." Daikoku told them.

"Liz and Patty?" Stein simply asked

"They are currently taking a bath." Daikoku simply answered.

"So nobody is there to talk to us?" Stein asked.

"Sorry but no, I am the only one here besides my master Kofuku." Daikoku reassured.

"Can we speak with your master?" Stein asked.

"Yes of course." Daikoku went back to fetch his master. Stein and Kim waited a minute or so until a pink haired girl walked up to the projection. Kofuku walked up with a smile on her face, she had changed out of her pajamas and was now in her usually attire.

"Hiiiii!" Kofuku greeted with a very happy expression.

"Hello Ms. Kofuku." Stein greeted with a monotone voice.

"Hi." Kim said also wearing a smile.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Kofuku. I'm Professor Franken Stein and this is the witch Kim Diehl and I would personally like to thank you for allowing Lord Death to stay at your home." Stein told Kofuku

"No, no need to thank me. It's alright, anyone would have helped Kiddo-chan." Kofuku said with her usual personality.

Daikoku once again seemed to twitch at the name.

"Kiddo-chan?" Stein and Kim said in unison with equally confused tones.

"Yes that is what milady, Kofuku, calls Lord Kid. She tends to give people nicknames when she get comfortable." Daikoku explained.

"I see so Lord Death befriended another god so easily. He'll have no problem than if he gets help from the gods in your world. Thank you." Stein said

"Kiddo-chan has nice friends." Kofuku told Daikoku who nodded in agreement.

"You should probably stay clear of Kid, he can be a pervert." Kim suddenly said remembering when Kid burst into the girls' shower, simply "wanting to make them bathe quicker". It is true Kid had no intention on peeping but Kim still sees him as a pervert even if told otherwise.

When Daikoku seemed to physical flinch.

"Really? Oh even Kiddo-chan is a pervert." Kofuku simply passed it by, seemingly joking.

"Calm down Kim, don't go saying misunderstanding things about Lord Death. Simply because he charged into the girls' showers doesn't mean he is a pervert." Stein said with a joking smile.  
Kim was blushing "Stein I purposely didn't tell them why, I think he's a pervert!" Kim shouted.

Daikoku once again flinched "He's a pervert but he doesn't seem like one but maybe he is hiding it. If he even tries to peep on milady, I don't care if he is the god of death, and I'll kill him" Daikoku started thinking.

"Don't worry about what she said, Lord Death was under very frustrating situation, we all were actually but these girls decided to take a long shower and he decided it would be best to rush in there and attempt to help." Stein explained calming Daikoku down.

"You said they are dealing with "phantoms" would you mind explaining what they are?" Stein curiosity was burning to know what these "phantoms" were.

"I'm actually slightly interested as well so we might as well talk until Kid gets here." Kim added

"Basically, phantoms are beings from the afterlife, which come to the land of the living to cause trouble. They influence those who are alive and make them depressed and doubtful of their lives. Phantoms also corrupt dead souls, making more phantoms. They also posses the ability to "blight" gods and shinki which could kill them." Daikoku fully explained the phantoms.

"Interesting, I wouldn't mind dissecting phantoms, if it were possible." Stein gained a glint in his glasses as he said this.

"You and dissecting things. You should get another hobby." Kim told Stein.

"I guess I should." Stein said with a bored expression as he turned the screw in his head.

"Oh I needed that bath." Liz was heard making Daikoku, Stein, Kim, and Kofuku's attention to be focused on her.

"Yeah that clean water, really hit the spot." Patty said behind Liz.

Liz and Patty turned to the group "Oh hey everyone, we miss anything?" Liz asked.

"How's it going Liz, Patty?" Kim said as she came into view

"Kim, you're back from the Witch's Realm?" Liz asked as she stepped up, along with Patty.

"Yeah Jacqueline and I came back along with Ox and Harvar who are at the construction site for the MWA."

"Oh Ox, ha, anything happen between you two?" Liz teasingly asked making Kim slightly blush.

"Hahaha Kim loves Ox." Patty teased too

"Liz, Patty good to see you awake now." Kid said as he landed aside with Yato

"Where did you run off?" Liz asked

"Simply passing the time while you wake up, oh and Kim good to see you." Kid answered

"We have news from the Witch Realm and Mabaa will be here shortly as you requested" Kim informed him.

"Alright." Kid stated seriously as the meeting started.

* * *

**Witch Realm**

**Unknown Location**

"Are the preparations ready?" A witch dressed in bear like attire, which indicated her animal theme is a bear, asked.

"Yes Lady Kuma, the evil humans have been rounded up and we are ready to test the madness magic." Another witch who was kneeling said this witch's animal theme seemed to be foxes as she somewhat shared features, like fox ears and whiskers.

The now identified Lady Kuma turned to look at another witch who was standing next to the fox witch. "Yamori, you state the reaper is still alive and the theory is correct, so he is in another dimension." Lady Kuma restated

"Yes, Lady Kuma, I heard the three-star meister Maka Albarn state it herself." Yamori said

"Very good, I had hoped that spell killed the damn reaper but I guess we'll have to go with a different method to get rid of him." Lady Kuma stated.

"Lady Kuma, we are ready to begin." A witch came up to Kuma's throne-like chair.

"Excellent thank you Aruma. Yamori, Yagi, Kame prepare yourselves." Kuma called for the three witches. Yamori's animal seemed to be a gecko, Yagi's wore a cloak so her animal theme wasn't clear. Kame's animal theme seemed to be that of a turtle.

"It is an honor to accept this mission, Lady Kuma. I will personally enjoy killing that reaper and his death scythes." Yagi stated as she lowered her cloaked hood revealing her animal theme being that of a goat or sheep.

"I'm sure it will be a simple task for you after the operation you led in sending him there in the first place you'll have no problem." Kuma now smiled an evil smile along with Yagi.

The three witches went to stand in the center of the room, while an estimated twenty-five evil humans were brought in all under control of witch magic.

"Start the fusion." Kuma commanded. Several cloaked witched surrounded Yagi, Yamori and Kame and started chanting. A barrier was soon around the three witches, while three eyes, much like the Kishin's, appeared glowing a dark red. The three girls soon started screaming in agony as they were injected with madness.

After a few minutes of agonizing screams as quick as they started they stopped, along with the bright red light.

"Yagi, Yamori, Kame do you understand me." Kuma asked with a serious tone.

"Yes Lady Kuma." All three said in unison.

Kuma smiled evilly "Than you know what you must do, find and stop the reaper along with his death scythes. Destroy anyone who is helping him and destroy that pathetic reaper projection of his." Kuma ordered with a fierce determination

"It will be accomplished Lady Kuma." All three once again said in unison.

"Start with the spell." Kuma instructed

More witches appeared around the evil humans and started chanting. A similar barrier soon appeared around the mind-controlled evil humans and soon a pentagram appeared under both Yagi, Yamori, Kame and the evil humans.

"It is working, the Order of the Pentagram will rule the world!" Kuma shouted making every other witch present shout it glory.

Soon the same hands which disintegrated Kid, Soul, Patty and Liz started touching the three witches and evil humans, transferring them to the other world. Yamori, Kame and Yagi started smiling insane smiles as they were disintegrated into nothing along with the evil humans.

"Your research was a success Lady Kuma, we are one step closer to ruling this pathetic world." Aruma stated as she kneeled.

"Soon we will control everything and everyone. Soon this will be the World of Witches." Kuma shouted once again making every witch shout in glory and praise.

"Next step is taking Mabaa's command, once I do that nobody, not even Death, will be able to stop me." Kuma thought as she smiled a sinister smile.

* * *

**Back in the Noragami World**

"I see so these witches have somehow managed to create magic infused with madness." Kid restated making sure he heard correctly.

"Grand Witch Mabaa's sources have assured this assumption, since many witches we've seen in the past two years who've gone rogue usually died of their own doing, which we now know is madness." Kim confirmed.

For the past two hours or so Kid and his death scythes were briefed in what had happened in the week since they went "missing". Along with Kofuku and Daikoku who simply stayed quiet since they didn't understand most of what they were speaking of. Most of it had been reports of missions from students or three-star meisters including Spartoi. Until the latest report being of the witch's discovery of madness magic.

"This isn't cool, madness infused with magic. These witches could possibly reach the level of Asura which won't end well." Soul added

"I doubt they'll gain that much power before going completely insane, there is no doubt they will gain power but from my understanding of magic and madness, I don't think the two fit together well." Kid stated

"That is something I also believe since most of these witches died of unknown means, well until now anyways." Stein specified

"I can see why Mabaa has been busy." Kid

"Once again she sends her apologizes but also told me to pass on any message." Kim told Kid

"Very well, I want you to not only tell this to Mabaa but the Witch Judge as well so please listen carefully." Kid made sure Kim was ready.

"I'm ready." Kim assured.

"Grand Witch Mabaa, I would personally like to apologize for my absence this past week. I understand you have been busy but I feel this matter must be seen to immediately. As you probably know the MWA's construction has already begun and I've even assigned my personal team Spartoi to oversee its progress and protection. Associated with the MWA's protection, I would wish to know, if it comes to this, does my team Spartoi have permission to use lethal force against the rogue witches. I await your answer." Kid finished his message.

"I will deliver the message as fast as I can." Kim said as she turned a left.

"I'll be leaving too Lord Death, Marie made me promise to cook dinner today so-" Stein stopped talking abruptly "It seems she decided to pay a visit." He stated as he turned revealing Marie holding the hand of a little girl with short blonde hair and olive-green eyes.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted as she ran towards Stein, slightly stumbling. Stein wore a genuine smile as he saw his daughter ran up to him. Stein crouched down and opened his arms, waiting for his daughter to hug him.

"Hello, Marci." Stein greeted as he picked her up.

"Daddy, Mommy showed me around the city." Marci told her father happily

"Really? I thought you were staying home." Stein turned to Marie.

"I thought you were cooking dinner." Marie stated "angrily"

"Hello Marie, it isn't all Stein's fault. I've occupied his time, sorry." Kid apologized as Marie walked up the mirror/projection with a worried look.

"I've heard about what happened, are you kids alright." Marie asked with full concern in her voice. Even after Kid became Lord Death Marie always worried about every little thing. She was basically everyone's mother.

"Don't worry Marie, cool guys like us, don't go down easily." Soul smiled.

"No need to worry, we do have Lord Death with us." Liz also told her.

"Yeah and we also have big sis!" Patty exclaimed as well.

"Just be careful, you are still in training Kid." Marie reminded him

"This world doesn't seem to have too many threats and we've met really nice people here." Kid motioned toward Kofuku and Daikoku.

"Thank you two for taking care of my former students." Marie said. Daikoku and Kofuku simply nodded with smiles.

"You've grown a bit since last I saw you Marci." Kid turned his attention to the little girl in Steins hands.

"Hi, Mr. Death." She said as she waved with her small hands.

"Oh, she is so cute!" Liz nearly died of how cute Marci was.

After a half-hour of reminiscing Stein decided it was time to leave. By now it was already evening in both worlds. The sun now creating an array of orange color in the sky as went further down.

"Another day gone by." Soul stated

"I miss my giraffe." Patty stated talking about her favorite stuffed animal given to her by Kid.

"We'll just have to live with it until they find a way to bring us back. I apologize but I'll have to ask to stay at your residence again." Kid turned to look at Kofuku and Daikoku.

"No need, Kiddo-chan stay here as long as you need to." Kofuku reassured

"Kiddo-chan?" Liz chuckled

"Kiddo-chan, Kiddo-chan." Patty sang

"Anyways, we should –" Kid stopped mid sentence as he turned to look at the city in the distance.

His weapons knew something was wrong "Kid you okay?" Soul asked

"Is there something wrong? Kofuku asked

"Did anyone else notice it got cloudy all of a sudden?" As Kid mentioned this everyone looked up and what Kid said was true the cloud which was sunny minutes ago was now covered with thick grey clouds.

"This happened yesterday as well but it never started raining." Daikoku added

"It's just strange weather, what is so bad about that?" Soul asked

Kid continued looking at the sky as if waiting for something

* * *

Hiyori walked towards her house after a long day of knitting and making maid outfits for the couple café.

"I wonder how Kid and the others are doing, being in a whole different world is probably tiring." Hiyori thought. "I hope Yato isn't causing them any trouble, I wonder what he did today, and usually I spend Sundays with them." She continued walking not noticing the looming clouds overhead.

"Kid seems to be a god who isn't forgotten but if that's true than people in his world pray for death? That can't be I don't think anyone would pray for that but how can they be so casual as to let the god of death protect their world. He doesn't seem bad but it still strange." Hiyori continued thinking of Kid's death god status.

"He doesn't seem like any shinigami, I've read about, instead of wanting people dead, he wants to protect them and make them prosper." She struggled with her thoughts

Hiyori's cellphone startled her out of her thoughts, she removed it from her pocket. She noticed it was Yama.

"Hi, Yama-chan." Hiyori greeted

"_We've got a problem Hiyori, Ami-chan had something come up so she can't buy the final materials we need for the costumes. She wondered if you and I can buy the material we need"_ Yama explained over the phone.

"I guess I can, I'll meet you at the shopping center." Hiyori agreed. With a final thanks from Yama the phone line was cut.

Hiyori looked up finally noticing the cloud covered sky "That's strange, this happened yesterday too…right before the holes opened." Hiyori suddenly realized this might not be strange weather.

She looked back towards the direction of the shopping center than towards the direction of the Kofuku's shop

"Should I warn them, they probably already know, or should I warn Yama-chan." Hiyori contemplated

The sky suddenly roared with "thunder" as a hole bigger than before split the sky, making any person outside look up in horror and disbelief. Soon after several things were seen falling out of the hole

* * *

"It can't be." Kid whispered

"What's going on Kid?" Soul asked now more worried

"Several kishin-eggs are falling from the sky, I don't know how but they seem to be free falling onto… a very populated area!" Kid used soul perception to see every soul in the area and estimated around two-hundred people, with twenty-five kishin-eggs, pretty much a disaster waiting to happen.

"Wait you mean, demon gods are here?" Daikoku asked being slightly frantic.

Kid didn't answer as he quickly went to put on his holsters and readied his reaper jets.

"All of you transform. We are heading over there!" Kid told his death scythes who quickly complied.

"You two stay here and if you can make sure everyone else stays inside." With that Kid blasted off at full speed towards the kishin-eggs. When he reached altitude he noticed the giant black hole in the sky, seemingly spitting out kishin-eggs.

"Someone is sending them here!" Kid exclaimed as he flew towards the hole.

"You mean the witches are purposing sending evil humans here?" Soul asked from within his scythe form.

"They must have found out I'm still alive so they must have decided this was the best way to finish me off." Kid explained his theory.

* * *

The shopping center was busting with shoppers. Young and old they all shopped happily.

Yama was waiting for Hiyori patiently as she looked through windows of shops randomly. She suddenly heard a loud crash coming from above her, nearly every shopper looked up in horror. Strange looking creatures came crashing down through the glass ceiling. All shoppers quickly ran for cover from the falling glass.

The creatures landed one by one creating a cloud of smoke where they landed from the ground they crushed.

Some shoppers came out of cover to see what had landed.

"More souls." A very eerie voice was heard causing chills to run down everyone's spines. The smoke cleared to reveal human looking disfigured creatures, one could only describe as monsters or demons.

"Need more power." One of the creatures said as its gaze looked over the crowd of people who came out of cover.

In one quick move once of the monster sliced an innocent by stander in half revealing his soul and causing everyone else to yell if fear and panic. The creature than proceeded to grab the soul and eat it.

"More power." It stated.

"How dare you!" Kid yelled as he came down and sliced the evil human in half causing it to simply explode revealing its red soul.

Everyone who hadn't already ran away looked in amazement and fear.

"You think that I'll allow you to simply come to this world and kill innocent humans, never! You cause pain in my world but you won't anymore!" Kid shouted as he sliced two more evil humans with Soul.

"More souls!" They shouted.

Kid was ready to kill each one of them before he sensed all the human souls still in the area.

"Too many people some of them are bound to be injured." Kid thought.

"Soul, I need you to get everyone out of here and deal with the evil humans who landed around the mall." Kid ordered

"On it!" Soul said as her reverted back to his human form once again shocking everyone watching.

"Everyone get out of here! Don't just stand there run towards the exit now!" Soul shouting which made everyone listen and start running towards the exit.

Soul turned back to Kid and nodded as he too ran towards the exit, intending on dealing with the evil humans outside.

Kid saw Soul leave and removed Liz and Patty from their holsters. "You, who seek to defile peace and bring chaos shall be vanquished from this world, even if these aren't the people I swore to protect, I will stay lay down my life for anyone who you seek to destroy." Kid stated this as he pointed Liz and Patty at the evil humans.

"You go Kid." Liz praised

"Woohooo, Kid is awesome!" Shouted Patty.

* * *

"Everyone get away from the area!" A police officer yelled as he motioned for the running people to find a way far from the shopping center. He turned back to see a giant evil human with a ragged mask, flip a cop car as if it was a toy.

"What the hell is happening?" He said as he saw a fellow officer run up to him

"Satsu! Do you what those things are?" The other officer asked with an expression full of fear

"No and frankly I don't want to find out. Just call headquarters tell them to send backup." Satsu told him

"What about the civilians we have no idea how many are still inside." Satsu fellow officer yelled slightly panicking

"Calm down Kei, most civilians seemed to have made it out but some are still exiting so we have to protect them from these monsters." Satsu calmed Kei down.

Kei went to call backup from his car, along with an ambulance and fire department.

The evil human which flipped a car earlier started running towards a group of civilians running out of the center, little did it know one of those civilians was a death scythe.

"Hey get away from them!" Satsu yelled as he shot at the evil human. Gaining its attention Satsu froze as it looked at him "Souls. More power!" It shouted as it was about to charge at Satsu only to be stopped by Soul who walked in front of him

"Hey ugly, you want to eat any of these people's souls. You'll have to get through me." Soul stated as he looked at the evil human.

"What the hell are you doing kid, get away from here!" Satsu yelled only to be ignored as the evil human charged Soul.

Soul simply smiled as a scythe blade appeared from his forearm shocking Satsu.

As the evil human neared Soul jumped into the air and came down on the evil human "Got you now." With that Soul stabbed the monstrosity through the head, killing it. The evil human exploded revealing the red kishin-egg soul.

"One down, many more to go." Soul stated as he grabbed the soul.

"Wait what do I do with the souls? I could eat them, well bottoms up." Soul grabbed the soul and arched his head back with an opened mouth revealing his sharp teeth. He then put the kishin-egg in his mouth as swallowed. "Like always very delicious." He smiled as he said this.

The civilian he saved ran away not really caring what Soul did but Satsu simply stared in amazement and slight disgust. Soul noticed this but only smiled at him.

"MORE POWER!" Another evil human shouted as he rounded the corner followed by three more.

"Come at me then!" Soul shouted as more scythe blades appeared from his arms and back.

"SOULS!" One of the evil humans shouted as all three charged Soul who charged them as well.

Satsu simply stood there amazed at the teenager's abilities and bravery along with being confused. "What the hell is going on today?" He thought as he watched Soul start killing the evil humans.

* * *

Kid dodged a blade as he shot several bullets to an evil human dispersing it leaving a kishin-egg in its place.

Most of the evil humans could transform parts of their bodies into different types of weapons while other simply held some sort of weapon in their hands.

"This is too easy, did they really think these low level evil humans. They must have something else in plan." Kid said this as he put Liz and Patty into two of the evil humans' mouths.

"Why do you always put me in something's mouth?!" Liz shouted

"Don't worry Sis, Kid knows what he's doing." Patty reassured her sister.

Kid shot right their mouths killing them. This leaves about ten evil humans left. "Is this really all they have planned" Kid was brought out of his thoughts by a giant axe coming down on him.

He quickly activated his arm shields.

"I know who you are you're Lord Death but not even you can stop me." It said

"You're the Butcher of Rostov, you have been put on my list. I will sentence your death penalty myself." Kid stated as he pushed the Butcher's knife away from him and quickly shot his head killing the evil human.

"I've noticed most of these evil humans, are on my list." Kid mentioned as he saw a few evil humans he had put on his list not long ago like Citizen O, Asghar the Murderer and The Wolf of Moscow.

"So the witches somehow know my personal list." Kid thought as he shot Citizen O in the chest causing him to shout in pain.

"Which means there is someone feeding them information." Kid now shot Citizen O's headed killing him.

"There are only eight left. Oh eight what a symmetrical number." Kid stated as he thought about his favorite number.

"You can reminisce about the number after we've killed these monsters." Liz scolded Kid

"I guess I'll have to ruin this perfect symmetry." Kid said as he shot another evil human.

"From what I can see, Soul seems to be having no problem with killing the evil humans outside." Kid said as he used his soul perception to monitor Souls location only to see his soul moving around non-stop killing evil humans, he would run out soon.

Unknown to them, the three witches had already fell from the black hole but were using soul protection to block their souls.

Yagi had awaken first out of the three, and was currently flying over the city looking for the reaper projection, keeping both worlds linked.

"Oh where are you, if Yamori is right, Death should be staying with a god from this world." Yagi spoke to herself with a slight insane tone. Ever since being infused with madness Yagi felt as though her power increased greatly.

"I'll kill whoever, harbored that pathetic reaper. They will be named a criminal of the Order of the Pentagram." Yagi smiled madly as she told herself the plan.

"Oh where, oh where can the projection be?" She asked as she looked at the passing neighborhoods below her.

Yagi passed house and house, the gaping holes in the sky had now closes dispersing of the clouds revealing the sky getting darker and darker.

"It's almost night time, well that will make this easier, I'll be able to see that purple light from up here." She stated

"Oh there it is." Yagi smiled a devilish smile as she saw the bright purple light coming from down below her as she descended.

"Ahhh, why did Kiddo-chan leave to suddenly?" Kofuku whined as she drank some tea, served by Daikoku of course.

"You heard what he said kishin have somehow made it into this world, we should stay inside until he comes back." Daikoku told his master

After Kid left, Daikoku had told Kofuku to stay inside as he went around the neighborhood looking for anyone who was outside and quickly warning them to stay inside.

"Kiddo-chan will be okay, I know that, but I'm still worried. He says he is the only god in his word so he must be lonely, in a way he is kind of like Yatty but Yatty still has other gods to relate to while Kiddo-chan has none." Kofuku looked towards the floor now depressed.

"He may be the only god but he has an entire world which looks to him for protection and comfort. He also has those three weapons, they seem to care for him and he seems to care back. Kid may be a shinigami but I don't think death is something he likes. What worries me the most, is their ages; they are teenagers no older than Hiyori and from what they've said, they must have experienced horrors even in their young age which saddens me." Daikoku expressed his opinion

"Daikoku really cares for kids even if they are from another world." Kofuku slightly mocked as she leaned on him.

"This will be fun." Daikoku and Kofuku heard a female voice say as they turned towards the entrance. They saw Yagi confused by her attired which was that of her normal goat theme.

Daikoku quickly got up being cautious, simply having a bad feeling of the situation.

"Kofuku stay here." He told her as he walked towards the witch.

"Daikoku." Kofuku reached for him but he continued walking

"Who are you?" Daikoku asked defensively as he in front of Yagi.

"So you must be one of the reaper's "friends"." She stated with a malicious tone and smile.

"What do you want with Lord Kid?" Daikoku asked with a more menacing expression.

"Oh are you mad? You really are helping Death? He wrapped you around his finger into thinking he is a savior." Yagi stated.

"I don't like you talking to Daikoku like that." Kofuku walked up and stood next to her shinki defending him.

"Another one, Yamori said something about a couple or something, now which one is the god?" Yagi asked

Daikoku and Kofuku slightly stiffened when they heard this neither wanting to answer. They could tell Yagi had malicious intents.  
"Not talking well I was going to kill both of you anyways." Yagi smiled as she raised her hands making skinny cylindrical spears appear floating above her hands. The spears than started glowing a dark red.  
"After I kill you, I'll break that damn projection." Yagi said this as she motioned towards the projection which was still giving live feed of the Death Room.

Yagi suddenly sent the spears towards the two making Daikoku act as quick as he can "Borderline!" He quickly moved his arm across the ground creating the borderline as he now stood in front of Kofuku.

One of the spears rebounded but the other barely made it through making its way to Daikoku's shoulder, impaling it.

"Daikoku!" Kofuku shouted as she rushed to the cringing Daikoku who was now bleeding from his shoulder.

"Stay back milady, I don't know how strong this borderline is, it could collapse any minute." Daikoku told her as he attempted to grab the spear which still impaled his shoulder only to be burned as his hand neared it.

"What the hell?" He asked confused.

"You think you can simply pull it out? That little spike is filled with madness, meaning madness is starting to fill your body." Yagi explained with a wicked smile.

"What?" Daikoku remembered hearing Kid mention madness once but never really asked what it really meant.

"I'll admit, This barrier is rather impressive." Yagi stated as she put her hand on the barrier.

Yagi stepped and produced more spears which were now bigger along with battering rams which resembled the horns of an actual ram.

"With the madness engulfing you, this barrier will weaken more and more." She slightly chuckled as she continued beating on the borderline.

"Kofuku call Yato, he should be done with whatever job he's doing." Daikoku whispered.

Kofuku quickly ran inside and found her phone.

* * *

"These phantoms came out of nowhere!" Yato yelled as he jumped to slice another phantom.

"The clouds from earlier are gone too." Yuki pointed out.

Yato landed on a roof, watching several stingray looking phantoms flying through the air, or surrounding a building.

"This doesn't feel right." Yato stated

He suddenly heard his phone ringing, quickly taking it out of his pocket.

"Hello! Fast, Affordable, and relaiable! Delivery God Ya-

"_Yatty!" _Yato quickly turned serious as he heard the desperation in Kofuku's voice.

"Kofuku, what's wrong?" He asked.

"_Just get over here now!" _Kofuku yelled before she hung-up.

"Kofuku! Damn it why did she have to hang up, these phantoms are going to have to wait." Yato stated as he jumped and ran from building to building heading towards the rest stop.

* * *

Kid disposed of the remaining evil humans with ease and was now frozen as he sensed Yagi's soul.

"There is a witch here." Kid stated with a monotone yet fierce sounding voice

"Her soul seems to be covered with madness, it nearly seems like a kishin-egg." Kid continued observing Yagi's soul. He suddenly saw Daikoku and Kofuku's soul's and realized the witch was at the rest stop.

"She's at the rest stop!" Kid shouted out loud as he blasted his reaper jets flying through the broken glass ceiling. He looked towards the direction of the rest stop, noticing all the sirens coming from in front of the building, "Soul killed the evil humans but I bet he has a lot of explaining to do." Kid thought as he was ready to blast off towards the rest stop but was stopped by an explosion and another witch soul.

"Another one!" Kid exclaimed as turned towards the sound of the explosion only to see smoke now rising.

Kid quickly flew towards the smoke believing the citizen's safety came first. "Sorry, Daikoku, Kofuku." He thought as he now came to view, only to see Soul looking up at a witch who was simply looking at the startled crowd which consisted of police officer, ambulances, fire trucks and news trucks.

"Good thing I have my mask but Soul has been seen." Kid thought before seeing the witch appear red glowing orbs.

Kid realized what they were as he put a giant skull shield above the group of civilians, startling them more.

The witch was about to send the balls of madness towards the crowd when Kid's shield appeared halting her.

"So you are still alive, I don't expect less from the headmaster at the DWMA." She said as she turned to face him.

Kid recognized her as a witch student from the DWMA, one of the first witches to actually agree to go "You are a DWMA student and yet you do this?" Kid asked

"I merely went to the DWMA as a cover as you can now see, and I will always be a witch before anything." She explained.

"You have also succumbed to madness, you have betrayed not only the DWMA but the witches as well and yet you are okay with this?" Kid asked

"With Lady Kuma's research with madness has granted us the power to defeat you and your school." Yamori stated attempting to keep a serious facial expression but slightly failing.

"I can see the madness is slowly engulfing you, you can end this now and we'll find a way to remove this madness. You are still relatively young, you'll probably be forgiven." Kid tried compromising.

"Hehehehe, you can't trick me Death! I will kill you and all these humans! I don't care about being forgiven and it is you who should ask for mercy." Yamori now showing her more insane side told Kid.

"You are only one witch and even with the help of madness, you cannot defeat me." Kid said behind his mask.

"You are an idiot, do you think I would come alone?" She mocked.

The spectators below simply watched the two talk, only getting hearing some of what they were saying. The police men made sure to keep everyone back thanks to Satsu who had instructed them and he being the only officer slightly knowing what was going on they listened.

Soul watched from directly under them catching most of what they were saying. He then noticed a giant turtle shell? Hurdling towards Kid. "Kid! Watch out!" Soul shouted but was too late as the shell impacted sending Kid flying towards a building, crashing through the glass windows.

Everyone in the building jumped out of the incoming reaper's way as he crashed through window destroying whichever desk in his way.

"Three of them. Okay three witches, this will be complicated." Kid stated as got up

"You girls okay?" He asked his weapons.

"What the hell was that?!" Liz asked within her weapon form

"I feel dizzy." Patty stated.

The office workers looked at Kid with mixed feelings, some fear, other interest and some (mainly women) approval at Kids appearance.

"Looks like my mask fell off in the impact." Kid said as he reached towards his face to notice the mask wasn't there.

"That doesn't matter now, everyone across the world will know. Even in their fear those reporters don't leave. Then I guess it is time this world discovers that there is a new god protecting them." As Kid said this he walked past the office workers and headed towards the broken window.

"Everyone here evacuate and get away from the area, there is no telling how far this battle will get." Kid told everyone as he looked back at them, some quickly nodding as they started heading towards the emergency exit.

"Why should we listen to you, freak." A middle aged man stated as he looked at Kid.

Kid simply turned towards him and looked at him slightly causing the man to step back. "I am the only person in this room that knows what is going on, so I am doing this for your own protection." Kid told him. The man simply shut up and followed his co-workers out of the building.

"Girls make the bullets non-lethal, if we could avoid killing them, we could both gain information and keep our promise with the witches."

"Right." Both seriously said in unison.

Kid jumped out of the building and flew towards the witches who waited for him with smiles on their faces.

"Surprised reaper?" Kame asked with a mocking tone

"So they sent three? You really want me dead?" Kid stated with still using a serious tone.

"Did we make you angry, your mask fell off? I'll admit it will be better seeing your actual face when I kill you." Kame told him as she wore a smile.

"I'll give you the same proposal. Surrender and We'll find a way to remove the madness from you." Kid offered only to receive a chuckle.  
"Who would have known Death is so arrogant? You aren't even a fully trained reaper, yet you still think you can defeat us? We have the power of madness, a power that could challenge the Kishin himself." Kame boasted.

Kid lips slightly formed a smile "You believe containing madness makes you a god. Your madness is that of chaos and terror but those aren't the only forms of madness. Yet no matter what time of madness, it will slowly destroy you and you know that." Kid explained.

Yamori and Kame simply floated now turning serious and Kid was right the madness was slowly taking over their bodies, and slowly killing them.

"Lady Kuma's research is absolute, all those other witches that died were simply tests. We are the first success." Yamori stated.

"Even you don't believe that. You say you can control it but you can't. Nobody can control madness." Kid further explained as his smile slightly grew.

Yamori and Kame noticed this slight change in atmosphere in the air "What are you doing reaper?!" Yamori asked only receiving a smile from the god of death

"Even if you infiltrated the DWMA, you haven't collected enough information. I can also use madness." Kid revealed as he wore a full blown smile which creepily curled at the tips.

"I contain the Madness of Order and you are terrorizing this world and plan on destroying mine. You are in the way of order." Kid said this as his clothing started changing revealing his usual attire when using madness. All black shirt with a frill type tie, and six symmetrically placed rectangles on his upper torso area. His robe now had a more insane look to it as it seemed to move on its own, instead of having its usual collar, it now had a lifted collar and instead of having a robe like appearance it had more of a cape appearance.

The witches stared at Kid along with any human present, all at awe and his now frightening appearance

"What is he doing? Maka isn't here to keep his madness at bay." Soul thought as he looked at the madness using death god.

"_Kid you know you can't go on in this form, for long periods." Liz warned_

"_I wouldn't want Kid being crazy and scary." Patty also expressed her opinion_

"_I know but maybe they'll back down, now knowing I also contain madness." Kid explained._

"So shall we continue?" Kid asked still smiling his insane smile.

"The reaper uses madness? Well isn't this a pleasant surprise so you aren't so different from the Kishin." Kame stated

"Comparing me to that filth is such a disgrace and it disgust me. You are lucky I still have some sanity if I didn't you would have already been killed." Kid told them.

"Simply because you have some madness doesn't mean your all powerful you stup-" Kame was cut short as a powerful kick sent her soaring

"You speak too much and your asymmetry annoys me." Kid said as he went to knee Yamori and aimed Liz on her head. "I didn't want to do this." Kid said only to fly back as Kame send a shell downward attempting to smash Kid's head.

"You interrupted me and I don't like that." Kame said

"They aren't backing down, next plan is to attempt to subdue them." Kid thought

"Now it's our turn." Yamori stated as she used her magic to spawn more madness bombs above her hands. Kame prepared more shells ready to attack.

"It begins." Kid thought as both he and the witches charged each other beginning the fight which is being viewed by nearly all of Japan.

* * *

A spear grazed Yato as he charged Yagi who also seemed to have been cut by Yato. Yato attempted to cut Yagi's arm but quickly dodged another spear aimed at his stomach.

"You gods aren't at all impressive, and this world looks to you. Pathetic." Yagi mocked making Yato angry.

"I could show you what I can do if you stop trying to spear right through me!" Yato shouted as he swung Sekki at her only for her to block with a spear around her hand.

"Why the hell are you trying to stop that projection?" Yato asked again only to receive a smile

Yagi produced another spear and went to stab Yato's arm, only to have him kick her back.

"I can barely land a hit." Yato stated

Kofuku had cared for Daikoku, who started sweating more as the madness spread through his body.

"Daikoku doesn't seem to be doing so well." Yuki said

"Yuki we might end this soon but I need to know are you ready to kill someone again?" Yato asked Yuki.

"Yes." His sekki answered.

* * *

Hiyori made it to the shopping center still in her body noticing the blockade formed around the entrance. She also noticed several news vans behind the blockade with cameramen filming something above them. Hiyori followed their gazes only to see Kid fighting two women. He used both Liz and Patty.

"You can't come through here." A police officer told her from behind the blockade  
"My friend was here, she should have been inside." Hiyori explained taking her eyes off the reaper.

"Most civilians made it out of the building but some could still be inside." The officer told her.

"Hiyori-chan!" Yama's voice yelled as she run up and glomped the surprised girl.

"Yama-chan, I am so glad you're safe." Hiyori sighed in relief

"Can you believe what's going on? People with super powers fighting right here in front of us." Yama said as she watched Kid fighting through the air, while Soul remained on the ground.

"It's dangerous here we should leave." Hiyori stated but was interrupted by an explosion caused by Yamori's madness bombs.

"They are still standing tall, be my have to go lethal." Kid said as he flew towards Kame sending a kick her way.

"Are you sure? The treaty forbids us to hunt or kill witches." Liz reminded

"I know but this is our only way to protect these people. I am sure they won't stop with me, they probably will kill every being in this world out of fun. Their souls have also been engulfed by madness." Kid explained as he looked at their souls

"I'll stop using madness, and I'll use Soul to finish them, it seems. I'll let The Witch Council choose my punishment when I get back." As Kid said this he put Liz and Patty in their holsters and stopped using his madness.

He looked down at Soul "Soul transform!" He shouted. "Alright!" Soul shouted back as he transformed and headed up to Kid's opened hand.

Kid grabbed the pole shaped light, revealing it as a scythe. Everyone once again watched in awe and shock, the news reporters basically commentating on everything they were seeing as the cameramen filmed.

Kid grabbed Soul with both hands as he flew towards the witches. He hit Yamori with the blade-less side of the scythe, sending her downward and quickly lifted the scythe above his head bringing it down attempting to slice Kame in half. The scythe blade was next to her neck but was stopped by shell-looking armor covering her skin.

"What!" Kid said in surprise as he was forced to move back due to Kame attempting to hit him with a spell.

Kid charged Kame again, aiming for all her weak points only for the blade to be stopped by her shell-like armor. He swung Soul towards to her lower stomach, but it was blocked quickly so he instantly twirled Soul around attempting to slice the other side only to have it blocked.

"You'll never be able to pierce through my shell armor, even with Death Scythe." Kame told him as Kid continued swinging Soul at Kame but failing to land a hit. Kid suddenly sensed Yamori coming up behind him, quickly thinking he send Soul twirling out of his hand into Kame, causing it to be blocked but still giving him enough time to pull out Liz and Patty and use them to shoot he oncoming Yamori sending her backwards again. Soul bounced off Kame and was whirling through the air. Kid quickly got Soul and charged Kame once again, bringing down the scythe, Kame formed armor around her arm blocking the scythe blade once again.

Kid pressed harder against the armor hoping it would break "I've noticed you animal theme is a turtle. This armor is quiet the nuisance." Kid told Kame as he pressed against the armor making her arm come closer to her arm.

"Getting frustrated? You should just give up, my shell armor is impenetrable." Kame told him

Yamori once again attempted to sneak up against Kid this time with a madness bomb around her right hand. Kid had sensed her soul nearing and was waiting for his chance to finally strike one of the witches.

Yamori was right behind Kid as she aimed to push the bomb into Kid's head, only to have him to dodge to the left making Yamori miss. She noticed this and dispersed the madness bomb before she hit Kame.

"Now's my chance." Kid thought as he turned Soul's blade around making it press against Yamori's side. "I am terribly sorry." Kid muttered as his grip on Soul tightened as his right arm extended to its full length bringing the scythe blade through the gecko witch.

Kame simply watched with wide eyes as Yamori's body was split in two, her body floated for a few seconds until it finally burst leaving only a soul.

"You had great potential and you wasted it." Kid stated as he extended his arm. He then stored Yamori's soul in his body.

The crowd too watched in shock, most had expected a gory scene but only saw Yamori's body disappear which also frightened them.

"He killed her." Hiyori muttered as he watched Kid who was floating, holding Soul.

"He really is the god of death. He killed her without blinking." She thought.

"Did you say something Hiyori-chan?" Yama asked

Hiyori simply ignored her as he stared up at the death god.

"How dare you! You reaper! All you like is killing us witches. That is why we can never be in peace for you will always continue killing us!" Kame shouted in anger, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"God of Death! I WILL ENJOY KILLING YOU!" Kame shouted insanely as her body started changing. The shell armor started covering her skin completely, and her neck slightly got longer.

Everyone heard her yell and call Kid the god of death, some gasped other simply stood their confused.

"It can't be." Kid muttered as he watched her form change.

Kid quickly decided to act "Soul let's go!" He shouted.

Soul immediately understood what he meant "Right!"

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Both Soul and Kid shouted in unison as the wind around them started picking up.

Kame continued to change unaware of Kid's plan.

Kid then went full speed towards Kame's changing form "WITCH HUNTER!" He shouted as Soul's blade became a giant multi-colored blade, with a very strange crescent shape. Everyone watching in person and those who watched from their televisions, across Japan marveled at the color of the blade.

Kid swung the Witch Hunter horizontally across attempting to break through the armor. As the blade and armor connected, electricity appeared from the impact.

"Come on!" Kid shouted as he pushed harder against the armor. More and more electricity struck out.

"Why isn't this working? That armor can't be this strong!" Soul shouted from his weapon form.

"I feared this. Her soul has become filled with madness and seems to be a kishin-egg." Kid stated as he continued pressing the Witch Hunter against Kame's side.

"How is that possible?!" Soul shouted

"I don't know this is the first witch to ever contain a kishin-egg." Kid told him. After seeing he wasn't doing any damage, Kid stopped the Witch Hunter and back up.

"That didn't work, we'll have to use a more powerful technique." Kid stated

"Here we go! Again, Soul Resonance!" Kid shouted as he once again charged Kame.

"KISHIN HUNTER!" As Kid shouted causing an error to erupt throughout the area. This time the giant multi-colored blade disappeared and Soul scythe appearance changed completely. The blade now had piano keys much like when Maka killed the Kishin and the entire body was now black.

"Using such a powerful move on her, isn't this too much?" Soul asked

"There has never been a witch with a kishin-egg, so we must take precautions and make sure we rid the world of this evil." Kid explained

This time he went to stab Kame's abdomen, but like before the impact only created electricity.

"Soul play!" Kid shouted.

"Right" As Soul said this a piano appeared in front of him within his weapon form and he pressed down on the keys.

Kid noticed the armor start cracking "We have to press harder." Kid thought as he did just that.

"I will kill you." Kame grabbed Kid's neck and started strangling him. Even though he was being strangled Kid still held tight to Soul and continued pressing it harder against her armor.

"You are gone! You are not a witch anymore, you've been overrun by madness, and this is the only way to set you free!" Kid said through choked breaths.

"The new world will be ruled by witches and your precious DWMA won't exist anymore." Kame continued strangling Kid.

"Your… time is up." Kid said this as he finally broke through the armor puncturing Kame. Kame stopped strangling Kid which allowed him to grab Soul with both his hands. He proceeded to slice upward through Kame's body. Her body started splitting and soon disappeared leaving a red witch shaped soul.

"The first witch kishin-egg." Kid stated as he floated downward with the soul. The soul stopped two feet above the ground and Kid landed.

"This madness magic is really dangerous." Kid said as he landed

He grabbed the witches red soul, slightly intrigued by this new discovery. "A new type of witch and kishin-egg. Better keep this soul in safe keeping." Kid said this as he stored the soul away in his reaper body.

"Excuse me." Kid turned to see Satsu along with several police officers behind him, all visibly cautious as they neared him. Kid noticed his mask was in Satsu's hands.

"I believe this belongs to you." Satsu stated as he shakily gave Kid his mask.

"Thank you, I hope everyone in the center got out alright." Kid told Satsu as he put his collar together, pulled up his hood and put on the mask.

"Some people gained some bruises and scrapes but no one got badly injured. That's thanks to you and your friend…there." Satsu stated this as he motioned to Kid's scythe.

"We are glad, we got here in time but I have to go now." Kid said this as he powered up his reaper jets already rising to the sky.

"Wait…who are you guys, what is your name?" Satsu asked this as Kid was about to fly away. Kid's expressionless mask looked down at Satsu, which slightly frightened the officer, even if it was a mask, with Kid's all black clothing and scythe, it really gave him a chill.

"You can call me Lord Death the Kid, as for who we are, you can see us as your protectors. Goodbye." With that Kid blasted off towards the rest stop leaving baffled officer along with baffled spectators present and baffled spectators all over Japan.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter. It was initially going to be two separate chapter but oh well here you go.**


	7. Aftermath

**A/N Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy sorry for the wait. I usual start another chapter when the idea pops into my head so thank you for being patient. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater**

* * *

**Third Person**

Kid flew towards the rest stop hoping the darkness of night would keep him hidden. After the sudden reveal of who he is, several reporters crowded the police officers, especially Satsu. Kid looked towards the rest stop with his soul perception, realizing Yato had taken care of the other witch.

"_It looks like we are found out." _Soul said through wavelength communication.

"_I know, usually I wouldn't have a problem but I am cautious as to how the humans of this world will react to a god of death." _Kid replied

"_Kid shouldn't we be heading to the rest stop faster? Didn't you say there was a witch there?" _Liz spoke

"_Yato seems to have gotten there and dealt with her. She isn't dead but she is slowly dying."_ Kid answered.

"_Yato dealt with the witch?" _Patty asked this time

"_Soul and I have actually seen him fight. He is very skilled in combat." _Kid confirmed

"_Yuki's weapon form is pretty cool." _Soul commented

Kid flew closer to the rest stop now seeing Daikoku's borderline. "They must have placed that barrier."

Kid arrived only to see both Yato and the witch laying a few feet away from each other, both injured quite badly. Yato noticed Kid and smiled a bloody smile.

Kid landed next to Yato "I am terribly sorry for having you fight her." Kid apologized as he stood in front of Yato.

"You were busy, besides this wasn't that hard of a fight." Yato stated as he lifted himself with Yuki/Sekki who was also injured.

"It is very impressive that you fought a high level witch and one engulfed by madness at that. I am also grateful you didn't kill her, so thank you." Kid told Yato who was now standing.

"It isn't my place to kill an enemy who isn't mine in the first place. I was simply protecting some friends of mine." Yato said this as he looked towards the rest stop.

Kid looked for Kofuku and Daikoku's soul, only to be surprised by Daikoku's which was being slowly being filled with madness.

A while before Kid had arrived Daikoku went inside under the suggestion of Kofuku. Inside he has been fighting to stay conscious, but was slowly failing. He was also struggling to keep the borderline up, wasting all his energy.

"Inform them that this fight is over but I still have to talk with her." Kid told Yato as he look towards the dying witch who was unconscious.

Yato took at his phone and quickly called Kofuku, informing her that it is safe to release the borderline. After hanging up, a few seconds passed before the borderline was brought down, allowing Daikoku to stop struggling with it. Yato slightly struggled to get inside of the rest stop but eventually made it in where Kofuku started tending to his wounds.

Kid walked towards the unconscious witch who obtained several injuries from Yato's sekki. Kid simply looked at her and her soul seeing it completely engulfed by madness, also seeing the madness killing her at the same time.

Kid planted Soul on the ground, creating a loud *clank* noise startled and waking the witch.

She noticed Kid standing over her, holding on to his death scythe ready to strike if she tried anything, but she simply smiled.

"Hello… Death…so you have come to end me?" She mocking asked.

Kid simply kept a straight face "You are already dying so killing you right away will be pointless. Who are you?" Kid asked.

"So you'll be integrating me during my last moments? How pathetic. I also assume you killed the others since you are here before me." She asked

"They forced my hand. I tried to compromise but they denied every offer. I also tried to subdue them but they were too far gone; killing them was the only way of saving them from total insanity." Kid explained making her scowl.

"Lies, LIES!" She yelled but stopped as she coughed up blood. Kid hadn't noticed a stab wound in her lower stomach.

As she stopped coughing she looked at Kid "You killed them because you were afraid of our power. Madness was the only way to beat you and you can't have anyone more powerful than you. You greedy bastard." She stated

"Even though you say that, you know the madness is killing you. It has killed all the witches who tried to use madness so you aren't any exception." Kid told her.

"We are Lady Kuma's first success, we were send here to kill you and ,we would have, if you didn't have your fucking Death Scythes." She stated

"Lady Kuma? I assume she is the one leading you. She is also the one who created the madness magic." Kid looked as her for confirmation.

"Don't you dare speak her name! She is our savior and she will bring the world to its knees." She said getting angry.

"She is killing off more and more of your kind. Testing this madness on them which ultimately kills them and you don't care?"

"All trial and error. Wouldn't you make sacrifices to bring victory?"

"When fighting, there will always be casualties but I would never kill off any of my people simply to test a better way to win. That is greedy behavior."

"And you are the greediest, damn reaper. Even now you get information from a dying witch. I thought you wanted to make peace. I laugh at that pitiful dream, it would never be possible. Witches, and humans co-existing is the stupidest idea the DWMA ever came up with and the stupidest thing you said. Your father raised an idiot, what else to expect when your father is a reaper."

"Enough! You can insult me all you want but if you even try to insult my father… I can't guarantee the safety of your soul." Kid threatened with clear anger

"See, I doubt I'm the first you've said that to. Anyone who opposes you, insults you, or shows any sign of power, you destroy."

"I work for peace and order and I will befriend anyone who uses their power for just that but you don't seek peace or order; only destruction."

As Kid and Yagi spoke, Kofuku and Yato had walked out hoping Kid would help with Daikoku since he knew about the madness. Yato left a resting Yuki beside Daikoku. They noticed them speaking and waited but couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Is that why you killed your brother?" She stated smirking as she saw Kid physically freeze. Kofuku and Yato heard this and slightly wondered what she meant.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"How do you know about that?"

"We know more than you think reaper. You might not know it but several witches from that time have betrayed Mabaa and given us very valuable information."

"We had no other choice and you know that. That Kishin would have destroyed everything even witches and I would never in my entire life call him my brother. We may be from the same soul of the same father but he is not my brother." Kid stated with anger and fury in his eyes.

Yato and Kofuku heard this revelation, slightly startled them "Having to kill his father, only to gain power to kill his brother. What the hell has he been through? What the hell have they been through" Yato thought.

"So defensive. Is it really such a hard thing to talk about….. It seems it is…." Yagi's breaths got quieter and shorter.

"You are going to die now, any last comments?" Kid asked

"Long…L.. wit-" Yagi never finished her sentence as she died, leaving her body stiff.

"I have to collect her soul." Kid stated as he raised Soul above his head and brought it down. As the blade of the scythe punctured her torso, her body slowly disintegrated in black mass. When it was fully gone it revealed her red witch soul.

"There is the last witch." Kid stated as he collected her soul.

Kid turned to see Kofuku and Yato still standing there "I assume you heard that?" He asked

"We are sorry we didn't mean to eavesdrop." Yato answered.

"It is alright, though not many people know so I trust you to not speak of… The Kishin's identity." Kid stated as he walked up to them.

"Kiddo-chan, can you help Daikoku?" Kofuku asked

"I sensed he has madness, please take me to him." As Kid said this Soul transformed back along with Liz and Patty.

Kofuku took them to Daikoku who was now laying down and still fighting to keep consciousness.

"Good to see…you are safe." Daikoku stated.

Kid noticed the spear which was still in Daikoku's shoulder, immediately feeling the madness emitting from it. Kid looked back towards the pained Daikoku "Listen Daikoku, I am going to have to remove this spear since it is the source of all the madness, which is storming your body." Kid informed him as he crouched down.

"I've… tried but…it burned me." Daikoku told Kid.

"It must be the madness, I'll have to use a different method to pull it out." As he said this Kid raised his hand slightly and several shadow skull arms appeared from it. He maneuvered them towards the spike, making them wrap around it.

Kid stood up and looked at the laying Daikoku "Now this is probably going to hurt…a lot. More so since this isn't something you have dealt with and it is madness." Kid stated. Daikoku simply nodded while Kofuku sat by his side.

"Kid, isn't there a, I don't know, less painful method?" Liz asked

"There could be but this is the fastest way of pulling it out. The madness will burn… a lot, even when I pull it out, so prepare yourself Daikoku." Kid answered and explained as he looked at the shinki. Kofuku grabbed Daikoku's hand.

"Okay on the count of eight." Kid said

Daikoku was confused as to why they had to count to eight but didn't say anything as he waited for Kid to start.

"Eight" Kid suddenly said as he started pulling, it was strangely stuck more than he thought it would be.

"AAAAHHHH!" Daikoku roared at the sudden pain throughout his entire body especially his shoulder.

Everyone simply cringed at the sound and at the state this usual calm man was in.

"Damn, it seems to have latched itself. Somehow." Kid said as the skull arms pulled more only slightly moving the spear.

Daikoku yelled in pain more and more. Unknown to them, a certain god of war and warriors was heading their way.

"Veena, I know you said you wanted to seek an augury, with Lady Kofuku but is that really what you are doing?" Kazuma asked

"Yes, with all the phantoms around lately, I don't want more vents opening up without me noticing." Bishamon stated as she rode Kuraha and neared the rest stop.

"That might be but I am sure you simply want to go and ask about that new god we fought yesterday." Kazuma told her master.

"Kazuma." Bishamon said with a warning tone making Kazuma quickly be quiet.

They finally arrived at Kofuku's house not knowing what was taking place inside.

"This is strange, Lady Kofuku is usually outside." Bishamon stated as she got off Kuraha. She then noticed the reaper projection baffled as to how she didn't see the purple glowing thing before.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Bishamon heard Daikoku scream, quickly drawing her attention away from the projection.

"Isn't that Lady Kofuku's shinki?!" Kazuma said making Bishamon quickly call for her weapons.

"Karuha, Kazuha." She said as the two twin pistols appeared in her hands and she rushed into the home.

Kid had managed to get the spear half way out of Daikoku's shoulder, the pain still getting worse.

"It is nearly out, hold on!" Kid shouted. Everyone watched from the sidelines as Kid tried his best to pull it out as painless as possible, completely failing.

Bishamon suddenly burst into the room startling all its inhabitants.

"Oh no." Liz mumbled

"It's the asymmetrical girl." Patty stated

"It's you!" Bishamon shouted

"Now's not the time!" Kid shouted as Bishamon shot bullets towards him.

"Sorry Daikoku!" Kid shouted as the skull arms quickly yanked the spear out of Daikoku shoulder making him shout out in pain, louder than before. Kid moved back as the bullets passed him and hit the wall.

"Bisha stop!" Kofuku yelled making the war god suddenly stop.

"Lady Kofuku this scoundrel-

"Enough, Kiddo-chan is helping Daikoku! I know you are angry but he isn't who you think he is!" Kofuku shouted

"He is the cause of those vents in the sky and all the phantoms around lately!" Bishamon shouted.

"Kid actually felt really bad about that so he helped Yato in dealing with them." Soul told her.

"Who the hell are you?" Bishamon shouted

"I'm Lord Death's cool death scythe, Soul Eater." Soul answered as he pointed at himself, while smiling.

"Soul, I don't think now is the time to introduce your "cool" self. Besides you were just doing that because she's half naked." Liz said

"Soul is a pervert!" Patty shouted.

"Hey don't tell me Maka has told you stories again! It is always Blair's fault anyways!" Soul shouted at the two sisters.

Bishamon and the shinki with her simply watched in confusion.

"All of you be quiet, we have more important matters to attend to. Ms. Bishamoten if you can please wait, I'll explain who I am and what I am doing here later." Kid looked at Bishamon who simply scowled.

"I will listen in respect for Lady Kofuku." Bishamon said as she turned to see the injured Yato who was nervously smiling. She shot him a death glare, which held full intention of harming.

Kid crouched down to the now unconscious Daikoku "I am sorry but it is up to you Daikoku, you'll have to fight to keep your sanity. It will be the hardest fight you've ever been in. Just remember you have someone who is waiting for you to come back, let that be your courage." Kid encouraged the unconscious Daikoku who was indeed listening.

"Daikoku will be unconscious for some time until he manages to beat insanity." Kid informed everyone as he turned to face Kofuku in particular.

"Can't we do something else?" Kofuku slightly pleaded.

"I may be well informed of madness but I don't have the power to heal madness or at least control it. Basically we either let him fight it, which will take some time, or we find a way to get him to our world, where he can be treated." Kid answered making Kofuku lower her head.

"Death Scythe stay with him, while I inform Ms. Bishamoten about our little situation." Kid ordered Soul who simply nodded.

"Now let us step into another room, we might as well let Daikoku rest, it is the least we can do." Kid stated as he looked at Bishamon.

"Fine." She said as she walked out of the room. Followed by everyone else.

* * *

After about two hours of explaining, answering, flat out arguing, and nearly fighting Bishamon had accepted (somewhat) Kid's explanation and was currently sipping tea. Midnight neared as they sat awkwardly, the only noise is outside with Patty begging Kuraha to turn back into a lion.

"I guess we should all call a day." Kid said breaking the awkward silence

"I'll be taking my leave than, thank you for the tea Lady Kofuku." Bishamon stated as she walked outside told all her regalia to turn back to their shinki form. She got on Kuraha (as Patty watched in amazement and joy) and rode off heading towards her shrine.

"That was harder than I thought it would be." Kid stated as rubbed his temples

"Bisha can be like that but she is really caring." Kofuku informed

"Anyways you guys can rest in the room, I'll stay awake to check on Daikoku." He told his weapons and the worried gods.

"Yuki is still passed out from the fight, he needs the rest." Yato spoke

"Well until tomorrow." With that everyone went to their rooms and Kid sat down, watching the projection.

* * *

**Few days later**

News of the monsters and witches had reached international discussions, several other countries, equally as baffled as the last. Japan had been on a state of emergency, just in case more of these creatures returned. In those few days police officers in the city had been told, if the holes in the skies appeared again, to evacuate the area nearest to them

Japan had also been searching or rather waiting for the person who had stopped the monsters. News of an unidentified personal had reached high ranking officials of nearly every country. Some saw this new person as a threat, arguing that he was called the god of death by those he fought. Others saw him as a real life super hero. These opinions would often lead to arguments from the world's most prestigious people.

The news channels hadn't stopped talking about the new god in town, the fight between Kid and the witches always being seen, observed, everyone checking for any indication of a hoax, and never finding any.

Hiyori had gone back the next day after the fight, wondering who exactly those two women were. After gaining an explanation from Kid, Hiyori had apologized and confessed her doubtful feelings on the death god.

"_This strange occurrence, here and our very city has brought confusion throughout the world. The President of The United States, is said to speak today on the matter." _A local female news reporter informed the viewers.

Hiyori watched from her living room couch, along with her mother who watched from the kitchen.

"It scary how things happen. One second it is a normal day the next we have monsters falling from the sky and a supposed shinigami fighting them." Hiyori's mother stated

Hiyori didn't reply as she kept watching the news

"_We also have a special guest, one who claims to have spoken to the shinigami. Officer Ibēto Satsu is here in the studio with us now." _Another reporter, male this time stated as the camera changed to show Satsu.

"_Tell us Ibēto-san who is this person and why are they here?" _The reporter asked

Satsu seemed to be nervous as he was asked the question. As he started talking he suddenly seemed confident.

"_I don't know why he is here but he told me he is called Lord Death the Kid and that he is our protector." _Satsu answered

Hiyori muted the television as she got up from the crouch "I'll be heading to the school festival now." She told her mother.

"Hiyori be careful, with everything that has happened, tragedy is simply waiting to happen." Her mother warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Hiyori said as she left.

* * *

"The MWA construction is continuing as planned." Stein informed Kid.

"Good, and there hasn't been any sign of trouble?" Kid asked

The past few days had passed without much happening. Kid received reports from Stein, Sid or other students. Tezca Tlipoca had discovered he can speak with Kid even through the projection, Kid was unfazed when he suddenly appeared while Yato was around when Tezca appeared, scaring the life out of him.

Since Daikoku was "sleeping" Liz and Patty decided to help out with the rest stop, bringing back their knowledge from working at Deathbucks. Since Liz and Patty were helping by working and Kid was helping Daikoku, Kofuku decided to take Liz and Patty shopping along with Hiyori, which allowed them to buy clothes for the remaining days, not only for them but Kid and Soul as well.

Liz and Patty had also gained a little more respect from the half-phantom after telling some of their stories since being partnered with Kid, which also gained more trust between all the girls. They also got paid as they continued bringing in costumers.

"Not as of yet, but from what has happened on your side, we have been on high alert." Stein answered.

"I hope Maka isn't having a hard time, with the overseeing of this project."

"She hasn't had a problem, everyone listens and respects her, which I am sure she is slightly enjoying."

"Have the witches had any luck in finding a way to get us back? I'm not sure how much longer Daikoku can last, his soul has been in conflict for a while now." Kid asked

"Last I spoke with Kim, she stated they are very near but are missing a variable, you'll have to wait a bit more but that was about a few days ago so I am not sure whether they've progressed or not. Yet, for Daikoku to last nearly a week with madness engulfing his body, that is pretty impressive." Stein answered

"I can tell he has a strong soul. The witches are really putting a lot of time into finding a solution. I wish I could thank Mabaa myself, I would also wish to apologize for killing those witches." Kid stated

"I am sure she, along with the entire Witch Council will understand why you did it. They betrayed both their sanity and the witches by consuming madness so what you did what the right thing." Stein consoled him

"Hey Stein, Lord Death, it has been a while." A male's voice interrupted both of them as Stein turned allowing Kid to see who was behind him.

"Spirit? What are you doing here?" Stein asked rather nonchalantly

"It's good to see you too….So you really are in a different dimension, Lord Death." Spirit Albarn of the DWMA European Branch, former personal weapon of the previous Lord Death walked up to the mirror/projection.

"Yes it seems I am and ,like Stein asked, what are you doing there in Death City?" Kid asked this time

"Well I came to spent time with my Maka during the fair." Spirit informed

"Fair? Wait you mean Death City Fair, has it already come around it feels like the previous one was just last week." Kid stated

"I guess time flies when you are very busy Lord Death, though it is a shame you probably won't be able to join us." Spirit said

"Don't lose hope, Spirit, the witches are working endlessly, I am sure they will figure it out in time for me to enjoy the fair." Kid reassured.

"Hey it's Bisha." Kofuku stated. Kid looked towards her to see Bishamon landing atop of Kuraha.

"Lady Bishamoten, are you here for another augury?" Kid asked as she simply scowled at him.

"Oh who's the fine lady?" Spirit said as he moved closer to the mirror examining Bishamon, who was still dressed in her usual clothing.

"You'll never get a chance Spirit. She's the god of war and warriors and she would beat you to a pulp if you even neared her and besides I'm sure you can see she has a lion." Kid said this as he motioned to Kuraha.

"A tough girl, I wouldn't mind." Spirit stated a he fantasized

"MAAAAAAKAAAAA CHOP!" A loud shout was heard as a book came down on Spirit's head causing a large dent to appear.

"Papa, the first thing you do when you come back is start checking out a god from another world!" Maka shouted at her father who was rubbing his head.

"Maka, you shouldn't hurt your papa after he came this far to see you." Spirit said as tears streamed down his face.

"You're lucky, I acknowledge you as my Papa." Maka scolded

"I assume you saw his soul, Maka, and decided to come check on your father." Stein identified

"Maka is that true!" Spirit said as he was now standing a seeming sparkling

Maka seemed to blush at the accusation as she turned to no direction in particular. "No, I just didn't want you to disturb Professor Stein as he speaks with Lord Death." Maka lied not really wanting to tell Spirit the truth.

"Maka, you do love me!" Spirit shouted as he hugged Maka with all his might.

"I better get going… can't leave the construction site for long periods." Maka quick freed herself from her father's grasp, bowed, and quickly walked out before Spirit could say "Maka"

"You're still creepy, even after two years." Soul walked up to the projection and stood next to Kid.  
"You're still an octopus head. Even after becoming a Death Scythe." Spirit countered.

"Good to see you Old Man." Soul suddenly greeted with a smile.

"Taking good care of Lord Death I see." Spirit stated

"Of course, a cool death scythe like me would never let my guard down." Soul said

"Yeah, yeah but you're still there aren't there in the other world I mean." Spirit slightly mocked.

The two continued bickering back and forth while Kid and Stein simply watched in amusement.

"Catch a tiger by its toe…" Kofuku sang as she circled another place on the map Bishamon handed to her.

"Lady Kofuku are you sure you trust him? He doesn't seem much like a deity to me." Bishamon stated

"You should trust Kiddo-chan more, even though he hardly knows us, he treats us like friends. He even put himself in danger to protect humans from this world. He may be a shinigami but I trust him completely. I also feel bad for him." Kofuku explained

"It is hard to trust a god of death." Bishamon answered

"You can't judge someone by their title, Bisha." Kofuku said as she gave the map back the war god.

"Thank you Lady Kofuku." Bishamon took the map and mounted Kuraha, heading to the locations Kofuku had circled.

"Okay, okay enough bickering you two, you're death scythes for goodness sake." Kid interrupted the two death scythes' argument now more annoyed than amused.

"Hey Soul, come help us with putting away the supplies that just arrived!" Liz was heard from inside the rest stop

"She's more of a slave driver than Maka." Soul mumbled as he walked towards Liz

"Thank you Stein for reporting today. You can leave now." Kid stated

"If you'll excuse me than." Stein walked away from the projection leaving Spirit alone.  
"So Spirit, you're already here so tell me how's Europe?"

"Pretty hectic, after your disappearance we've been searching for those witches non-stop." Spirit explained

"I apologize for that, things wouldn't have been this way if I was more careful. Even though it is very inconvenient of me being here especially during such a crucial time, it is a rather interesting experience. I've also met very interesting people and have learned quite a bit of this world. It would also serve as a learning experience for the DWMA students, I am sure of it." Kid expressed

"Same old Kid, always thinking about work and his students. You are in a different world, you should enjoy the rest. Knowing you I doubt you've slept the past week you've spent there." Spirit knowingly said

"You know I don't really need to sleep."

"Even if you are the lord of death doesn't mean you can't rest once in a while."

"That may be but this projection is a first time thing so leaving it alone won't be the best idea. I appreciate the concern though." Kid explained

"I guess I should get going, getting through to you will drain me of my energy, anyways good to see you Kid." Spirit walked away from the projection after his farewell.

"Maybe I should get some sleep." Kid muttered as he walked into Kofuku's home and sat down in the living room.

"Daikoku hasn't shown any sign of waking up, even in the couple of days he's hardly made any movement." Kid thought.

Someone suddenly put a cup on the table in front of him, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Here you go Kiddo-chan, for all your hard work." Kofuku set the cup down as she sat down across from him.

"You're too kind Kofuku, as soon as I manage to get back to my world, I'll have to find a way to repay you." Kid told the poverty god as he sipped from the cup discovering it was tea.

"You are already working hard enough, with Daikoku. Without you I'm not sure Daikoku could have lasted this long." Kofuku said

"If it wasn't for me being here in the first place, you and Daikoku wouldn't have been in danger."

"Your too hard on yourself, Kiddo-chan. I can tell your trying your best to get him help."

"Well thank you, Kofuku, I'll definitely make sure to repay all of you for helping us."

"Man I haven't worked like this since Deathbucks. It is in a way refreshing." Liz entered followed by Patty and Soul.

"I miss Deathbucks, we should pay Master a visit." Patty stated

"His coffee is really good and he is pretty cool." Soul commented

"Master has grown on you two, I remember the first time you started working at Deathbucks, and you couldn't resent me more for making you." Kid joked

"We've thanked you enough, if it wasn't for our job there we wouldn't have met Tsugumi, Anya or Meme."

"Tsugumi still has her pony-tails asymmetrically made" Kid commented

"You should never insult a girl's hair style, you are lucky she's nice. Anyways we should head over to the school festival to support the couple café Hiyori is working for." Liz reminded everyone.

"You'll have to wait for Yato since he knows where her school is." Kid told her

"He's been gone a few hours, what job did he get anyways?" Soul asked

"Yatty advertises everywhere so I'm not sure what he is doing" Kofuku answered

"He advertises for jobs. Only charges five yen." Kid thought as he summed up everything he's heard and seen about Yato.

"Nobody seems to see him." Kid suddenly realized what type of god Yato is

"He is a hard worker, there isn't anything wrong with that." As he said this Kid noticed Kofuku looking at him with a knowing expression.

Kid didn't feel right in asking what Yato and Kofuku represent as gods, even though he was curious, it wasn't his place. Now Kid had some idea on Yato since now he knows Yato is a god without prayers.

"Kid will you go to the festival with us?" Patty questioned

"I can't leave Daikoku alone here, he might have been stable now but something can go wrong at any time."

"With that attitude it will."

"It's okay Kiddo-chan, you should go and have fun, and I'll stay with Daikoku."

Kid looked at Kofuku's smiling face, he knew if Daikoku lost his insanity and woke up he could cause lots of trouble, Kofuku would be in lots of danger.

"Fine, but you must listen to my conditions if Daikoku were to wake up." Kid instructed

Kofuku simply nodded still smiling away.

"If he were to wake up, normal, simply keep him in bed and give him something small to eat. Worst-case scenario he wakes up insane and consumed by madness, if that were to happen, don't try to reason with him, simply leave him be and if you can, lock him in this house. I'll be using my soul perception to monitor his soul from the festival." Kid clarified

"How would I know if he is insane?" Kofuku questioned

"Believe me you will know, even before he wakes up you'll feel it, madness isn't a joyous feeling. I am sure anyone around here will be unease, they won't know why but they'll know to simply fear it. That is what madness does to a person." Kid enlightened

Soul, Liz and Patty simply sat quietly knowing very well of madness' feeling. Fighting the god of madness head-on, does that to someone.

Kofuku also sat quietly she really hoped Daikoku wouldn't wake up engulfed by madness, that is something she can't and won't imagine.

"What is up with all the serious faces?" Yato remarked as he walked in followed by Yuki

"Did we interrupt something?" Yuki asked

"No, we were simply talking about the school festival." Kofuku's smile quickly returned along with joyful personality.

"Oh yeah that's today." Yato "remembered"

"Don't pretend you didn't remember, Yatty, I bet you've wanted to see Hiyori in her maid outfit." Kofuku teased

"WHAT! That isn't true!" Yato went on the defensive as his cheeks turned pink.

"You really are a pervert aren't you?" Yuki said

"Look who's talking!" Yato yelled at his shinki who wasn't paying attention to him anymore, making Yato angrier.

"Okay than I guess we should start heading to the festival." Liz commented as she stood up and stretched.

"This is going to be fun." Patty mentioned as she too stood up

"The faster the better, I don't want to leave Kofuku alone for too long." Kid stood up as well.

"I wonder how different this school festival will be from the DWMA's festivals." Soul mentioned

"We'll have to wait and see." All of them headed out right behind Yato, following him towards Hiyori's school.

* * *

The walk to the school wasn't really eventful, Liz and Patty commenting on the beanie Kid was forced to wear to hide his Sanzu Lines. When Hiyori had told them about the festival Liz and Patty quickly went out and bought a beanie for Kid not missing the chance to make sure he goes to the festival. It is a simple beanie all black with a gothic skull on the front.

"You two didn't give me enough time to make my hair symmetrical. This beanie is causing it to come out from everywhere." Kid argued as he adjusted his beanie.

"You would have been there for hours, trying to fix your hair, when it comes to hair you know you take longer than us." Liz expressed as she motioned to herself and her sister.

"Wouldn't you care that everyone will think your gothic or something?" Soul commented

In truth Kid did look very gothic, with a black and white striped, v-neck type t-shirt under a black zip-up hoodie (which was currently open). He also wore his skull rings symmetrically on each middle finger, like usual. Liz and Patty had somewhat of the same outfit, simply since they knew the reaper would be uncomfortable if they weren't.

"People will also think you are wearing contacts."

"I doubt anyone will mention it, Hiyori has pink eyes and that isn't the most common eye color." Kid pointed out.

"Hey we are here." Yato brought their attention to Hiyori's school entrance which was now several booths of food, random services and games. It was much like a small carnival.

"Wow this is going to be super fun." Patty nearly shouted with her excitement

"The café should be somewhere around here." Yato stated as he looked around

"We'll just have to walk around, until we find it, the biggest possibility is the café is swarmed by students from this school." Yato informed

"I never knew cafés were that big in Japan." Soul mentioned

"Actually it's for another reason." Yuki stated plainly

The four looked at them in slight confusion as Yuki slightly gave Yato a death glare.

The six walked around, looking at anything that seemed interesting (mainly Patty). They would buy random snacks, sometimes daring each other to eat it (mainly Liz, Patty and Soul). Unknown to them the workers of the booths and several people attending the festival looked at them with confusion mixed with interest.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know but they look American."

"Why would Americans be here? Are they transfer students?" Several whispers erupted while the death god and his weapons were completely oblivious.

"Those girls are pretty hot."

"What's with that guys' hair, it's all white."

"Americans are weird."

More and more whisperes were said now gaining the attention of the group

"So much for blending in." Soul whispered

"It doesn't really matter, let them speak their opinion, if their comments aren't directly said to us then we shouldn't listen." Kid stated not looking back.

Kid was all too familiar with being the center of attention, being Lord Death's son doesn't help with making friends.

They continued walking passing several people, ignoring several whispers. Still looking at other booths, it didn't really bother them, the comments, since nearly everyone in the group had their share.

They passed several clubs which were hosting random games, simply trying to draw attention.

Kid had noticed that Yato and Yuki had been silent the entire time, he figured not being seen or noticed can take a toll. Yuki, more than Yato, seemed to have an expression of want and sadness in his eyes as he looked at the interactions between the students.

They passed the karate club which had a small competition going on, Kid had to stop Soul from going and competing since it would draw too much attention if a stranger shows up and wipes the floor with everyone. Being a weapon has its physical perks.

They passed the drama club which was handing out flyers for their show which was later that day.

The baking club seemed to be having a baking contest.

"This place is pretty lively, it reminds me of the Death Bazaar." Liz remarked

"It is equally as crazy and full." Kid agreed

"Bazaar?" Yato spoke for first time since they got there

"The Death Bazaar is an annual event that is held in Death City, it is pretty much a festival or a swap meet. I've actually sold something there with my old meister." Soul explained

"Have you guys been to Japan before?" Yato asked

"Not for a vacation but on business yes, after some problems with trust throughout the world, I came to Japan and had a business dinner and meeting with the emperor and prime minister, nice people." Kid explained

"We didn't go since it was meant to be peaceful, the relations with the world after the Kishin's revival were rather harsh. So Kid basically traveled the world to insure and reassure the world of the DWMA's protection." Soul further explained

"I would have actually liked to go with Kid." Patty commented with a nod from Liz.

"Yato was right when he said there would be a line." Soul brought their attention to the line where a big sign which read "Couple Café!" was.

"This will take a while and having to stand in such an asymmetrical line is going to be rough."

"We'll get through this, Kid." Patty comforted with a determined expression as she intertwined her arm with his.

"You are both over dramatic." Liz put her arm around Kid's shoulder.

The six waited in line which was moving quicker than they anticipated, anyone who passed them couldn't help but either stare, some couldn't help but talk about them. From both genders they heard jealous whispers, some aimed at Kid since he had two beautiful girls basically latched to him. While the other were aimed at Liz and Patty who were latching on to a very good looking "goth." Most stared at Soul's hair believing he was some sort of delinquent for "dyeing" it that way.

"If only they knew it was natural." Soul had to fight back a smile since it would reveal his sharp teeth and cause more unwanted attention.

Only whenever people accidently bumped into them Yuki and Yato weren't noticed in the slightest. Yet every single person who bumped into them soon forgot about the two as they walked away. Kid noticed this which confirmed they were unnoticeable.

So the bigger question on Kid's mind was "What type of god is Yato?"

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through this chapter. It is currently 10:53 on a Thursday night as I edit this so I am tired. I would say goodnight but this will be up early tomorrow so good morning. Anyways thank you for making it this far and thank you for all those who have reviewed and all who are reading means a lot personally. If you have suggestions I am willing to take them, unless they are comments on sex scenes those I will not do, sorry.**


	8. Cafe and Going Home

**A/N Thank you for coming this far enjoy**

* * *

**Third Person**

"What type of god is Yato?" Kid couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't his fault, being in a world filled with gods piqued the reaper's curiosity. Kid's mind filled with thoughts on Yato as the line progressed, they were nearly to the hostess podium.

"This world is still strange to me, but from what I've seen, there only seems to be gods from several Asian cultures. I am sure Tenjin is a god in Japanese culture, Bishamoten as well. Since I haven't heard of The Yato God, I can only assume he doesn't exist." These thoughts flooded Kid's mind.

"I should try to study more on Japanese culture while here. I should ask Tsubaki or Black Star if they have heard of the Yato God… maybe just Tsubaki or maybe Tsugumi." Kid continued moving with the line subconsciously as the others talked among themselves.

"If gods in this world are born from prayers, then if there are enough prayers gods can be born left and right, if my understanding is correct." Kid's thoughts continued distracting him from the passing students and attendants who stared at him and his weapons, he also didn't notice how near they were to the hostess.

"When we get Daikoku back to our world, and after we treat him, I could ask him more about the gods in this world. Maybe that would be too much, Yato probably doesn't want me to find out what type of god he is. I could tell they are secretive about it."

"Welcome to the First Year Couple Café, I am Saruwatari Michiko, and I will be your hostess." The hostess told Kid. Kid still distracted by his thoughts didn't say anything until he received a jab to the stomach by Liz.

Kid quickly came to attention as he realized they were now at the front of the line. He looked at the hostess with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kid apologized as he looked at Michiko straight in the eyes making her blush slightly.

"O-oh it's okay. May I ask how many are in your party?" Michiko composed herself but didn't make eye contact with Kid.

"We have six." Kid said this as he looked back making sure all the others were there.

"Please excuse me while we set up the tables." Michiko slightly bowed as she left to inform the other students working.

"Is there something wrong Kid? It isn't like you to blank out like that." Soul asked

"Simply thinking about Daikoku's condition, I really hope he can beat this." Kid slightly lied

"Daikoku is really strong, and has a lot of will power so I don't think he'll give up fighting this madness or whatever." Yato reassured

"I am sure he does but madness isn't something you've dealt with."

"Hey you guys want to quiet down, we wouldn't want to raise suspicions." Liz cautioned

"I doubt anyone will understand what we are talking about." Soul told her.

"Excuse me, your table is ready." Michiko's voice caught their attention as they saw the hostess motioning towards two tables which where put together. The people who sat at the other tables eyed them up and down much like others before them.

They sat at their table which had laminated menus in the center.

"Your server will be with you shortly." Michiko stated as she returned to her podium.

"They went all out." Yukine commented

"It seems they did." Yato said

"What will you guys be having?" Kid asked the group as picked up one of the menus

"Probably some tea or something." Liz answered

"I'll have the same as sis." Patty answered

"I'll probably have some ramen." Soul slightly drooled

The six waited for the waiter/waitress commenting on the cafe's quality

"Tell me Yato, why is Hiyori so popular? Not meaning any disrespect but from what I've heard she seems quite popular." Kid looked at Yato for confirmation. Yato looked away while Yukine wore a dead-pan expression.

"I heard some of them too, something about her saving a kid from falling." Soul also looked at Yato.  
"Well….what happened….hey is that our waitress?" Yato quickly changed the subject as a waitress approached their table. Kid raised an eyebrow at Yato's hesitation.

"Hello everyone, you can call me Ami-chan and I am here to take your order." A glasses wearing, brunette stated with a smile.

The six ordered their meals, Yato and Yuki not noticed until the last second.

"Thank you, I'll bring out the drinks in a bit." Ami stated as she went behind the covered makeshift kitchen.

"Akimoto-san we have three orders of ramen. Yama-chan we also need two green teas, a can of C.C Lemon and some coffee with no sugar."

Yama prepared all the drinks as Akimoto, the chief, prepared the three bowls of ramen.

"Hiyori-chan! We need you to take these drinks to the six people table." Ami shouted for the half-phantom.

Said girl was hiding behind a box of drinks.

"I'm drawing too much attention." Hiyori said

"That is what we need, now get out there people want to see you, you're the talk of the block and that is getting us more costumers and besides didn't you want this attention." Ami stated as she pulled Hiyori out of her hiding place and Yama placed a tray of drinks in her hands.

"Now take these and go." Hiyori was pushed out of the makeshift kitchen. She quickly composed herself as she sighed.

"Table with six people, okay." Hiyori whispered as she fixed the bow tied in her hair which went with her entire maid outfit.

She walked out from behind the kitchen allowing people to now see her.

"It's Iki-san!"

"That's here, she's cuter than I expected."

"She looks good in that maid outfit."

"I wonder if she'll do her delivery service in that outfit."

Several whispers from the café customers erupted as Hiyori scanned for the six person table. Yama and Ami watched Hiyori from their hiding place.

"Hi Iki-senpai." A shy middle school student greeted as he sat with other assumed middle school students.

Hiyori simply waved with a smile.

"Hey Iki-senpai!" Girls from another table shouted.

"Hi everyone." Hiyori waved once again.

Several people from the line who could see her started whispering among themselves.

Hiyori finally found the six person table only to see Yato staring at her with a blush on his face. Her face became much redder than before as she neared their table.

"Hey Hiyori! You look cute." Patty commented as Hiyori arrived at the table and placed the drinks on the table. Kid was first in picking up his cup of coffee.

"I can't help but agree with that." Liz nodded in agreement.

Everyone who could hear them stared at Hiyori in shock, along with Ami and Yama who were intending on walking up to her.

"Iki-senpai you know them?" A female student in the table adjacent to theirs asked

"Iki-san are they from another school?"

"Are they transfers?"

Questions overwhelmed Hiyori, as some students actually started swarming her.

Students from the lines started wanting to go in and ask questions as well.

Kid saw Hiyori's frantic state and decided to save the half-phantom "Excuse me everyone." Kid stood drawing everyone attention to him.

"We aren't transfers or from around this area. We are actually tourists from America. A few days ago we met Hiyori, since she was kind enough to help us when we got lost. We also met these two nice gentlemen who also helped us navigate our way around town." Kid motioned to Yato and Yukine making everyone suddenly realize they were there.

"Hiyori told us about this festival and we decided to check it out so here we are, I apologize for any confusion. To clear up a little more you can all call me Kid if you'd like." Kid finished and he sat down taking another sip of his coffee. All the café goers couldn't help but be impressed by Kid's confident tone and command. To them he seemed used to talking in front of big crowds and was used to being listened to. They had no idea.

"Wow! Iki-san you are so nice."

"Iki-senpai has cool friends."

"Can you introduce us?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself, that way you could meet them yourself." Hiyori offered making everyone agree.

The peaceful café escapade turned out to be everyone being the center of attention including Yato and Yukine who were strangers to all the attention but didn't really mind it.

"So what are your names?" A female student asked

"Liz"

"Patty!"

"I'm the cool guy, Soul"

"Yato"

"Uh..Yuki"

They all answered some, Yuki blushing as people started paying attention to him

Hiyori took this chance to try to sneak back to the kitchen but was stopped by Yama and Ami

"I can't believe you never told us about your other friends." Yama stated as tears literally streamed from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Have you gotten too popular for us?" Ami said as she pushed up her glasses causing light to reflect off them.

"No, No I just happen to run into them." Hiyori defended.

"Don't worry we're just messing with you." Yama reassured

"How would your mom react if she found out you were talking with strangers from another country?" Ami asked

"Well at least I think I am." Yama rubbed her head as she sweat dropped.

* * *

"So what year are you in, back in America I mean." Someone asked the four.

"We've actually all graduated, though Kid here was the first." Soul motioned to Kid who was finishing the last of his coffee.

"What?! You guys can't be that older than us!" A male student exclaimed his surprise

"I guess you can say we are cooler than the other students." Soul pointed at himself with his thumb.

"You know that isn't true." Liz stated

"Still graduating sooner than most people, that's really amazing." A female student stated this time.

"That might be but we still can't beat Kid, he graduated an entire year before us." Liz motion towards Kid who was simply listening.  
"Amazing. How old are you guys anyways?"

"We all are 16 minus Liz who is 18." Kid answered.

This shocked everyone, not only are these four their upperclassmen but they graduated earlier than most. Even Yama and Ami overheard this and were also slightly shocked.

"Kid-senpai you are so cool!" Several girls squealed

"Kid-senpai isn't as cute as Kiddo-chan!" Patty stated out loud making the guys slightly chuckle and the girls squeal again.

"Kid-senpai can we call you Kiddo-chan-senpai?!" Some girls asked making others who were too shy look at him with anticipation.

Still looking nonchalant as usual Kid answered "Sure if you want, I don't really mind."

Most girls surrounding the table seemed to punch the air in victory.

"So are all of you attending a university?"

"Actually we all work in the same occupation." Kid answered

"You are working already? Where do you work?"

Kid looked at the other three not really sure if he should tell them the semi-truth or simply flat our lie.

"Well... we all work at our former academy." Kid revealed

This gained shocked expressions.

"Wait so do you mean all of you are teachers?"

"I guess you could say that." Kid thought about what the male student thought. Technically Kid is a teacher since he's the headmaster and Souls sometime teams up with Maka to teach freshmen.

"Kiddo-sensei!" A random exclamation was heard

Yato smiled as people surrounding him continued talking to him, along with Yuki who was blushing as girls commented on how cute he is.

Yato's phone suddenly rang "Excuse me guys." He looked at the caller ID discovering the caller being Kofuku.

"Kofuku is something wrong?" He asked. Everyone around him stopped talking as the god listened to what Kofuku had to say.

"Alright wait a second. Kid it's for you." Yato handed Kid the phone.

The rest of the people surrounding them quieted down.

"Yes Kofuku?" Kid answered.

After a few inaudible mumbles from the other side, Kid eyes visibly widened as he heard what Kofuku was saying.

"That is wonderful! Tell them to wait up we'll be there!" Kid quickly stood as he hung up the phone.

"Kid what is so wonderful?" Soul asked.

"They've done it we can get back home." Kid smiled as he gave them the news.

"It was a matter of time." Liz smiled as she also stood up.

"I can finally see my giraffe again!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"Time to go home." Soul stated

The people surrounding them looked on with confusion.

"Kiddo-sensei what do you mean?" A random student asked making everyone there stare at him.

"Well something we didn't tell you is we are in a way stuck here since… we lost our passports. For the last few days we were simply waiting for them to be found and now they are." Kid explained.

"You're leaving?" The students looked with sadness

"I apologize but we do have to go, we have important things to do back home, so if you'll excuse us we'll be going." With that Kid started walking away followed by Liz, Patty and Soul. Everyone else simply looked at their backs with more questions.

* * *

The walk back to the rest stop was more of a speed walk as all of them were excited to get home. They arrived now seeing Kofuku outside in front of the projection where she spoke with Kim accompanied by Sid, Free, Eureka, Nygus and Mizune who were in their adult form. A gurney was next to Nygus as well.

"Kim so you discovered a way to get us back?" Kid walked in front of the projection as he removed his beanie, revealing his Sanzu Lines.

"Yes, though we haven't had any way of testing it since it revolves around this projection." Kim confirmed

"So you plan on using this projection somehow."

"Yes, after theorizing on several possibilities we've assumed that, with enough power, this projection can act as a dimensional portal between our world and that world." Kim explained

"So you are planning to use the mixed powers of everyone you've gathered. That is exceedingly brilliant." Kid commented

"It still only a theory and we've never dealt with this type of situation before so we don't know what will happened if it goes wrong." Kim said

"Just hope for the best. So how are all of you intending on giving this projection enough power, I doubt all of you will randomly start firing magic attacks."

"All of us with fuse our powers to making a giant teleportation spell and we hope you will add more power to this projection so in the end instead of it simply becoming a link, it should become a portal, or we can cause a big enough explosion to tear a hole in both dimensions." Kim finished, sheepishly stating the last part.

"You have all put lots of thinking and effort into this plan so I am sure it will work. Simply tell me when you want me to start adding power." Kid prepared himself as everyone on the other side of the projection did the same.

All the magic users in the Death Room started chanting their respective spells as the floor below them started glowing.

Kim and Eureka stood directly in front of the projection while Mizune and Free stood slightly to the left and right sides.  
As the glowing increased all the magic users aimed their hands towards the projection moving the transportation magic.

"Kid start now." Kid heard Kim's voice as he started his hand movements ending with pointing at the projection and much more power aimed towards the skull symbol on the floor which made it glow brighter purple than before. As the reaper power collided with the projection which was being shot with magic, it seemed to explode as the power started mixing. Wind started picking up swaying the clothes of the people present in both worlds.

"Everyone please get back, there no telling how their magic will react with my reaper power!" Kid shouted over the wind. Liz, Soul, Patty and Kofuku did as they were told and started inching backwards, away from the projection.

They continued adding power, the magic users on their side, the lord of death on his side. The projection seemed to be flailing around getting taller or getting smaller, getting wider and flicking as the two powers fused. The wind got stronger making it hard for both parties to keep their eyes opened especially the group in The Death Room since the wind was picking up dust.

"Hey Kim this isn't doing much but picking up wind!" Free shouted towards the tanuki witch.

"We have to continue adding power!" She shouted back.

Kid heard this and decided he had to add more power so he channeled more of his reaper power towards his fingers.

"Free is correct, this isn't doing much." Kid though of anything else he could do to add more power.

"Using my full power, could very well create a giant explosion and I would not want that here." Kid debated on whether he should use his full power.

"The witches worked harder and theorized for the past week. If I ruin this plan by using too much power, than their work could very well be for nothing." Kid contemplated on the idea as he continued adding power.

The purple light, emitted from the projection started glowing brighter, which began blinding Kid along with everyone behind him.

On Kim's side they hadn't noticed the mirror had started cracking bit by bit.

"We have to add more power! Free start using the demon eye's power!" Kim shouted to the werewolf

"On it!" The immortal shouted as his left eye started glowing, along with the text above it.

"I guess they are going with an attempt in tearing a hole, instead of transforming it into a portal." Kid thought

Kid decided on using his full power "Everyone get inside the house!" He shouted to everyone behind him.  
"I am planning on using my full power so if it gets out of hand nobody will get hurt!" He now turned his head slightly, allowing him to get a view of his weapons and the poverty god.

"What about you?" Soul shouted

"My reaper body can take more damage and besides it will be my fault if this thing does explode so please go inside!" Kid exclaimed.

Soul along with Liz and Patty seemed were hesitant until they gave each other nods.

"Kofuku come on." Liz went over to the pink haired god and took her inside.

The four went inside but continued looking from a half-opened door.

"Okay here we go." Kid whispered to himself.

Kid closed his eyes, still sending his power towards the projection.

"Order is my power, the Madness of Order." He thought as his Sanzu Lines started glowing.

His death scythes noticed this "He is going to use his full power." Soul stated

"Hasn't used his full power since the Kishin." Liz commented

The Sanzu Lines soon started to lift from his head becoming three halos floating. His robe suddenly started materializing covering his entire body minus the extended arms. The black robe covered him entirely in black, with a curled collar and skull broach.

Kim on the other side could see Kid powering up "Kid is going to use his full power, I was just joking about tearing a hole in the dimensions." She thought as Kid opened his eyes.

Kid's pupils now resembled his mask, the shape of a skull. The stream of power he was sending towards the projection now increased, causing the projection to uproar from the power.

Both sides increased their power, now simply trying to enhance the mirror's abilities.

With the increase of power from Kid, the projection nearly seemed ready to turn off and the mirror started cracking more and more which was now gaining attention from the Death Room's occupants.

"The mirror! It's cracking!" Eureka shouted

"What!" Kim suddenly noticed the rapidly cracking mirror.

"Do we stop?" Free asked

"What is going on?" Kid noticed their frantic expression, a cracking noise suddenly caught his attention as cracks with purple light seeping through them, started covering the projection.

"Cracks?!" Kid exclaimed out loud as crack covered the projection quicker than he could think.

The mirror and projection now had several cracks, some parts of the mirror had starting falling off, and both sides stopped adding power. The wind stopped but the projection's brightness remained still blinding Kid.

"Did it stop?!" Kid heard Kim shout from the Death Room.

"I don't know!" Kid shouted back

Suddenly one finally crack made its way to the surface of the mirror/projection, producing one last *CRACK*. On Kim's side the mirror started vibrating before it shattered sending glass hurtling towards the magic users who all dodged the oncoming shards.

At the exact same time the projection on Kid's side exploded in a bright light, sending him flying towards the house. The light was also sent streaming into the sky making any people outside look towards the stream.

Among the people were Yato and Yuki who were heading back to the rest stop after actually spending time with people.

"What the hell is that?" Yato looked at the bright stream of purple light.

"Isn't that the direction of Kofuku's?" Yuki asked

"Sekki." Yato spoke Yuki's shinki name and he jumped onto a light post heading towards the bright light.

* * *

Hiyori was serving some students their order when the bright light was seen.

"That light, what do you think that is?" She heard Yama ask another student in the kitchen.

After Kid, Liz, Patty and Soul left Hiyori had heard from the other students that they apparently left because they found a way home. The news had saddened the girl, it was apparent to her best friends but she simply stated she didn't what to disturb them anymore.

As Hiyori saw the stream of purple light she quickly knew it had to do with them. She slightly regretted not going with Yato when she was given the chance.  
Yama and Ami noticed "Hiyori you can say go and say goodbye to your friends if you want, I don't think they've left yet." Yama walked up to Hiyori along with Ami

"I don't think I will make it in time." Hiyori told them

"Planes don't leave that fast and besides they still have to deal with all the other hassles of travelling by plane." Ami comforted

Hiyori thought about it before she gave her thanks and quickly left the school, hailed a taxi and was heading towards the purple light.

* * *

The bright light blinded the four viewers from within the house, causing them to not notice the oncoming reaper.

"Damn!" Soul shouted the light continued blinding him

"Where's Kid!" Liz shouted

"Kid are you okay!" Patty shouted as well.

As she shouted as the reaper came crashing in through the door, breaking it and landing on Soul.

"What the hell!" Soul shouted

"What the hell indeed." Kid got up and rubbed his head

"Kid what happened?"

"I don't know, but I think we tore a hole in the two dimensions." Kid explained as he pushed the door open, letting in the blinding light which was now decreasing along with the stream of purple light which was shooting into the sky.

"Did it work?" Kofuku spoke

"Possibly, if it didn't than I don't know what that explosion was." Kid blocked his eyes with his right hand, as the light subsided.

What was revealed shocked everyone present, the projection was now an arc type portal, which rippled like water

On the other side of the portal, stood everyone equally as shocked as glass lay everywhere and the same portal was present if front of the Death Room's occupants.

"It worked, haha, it worked." Kim couldn't believe her joke turned out to actually work as she eyed the rippling portal, clearly seeing Kid on the other side.

Kid approached the portal "Your plan seemed to work but are we sure." Kid reached for the portal intending on finding out if he could actually go through it.

"Wait!" Kid was abruptly stopped by Kim

"Is something the matter?" Kid asked in confusion

"Technically we don't know what will happen if you go through, for all we know it could cut of your limbs or kill you. We should test it first. Free go through." Kim looked at the werewolf as she motioned to the portal.

"Why do I have to go?" The towering werewolf said to the short witch

"Don't give me that, you're immortal so go on." Kim once again motion for the werewolf to go through the portal.

"Come on Free, don't be a baby. I thought you were a "scary werewolf"." Eureka mocked

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Free gave in as he stepped up to the portal, stepping over glass in the process.

He eyed the portal before sighing "Here goes nothing." He said as he reached for the portal.

Liz, Patty, Soul and Kofuku had stepped out of the house and stood behind Kid watching Free.

Free's arm passed through the portal causing it to ripple like water. He continued pushing his entire body through the portal.

Free was through the portal, checking himself for any wounds. "Looks like nothing happened. Hey Lord Death." Free smiled at the reaper as he raised a hand

Kim let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in "So nothing happen, good." She thought

"Hello Free, glad to see you didn't get hurt, anyways now that you are here, you can carry Daikoku." Kid told Free.

Sid walked up to the projection "Lord Death shall we come through and help?" Sid talking about himself and Nygus asked.

"It is okay if you stay there simply prepare that gurney and clear the glass on the floor." Kid turned to Kofuku "Kofuku can you please show, Free here, where Daikoku is." Kid looked at Kofuku as he said this.

"Yes this way Mr. Free." Kofuku answered as she turned

Free fallowed the god "Free be careful when handling, Daikoku." Kid stated receiving a nod from the werewolf.

Kid sensed Yato arrive and turned towards his direction

"Yuki" Yato said as he landed making his shinki revert back to his human form

"I see you managed to make a portal." Yato stated as he looked at the portal linking both worlds

"Not without the help of our friends back home." Kid replied

Free walked up to the two gods bringing their attention to him "Alright we are ready to go through. Kofuku I imagine you'll want to stay with Daikoku." Kid turned to the pink haired god as she nodded.

"Alright are you guys ready to go?" Kid turned to his scythes

"I wish Hiyori was here." Liz commented

"I wonder if she saw the light." Patty put a finger to her chin as if thinking

"Alright Free go through we'll be right behind you, everyone else let's go." Kid commanded with much authority.

Free proceeded to walk through, while still holding Daikoku, after him was Kofuku.

"Hey Kid aren't you forgetting your mask?" Liz reminded Kid

"Oh crap, I'll be right back you can go through if you would like." Kid turned back to the house quickly making it upstairs where he had put his mask. Liz, Soul and Patty walked through the portal.

Kid made it back down the stairs, right as Hiyori entered the rest stop.

Kid noticed her "Hiyori, you managed to get here just in time." Kid told her

"I came to say goodbye." Hiyori looked at him

"I was actually thinking of inviting you along with Yato and Yuki to come and visit, after what you've done, I feel the right to repay you." Kid revealed his idea

"Oh no you don't have to, I didn't really do much in the first place, besides I don't think I could be gone for long." Hiyori waved her hand frantically believing she didn't deserve repayment.

"It won't be long really, I am planning to turn off the portal which would revert the time differences between both worlds." Kid told her.

"Come on Hiyori we all deserve a vacation." Yato entered after hearing Kid's idea

"I assume you will be coming?" Kid asked as he turned to Yato

"I can't let Kofuku have all the fun in a different world."

Hiyori looked at both of them deciding if she should go or not.

Kid noticed her struggle "The most you'll be gone if probably an hour or so. The time differences between these two worlds is very different. Basically one week there is an hour here." He told her

Hiyori heard this and continued thinking she looked down noticing she was still wearing a maid outfit.

"I don't have anything packed or any spare clothes." Hiyori stated

"No need to worry about that, I am sure the girls would love to take you shopping. You don't have to worry about the expenses either." Kid smiled as he said this.

"Come on Hiyori it will be fun." Yato convinced the half-phantom.

"Fine, I guess going to another world is better than any other vacation." Hiyori agreed

"Let us be off then." Kid walked off towards the portal as he put his mask on.

Kid looked towards the portal before walking in, causing the portal to ripple much like before.

Hiyori was hesitant to walking through it but was given a little push by Yato who was followed by Yuki.

"Sid, Nygus take Daikoku to the infirmary and let Kofuku go with you. Kim please go with them as well use your healing magic to get that madness out of him. Free, Eureka, Mizune if you can please report back to Witch Mabaa, tell her this plan worked and that my death scythes and I have made it back to this world. I will go get Stein so he can check on Daikoku later. Liz, Patty, Soul come with me along with everyone else. Does anyone have questions?" Kid gave everyone their jobs as he looked around waiting for any questions.

"Alright then, you all know your jobs, please get to them." Kid now wore his mask as he turned towards the portal. Everyone went to do their jobs heading towards the exit of the Death Room. Kofuku followed Nygus and Sid as they wheeled Daikoku out of the room.

"I am sure if one side turned off then the whole thing will turn off." He thought as decreased the power from his side. It soon turned off causing the portal in the Death Room to shut off from the lack of connection on the other side.

"Alright I guess I should go speak with Stein and tell him we have returned." Kid passed the group from the other world, heading towards the exit. Liz, Patty and Soul followed him.

* * *

"Kid is very respected isn't he." Hiyori mentioned as she walked with Yuki and Yato down the halls of the DWMA.

The halls were empty since classes were in session.

"Lord Death. You have come back." Akane Hoshi walked up to Kid and his entourage

"Good Akane I have a job for you, please take my guests here to Gallows Manor. If they want you can even give them a tour of the academy." Kid pointed at the three behind him.

"Sure thing Lord Death." Akane agreed

Kid turned to the group "Everyone this is Akane Hoshi an agent of the DWMA CIA he'll be taking you to my home." Kid motioned towards Akane

"We'll go with them." Liz added

"We can give them a tour of the house." Patty stated

"Thank you girls, so Akane take the limo and you can drop them off at Gallows Manor." Kid said as he handed off the group to Akane

Akane motioned for everyone to follow him as he headed to the entrance of the school.

Kid looked at Soul "Let's go to Stein's class." Kid and Soul traveled down the hall heading towards the scientist's classroom. They arrived and stood outside the classroom.

"This sure brings back memories." Soul looked at the sign above the door which read 'Class Crescent Moon.'

"What do you think he's teaching?" Kid asked

"Probably dissecting some endangered species or something." Soul chuckled as he said this.

The two entered the classroom gaining gasps from the entire class.

"Lord Death, what is he doing here?"

"It's Death Scythe!"

Stein was in fact dissecting an endangered type of bird.

Stein turned and smiled "Lord Death you've returned."

"Sorry for interrupting do you mind if I speak with you." Kid motioned towards the door

"Excuse me class while I step out for a bit" Stein, still sitting on his chair, wheeled himself out of his classroom into the hall.

Once outside Stein looked up at Kid from his sitting position.

"The witches' plan worked." Stein stated

"Well in way, in the end we simply tore a hole in both dimensions." Kid told his former teacher.

"I am also seeing new souls in the school, have you brought visitors?" Stein scanned the school with his soul perception seeing the strange new souls.

"Yes since we brought Daikoku with us, Kofuku wanted to come, and another god named Yato and his weapon came along with one of their friends, Hiyori."

"You've taken Daikoku to the infirmary, I assume."

"Yes that is why I am here, I am sure Kim's healing magic will get the madness out of his system. After that he should wake up in a few hours or so when that happens I want you to make sure the madness is out of him, run a few tests, ask him questions then he could be released, if he passes the test that is." Kid instructed Stein

"After my classes end, I'll head right over there. No need to worry Lord Death." Stein stated

"Thank you Stein, and sorry to disrupt your class. I'll be heading out now." With that Kid led Soul to the infirmary to check on Daikoku.

* * *

"Mr. Hoshi." Akane turned to his right to see Hiyori.

"Please call me Akane, Ms…

"Iki Hiyori. Call me Hiyori."

"Is there something you need, Hiyori?"

"Well my friends and I wanted to know what Gallows Manor is." Yato and Yuki walked up next to Hiyori.  
"Oh well to put it simply Gallows Manor is where Lord Death lives. It is known worldwide as much as Death City itself." Hiyori, Yato and Yuki listened intently

"Lord Death lives there whenever he isn't here in the DWMA, along with his two personal weapons Liz and Patty. It is a grand estate, I've only been there a few times during parties, and it is rather luxurious." Akane remembered the several parties where he visited the manor.

"Yeah we've been living there ever since becoming Kid's weapons, you don't have to worry about rooms. The manor has more rooms than we know what to do with." Liz walked up next to Akane followed by Patty

"Yeah we have too much space so Kid fills it with symmetrical things." Patty commented

"Does Kid host many parties?" Yato asked

"Not many public parties, those are usually held here in the DWMA, like the anniversary of the academy's opening for example." Akane told them

"We usually host them when it is someone's birthday, or just to lighten up the mood." Liz added

"Kid always gets the best food at his parties." Patty also added

"Wait so no one is afraid of him." Yuki spoke up

"Afraid? I don't think anybody is afraid of Lord Death, he is probably the most respected being in the world." Akane answered

"Believe us when we say there are far scarier things in this world than the grim reaper." Liz said

"Akane! I've been looking for you!" Clay Sizemore came running up to his meister.

"Akane, who are these people?" Clay asked

"Hey Clay, these people are our friends from the other world." Liz spoke up

"So Lord Death made it back?" Clay asked

"Yes and I am currently taking his guests to Gallows Manor since you are here can you go and bring the car to the base of the stairs while I show them the view." Akane said

"So you're going to show them that view, I guess anyone who visits the DWMA can't go without seeing it, well I'll call you when I bring the car around front." Clay turned with a wave as he went to get the limo."

"Akane, what view are you guys talking about?" Yato asked

"You'll see."

They continued walking through the halls passing the mission board. They soon could see the exit as sunlight streamed into the school.

They passed the bulletin board now directly in front of the exit.

Akane led them under the giant skull archways which were directly in front of the DWMA.

"Well everyone I welcome you to, Death City." Akane said this as he stopped at the top of the giant staircase allowing everyone to get a clear view of the entire city.

"Wow this is amazing!" Hiyori said as she saw the ocean of buildings and then seeing the endless deserts which surrounded Death City off in the distance.

"This city is bigger than I imagined." Yato looked on

"Also if you guys want to turn around, we welcome you to Death Weapon Meister Academy." Liz and Patty motioned towards the school making everyone to turn around.

Everyone gawked at the school, the biggest building in Death City, the headquarters of the protectors of the world.

"This beats any vacation doesn't it?" Yato put his arm over Yuki's shoulder  
"I'll agree with you on that." Yuki looked at the huge building.

"It's kind of scary in appearance." Hiyori stated eyeing all the skulls.

"You'll get used to it, if you stay in Death City long enough all the skulls are an everyday thing." Akane said

"If you think the school looks frightening, wait until you see our house, it is like a graveyard." Patty stated never losing her happy smile.

Yato, Hiyori and Yuki looked paled at the thought  
"Patty don't scare them." Liz told her sister.

"Wait what the hell is that!?" Yato yelled as he pointed at the sky.

Everyone looked up to see the booming sun as it laughed the day away.

"Oh yeah and that is the sun." Liz looked up at the sun

"Hi Mr. Sun it has been a while!" Patty waved at the sun.

"Well that is disturbing." Hiyori sweat dropped as she looked at the sun

"That is creepy, is the moon the same way?" Yuki asked Akane

At the mention of the moon everyone's expression turned slightly grim

"The moon was like that and still is but ever since the battle of the moon two years ago, it has been covered by a ball of black blood. Our nights have been much darker than before." Akane explained as he watched the city.

"Black Blood?" Simply from hearing the name, Hiyori knew it wasn't something good.

"Let us stay happy, you guys are visiting, let us not get into depressing details. Akane what the hell is taking Clay so long?" Liz broke up the conversation not really wanting to get into things in the past.

"I don't know either he should have called me already. We should start going down the stairs at least." Akane stated

"Let go then." Liz agreed as she started making her way down the stairs.

Yato simply looked at the stairs "That is a lot of stairs."

"Do students have to walk up here every morning?" Yuki also looked at the stairs.

"I bet it is easier going down than up." Hiyori started walking down the stairs following Akane, Liz and Patty.

The walk down was easier than Yato thought but as he kept walking he looked at the city from different heights and looked backwards to see the entirety of the DWMA which from a lower distance was quiet the view in itself.

Akane's phone rang causing everyone to stop walking "It is about time are you there already?"

After a few mumbles from the other side Akane hung up "Clay should be waiting for us when we get there so let us hurry." Akane informed them.

The group paced themselves as they walked down the stairs. As they continued walking they could see Clay waving at them.

They reached the bottom "Clay what the hell took so long?" Akane asked

"Sorry I forgot my ID back in the headquarters, so I couldn't get the car out of the garage." Clay admitted

"Let us get going then." Akane opened the back door of the limo, motioning for Yato, Yuki, and Hiyori to get in. The three looked at each other before hesitantly getting into the car.

* * *

Kofuku waited outside of the infirmary, Sid and Nygus had told her to wait there since she couldn't be inside the infirmary while Kim removed the madness with her magic.

"Daikoku, please get better." Kofuku mumbled as she grabbed onto her pink skirt she always wore.

"Kofuku." The pink haired girl looked up to see Kid and Soul walk up to her

"You don't have to be here, if you want you can head to my home." Kid told her

"I don't want to leave Daikoku." She stated  
"Kim is pretty cool when it comes to healing so she should be done in a no time." Soul said

"Kim's healing abilities are great so Daikoku will be okay." Kid added

Meanwhile inside the infirmary

Kim had her hands placed on Daikoku's bare chest as she applied her healing magic. As she did this Daikoku started shifting and he seemed to be struggling.

"Mr. Daikoku hold on please, I'm doing my best." Kim whispered to herself as she concentrated her power.

Sid and Nygus watched from a few feet away.

**Inside Daikoku's Mindscape Daikoku's POV**

**(Besides **_this is _**him thinking/**_"this is" _**him talking)**

Normal font is the narrator. If you are confused I apologize, I type things as I think them and sometimes I don't think about clarifying things, sorry.)

_Where the hell am I? I can't see anything._

"_Kofuku!" _

_Damn what happened?_

"_Can anyone hear me?!" What am I walking on, it feels like water but stickier and thicker._

"_How the hell did I even get here?"_

"_Daikoku…" Was that Kofuku?_

"_Milady where are you! Call out again!" Where is she? I can't see anything,_

"_Daikoku…" There she is again_

"_Milady I'm coming!" Come on run faster you damn idiot! You have to protect her._

"_Daikoku…"_

"_Milady! I have found you, milady do you know where we are?" Kofuku doesn't smell like she usually does, this smells like…..blood_

Daikoku stood in this dark room as he hugged "Kofuku"

"_Why Daikoku?" _

"_What do you mean Kofuku? What's wrong?"_

"_Why didn't you protect me?"_

_What does she mean?_

A light suddenly turned on giving Daikoku a view of "Kofuku", he was shocked to see her covered in blood and badly injured  
_"Kofuku! What happened?!"_

"_You didn't protect me…"_

Kofuku's body started sinking into the now visible floor of black blood.

"_You failed me…"_

"_You didn't protect me…"_

"_I am dying because of you…"_

"_Kofuku!" What is happening?!_

"Kofuku's" body is completely covered by the black liquid, her outstretched hand is being held by Daikoku.

"_Kofuku! Kofuku NO!" I can't let her die, she is all I have! I won't fail her!_

Daikoku starting being pulled into the black blood as he held "Kofuku's" hand.

"_No I've got to get out of here, I'll save you Kofuku!" I need to get out, I need to save us._

The blood yanked the last of Daikoku's body submerging him into the liquid.

"_KOFUKU!" Wait I can breathe underwater where is she, I have to find her!_

"_You won't find her she is already gone and it is your fault." _

A very sinister sounding voice caught Daikoku's attention as he looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"_Who's there, tell me where Kofuku is!"_

"_She is gone and it is all because you failed her!"_

"_NO! I didn't! I…don't know… what is going on."_

Daikoku held his head in frustration as he was mocked by the sinister voice.

"_The great Daikoku, shinki to Kofuku Ebisu, the hopeless god of poverty"_

"_Don't you dare mock milady you bastard! Kofuku is the best god there is!"_

"_Oh really?"_

Daikoku turned to see himself. This fake Daikoku had three eyes on his face and a very sinister smile.

"S_he is a wreck, she causes trouble wherever she goes, she is useless and you know it!"_

"_Shut up! Shut up!" This isn't true! This isn't true!_

"_Even now I doubt she wants you back, I bet she has already gotten herself exiled by the other gods."_

"_That would never happen!"_

"_It already has."_

"_NO, NO!" It hasn't! It hasn't!_

"_She is dead now so it doesn't matter, I doubt anyone will care if she's gone anyways"_

"_You bastard!"_

Daikoku went to punch his other self only for it to burst into black blood.

_"What!"_

"_Goodbye Daikoku." _

Daikoku hears "Kofuku's" voice as the blood which came from the fake Daikoku consumed him.

"_Kofuku…"_

Daikoku tried reach out to "Kofuku" who he saw walking away from him.

"_No…please…don't…leave."_

* * *

**A/N You made it through that chapter thank you.**

**I have something to ****announce. I will be typing a chapter which has nothing to do with the plot what so ever.**

**It will probably be my shot at romance for all of you who enjoy romance. **

**If you want a certain character/characters to have their own spot light than tell me and I'll see if I can come up with something. **

**This random chapter will probably contain five mini stories of whichever characters you choose. There will be one character I choose.**


	9. The Beginning

**Third Person**

Kid waited outside the infirmary with Kofuku, Soul had gone off to visit the MWA's construction, taking his motorcycle.

"Well the offer stands, I have to leave now but if you want to head to my house, simply ask Sid he can drive you the-"Kid was cut off by an agonizing scream coming from within the infirmary.

"That's sounds like Daikoku!" Kofuku rushed into the room followed by Kid. When they got inside they saw an unconscious, shouting Daikoku choking Kim, while Sid attempted to pry Daikoku's hand away from the witch's throat.

Nygus held onto his other arm as she tried to restrain it with the bed's restraints.

"Kofuku stay back!" Kid shouted as he rushed to help Sid

"Daikoku! Let her go!" Kid shouted at the "unconscious" form of Daikoku who was whispering inaudible things.

"You can't lose to this! You have to win! Come on, are you really going to leave Kofuku alone!" Kid continued shouting as Daikoku's shouting lowered. Daikoku had let go of Kim's throat and went to choke Kid but he arm was stopped by Kid's.

His other arm had already been restrained by Nygus, who was now by Kim's side.

"Lord Death." Sid went to help but was stopped by Kid.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Daikoku suddenly shouted as he opened his eyes.

Kid looked straight into Daikoku's eyes clearly seeing madness overcoming him.

"JUST GIVE HER BACK!" He shouted again

"Who? Who, do you want back?" Kid asked calmly

"GIVE KOFUKU BACK!" Daikoku answered

Kofuku heard this and she went up to Kid and Daikoku.

"Daikoku, I am right here!" She shouted causing Daikoku to turn towards her. Kofuku was taken aback by the look in Daikoku's eyes. They held a look of relief, fear and insanity.

"Is it you? Kofuku are you real?" Daikoku freed his arm from Kid's grip as he got closer to Kofuku who was at the edge of the bed. Daikoku was stopped by the restraint a few inches away from Kofuku.

"Yes Daikoku, it's me." Kofuku leaned in allowing Daikoku's free hand to touch her face.

"Oh Kofuku, I am so sorry." Daikoku looked at Kofuku seeing all the fear and helplessness in his eyes.

Kid took this chance to jab Daikoku's neck knocking him unconscious.

"I'm sorry Kofuku. We had to subdue him, there is no knowing what else he could have done." Kid explained as Sid moved Daikoku back to the bed, and restrained his arm.

"He is far more gone than I thought." Kid stated

"I'm sorry, I should have done better in applying magic." Kim walked up after recovering from being choked.

"No, I am sure you were doing the best you can. I simply didn't anticipate him being so far gone." Kid thought of a better solution.

"I've never seen Daikoku like that." Kofuku looked at Daikoku

"Madness does this to anyone. It makes your darkest nightmare come true. Messes with your sanity, makes dreams feel like reality, causes hallucinations." Sid spoke

"There isn't much more we can do, Kim continue using healing magic. Nygus, Sid if you can remain here to protect Kim if Daikoku "wakes" up again." Kid instructed

He turned to Kofuku, "Kofuku, I believe you should stay inside here as well, it seems you are the only person whom can calm Daikoku down." Kid turned to the pink haired god.

Kofuku was about to answer when her stomach grumbled from hunger.

"I think we should get you something to eat first." Kid told her.

"Oh no, I'm okay." Kofuku said

"Don't worry, the cafeteria food isn't bad. Come we should hurry before the students take their lunch break." Kid told her as he motioned for her to follow.

He turned back "If Stein comes by tell him I am in the cafeteria. Also when you have the time, I need a new mirror in the Death Room so if you could have that arranged." Kid instructed Nygus and Sid.

"Yes Lord Death, I'll move in a new mirror." Sid answered

With that Kid led Kofuku to the cafeteria.

Soul arrived at the MWA's construction greeted by none other than his old meister.

"Hey Maka." He greeted

"You finally made it back!" Maka went up and hugged the Death Scythe

"Wow I didn't know you missed me this much. Not that I blame you, I am a cool Death Scythe after all."

Maka sighed at the weapon's antics.

"SOUL!" Black Star's booming voice was heard as said assassin came running, Tsubaki simply strolling behind him.

Kilik was helping out with some of the more internal designs of the MWA when he heard Black Star's voice "What Soul is back!?" He quickly went to where Black Star was, followed by Fire and Thunder.

"Hey Black Star." Soul gave his best friend a fist bump.

"It took you long enough to get back. Do you know how bad it is to play basketball with Mak-" Black Star didn't get a chance to finish as a book was rammed into his head.

"Don't worry Black Star I know." Soul agreed as blood spewed out of Black Star's head.

"Soul, where is Kid?" Tsubaki spoke

"Yeah I felt his soul cover Death City as soon as you made it back." Maka added

"Kid is still back at the academy with Kofuku, a god from the other world, she was at the infirmary waiting on Kim to heal her weapon Daikoku you technically met him." Soul explained as he looked at Maka.

"Oh Mr. Daikoku got injected with madness, so it was his soul I saw earlier I hope Kim can heal him." Maka said

"I'm sure she'll manage to heal him." Soul said.

"Hey Soul!" Kilik walked up to them, high-fiving the scythe

"Kilik good to see you."

The Spartoi members continued asking Soul questions of the new world, slightly slacking off.

"It looks like we are almost home." Liz looked out the window noticing the car heading out to the outskirts of Death City.

"Your house is outside the city?" Hiyori asked

"It pretty quiet out here, mainly since we lived next to a cemetery." Patty answered

"More like we live _in _a cemetery." Liz added

"That is reassuring." Yato stated being slightly sarcastic

The limo continued moving now starting to pass Hook Cemetery.  
Yuki looked out the window seeing the cemetery's sign "Hook Cemetery? Well I can see how it got its name." Yuki looked at the hanging hooks from the eerie looking trees.

They passed the cemetery now coming up on Gallows Manor causing the other dimensional visitors slightly shiver at the sight.

The two guillotines on either side of the fence gate didn't help with comfort. Then the dolls hanged by their neck from trees added to the eerie feeling.

Yet Hiyori, Yato, Yuki admit that the giant house looked rather fancy even if it had a somewhat frightening appearance.

The car came to a halt allowing everyone to get out.

Clay rolled down his window "Here you go." As he said this he threw a spare key towards Liz.

"Thanks for the ride guys." She thanked

"Bye Akane, Clay!" Patty shouted as they drove off.

"It is good to be home!" Liz exclaimed as she walked up to gate and opened it.

"Giraffe, I'm coming!" Patty yelled as she entered through the gate.

"You left your gate unlocked?" Hiyori asked

"We never really find it necessary to lock it, anyone could simply jump over it and besides the house is kept lock isn't that enough?" Liz walked up to the door of the grand home

"That makes sense since I don't think anyone is dumb enough to try and break into Death's house." Yato commented.

Liz unlocked the doors, and opened them allowing their visitors to enter. The entrance to the manor, where parties are usually held, had symmetrically placed sofas on each side, with the grand stair case was directly in front of the entrance.

"This is what we call the ballroom, since it's where we hold our guests when we have parties. The guest rooms are upstairs." Liz motioned towards the stairs.

"The dining hall is to the left and kitchen to the right." Liz continued.

"Everything is so symmetrical." Hiyori looked around in awe seeing all the symmetrical painting on each wall.

"Kid has an OCD, he can't have anything asymmetrically placed. He's cooled down a bit since his Sanzu Lines connected." Liz explained.

"That explains why he twitches whenever he sees Kofuku's hair." Yato commented

"I guess we should show you guys around." Liz motioned for them to follow starting the tour of Gallows Manor.

The bell rang, excusing the DWMA students to head to lunch. The horde of students made their way to the cafeteria where unknown to them two gods were having lunch.

Kofuku happily took another bight of an onigiri (rice balls) which the cooks of the cafeteria had made for her.

Kid sat across from her eating a bowl of spaghetti.

"I hope you are enjoying your lunch." Kid spoke

After swallowing the rice in her mouth Kofuku spoke "I never knew American schools served these kind of meals."

"They usually don't. The DWMA has students coming in from all over the world, so we try to make them feel more comfortable by serving foods they are accustomed to." By now students had started entering the cafeteria, most not knowing their headmaster was sitting at one of the tables since they never see him without his mask.

Some students actually knew Kid was the headmaster and started greeting him as they passed.

Kid and Kofuku ate their meals as the cafeteria's noise level rose as more and more.

"Sorry about the noise, students only get a lunch break so this is their time to socialize." Kid said

"All the kids here are pretty active, I'm sure Daikoku would love to meet everyone." Kofuku stated cheerfully.

"Meeting everyone would be a bit of a stretch, but when he wakes up I will introduce several people to him, that reminds me I should introduce you to some of my friends. I am sure they would enjoy meeting you." Kid told her.

"Lord Death." Stein walked up to the table drawing the gods' attention.

"Stein hello, I have something to discuss with you." Kid got up now putting on his mask he had removed earlier. The students in the cafeteria now noticing they were eating in front of their headmaster, gained a more serious and proper posture.

"Kofuku, sorry for this, I'll be back shortly, please enjoy as much food as you'd like." Kid informed her

"Okay." Kofuku replied through a mouth full of rice.

Kid and Stein walked out of the cafeteria, standing in the hallway

"I've been informed Daikoku woke up. It is to my understanding Kim's healing isn't doing much." Stein informed

"Yes, his waking was brief and it seems he is losing his battle but I might have a resolution. First, Kofuku is the only person he recognizes and the only person who can calm him down so I have decided we should keep her near him whenever we try to heal him. Second, Kim's healing might not be enough so I was wondering if you can speak with Marie."

"Marie? You wish for her to use her healing wavelength?"

"Marie's healing wavelength is above anyone's, if Kim's healing doesn't do any more than it has, Marie is our best bet. This is if Marie is free."

"I'll have to speak with her once I get home, though I am sure she will agree. Even if she is retired, she'll be glad to help."

"That might be true but I still feel bad for asking this of her."

Finishing their conversation the two made it back to into the cafeteria, only to see several students surrounding Kofuku. The strangest thing to the two was the male population, some taking out their money others breaking up with their girlfriends.

"She sure is popular." Stein commented

"This is something new." Kid added

Kid walked up to the table causing the people surrounding her to split

"Kofuku…what is going on?" Kid asked

As soon as Kofuku saw Kid she looked down with a slightly guilty expression.

"Lord Death, you know Kofuku?" a random student asked

Kid turned to face the crowd of males "Yes, she is a friend of mind but that aside what were you doing?"

All the students looked embarrassed, no one spoke

"Kiddo-chan…this is kind of my fault." Kofuku spoke now wearing a sheepish expression

Kid looked at her for an explanation, after a few seconds of silence, he decided it could be a secret.

"If you don't want to explain it here, than let us go somewhere else come we should head back to the infirmary anyways." Kid said

"Alright Kiddo-chan!" With that Kofuku got up and followed Kid out of the cafeteria.

**DWMA European Branch Main Headquarters:  
Rome, Italy**

The DWMA European Branch was frantic, even though it was late at night.

Most agents where gathered in several conference rooms, analyzing any siting of witches or any suspicious activities.

The reception which consisted of two receptionists who want nothing more than to go home for the night and for something interesting to happen.

As they sat their taking the few messages the head of the branch received.

"I can't believe Mr. Albarn left during such a hectic time." One of receptionists stated, with a slight French accent, as he leaned back in his chair.

"He hasn't seen his daughter in months and besides he works harder than anyone here." The other receptionist stated, with a German accent, as he pulled out a magazine from under the desk.

"I guess, when is Angelo getting here, isn't he supposed to take over our shift."

"We have five minutes relax. Besides we'll only be swapping with him, we won't get to go home until later tonight."

"Hey Mathéo, Ulrich, your time's up. Head up to conference room IX." Angelo stepped out of the elevator, relieving the German and Frenchman of their duty.

"It is about time you got here." Mathéo said as he walked into the elevator

"You'll have to lock up the front door Angelo." Ulrich handed the Italian the keys to the front doors.

"Yeah, yeah just make sure you tell Angus he owes me a drink for taking his shift." With that Angelo sat at one of the reception desks.

Mathéo and Ulrich entered the elevator leaving Angelo alone in the lobby.

"Might as well lock the doors now." Angelo turned to the doors only to be stopped as he noticed a cloaked figure.

Quickly drawing his gun, he aimed it at the mysterious person "Who are you?!" Angelo aimed his gun toward the figure only to receive a chuckle.

Before he could blink a giant quill was sent through his chest. "Let the fun begin." The figure spoke with a feminine voice as Angelo fell to the floor dead.

**DWMA Halls**

Death the Kid wore a face of confusion under his mask after hearing Kofuku's explanation. The two walked back to the infirmary where they sat and Kofuku explained the event in the cafeteria. Stein had got back to his classroom ready for the next half of the day.

"So you are a Binbougami, which is a god of poverty." Kid restated

Kofuku simply nodded with a smile.

"Well at least I now know what god you are but I don't think I approve of you seducing my students into giving you money." Kid slightly scolded

"I'm sorry Kiddo-chan. I don't usually do much, people naturally want to help me." She apologized as she lowered her head.

"You also don't have to worry about money. You allowed us to stay in your home for quite some time so this will be our repayment." Kid told her

"I'm sorry, Daikoku usually keeps an eye on me." Kofuku informed

"I see, well if you could refrain yourself from seducing my students I will appreciate it."

"Alright, Kiddo-chan." Kofuku agreed

"I'll have to leave now but if you need anything, inform Nygus." Kid stood and looked at Kim who was still using healing magic on Daikoku.

"Kim you can take a break, you've done all you can." Kid informed the witch.

Kim stopped now breathing heavily from using up most of her magic.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much more." Kim slumped down on a chair beside Daikoku's bed.

"It's alright, I've already arranged for Marie's help." Kid told her

"Are you sure her healing wavelength will work? He is from another world and his soul is completely different to what we are used to." Kim stated

"That might be but it isn't that much different than a demon weapon's soul so it is our best bet." Kid said

"Hopefully we aren't too late with healing him. After the event earlier, who knows how much he has left." Kim looked at Daikoku's sleeping form.

"I'll have to leave now, being gone for two weeks is rather problematic, and I still have to have a meeting with the Witch Council. I'll probably head over to the construction sight to see how it is going. I'll need to inform the other branches of my return and an update in any new findings." Kid listed

"Kid, Even though you are a god, you can still get exhausted. Ever since you became Lord Death, you've hardly taken any days off. I request you take a vacation." Nygus spoke.

"Thank you, Nygus, I appreciate your concern but I've taken quite the break for the past week. Though I understand what you mean."

"Simply head home and take a nap." Kim suggested.

"Taking a nap is the last thing of my list of worries. Thank you anyways for the concern." With that Kid left the infirmary.

**DWMA: CIA Headquarters**

Akane and Clay had gone back to the HQ after dropping everyone at Gallows Manor, discussing any clues they have on the madness magic.

The two were interrupted by the HQ's phone. Akane answered it which stopped its ringing

"Hello, DWMA CIA Headquarters, Agent Hoshi speaking." Akane answered

After a few inaudible mumbles from the other line Akane's eyes widened gaining the attention of his weapon.

"What's wrong Akane?" Clay asked

Akane continued listening to the person speaking on the other side of the line.

"Yes of course, I'll inform them." Akane hung with a sigh

"What happened?" Clay asked automatically knowing something was wrong, simply from looking at his meister's face

"The European Branch's Headquarters was attacked, there have been several casualties, more injured. I have to inform Lord Death, and Spirit." Akane started heading for the door while Clay sat shocked.

"Clay stay here inform the other branches to stay on high alert, even more than they have and to lock down their divisions." Akane ordered as he left

Clay sat before suddenly realizing what Akane ordered and bolted into action.

**The Next Day**

"Yes it's him." Spirit told the mortician who was writing down the identification of the dead agents. As soon as Spirit got the news from Akane, he flew back to Rome. When he arrived he was asked to identify the bodies of the dead agents, all 106 of them.

"We apologize on having you do this." The mortician said

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have left. Damn it!" Spirit shouted in anger

"We still have 64 left, though these are more disfigured than the others." The mortician told him

"What of the hospitalized agents, any word from them, how many are still alive?" Spirit asked

"Out of the 267 attacked, 161 have been hospitalized, since yesterday about 74 died at the hospital." The mortician answered

"So a witch did this, only one, simply to destroy any information we have on madness magic." Spirit summoned up everything he knew about the attack.

"I'm sorry to say this but we still have more bodies to identify." The mortician reminded  
"Yeah, let's get this over with." Spirit stated, continuing on identifying the bodies of his own men

**Death Room**

"All right everyone, any new information to report." Kid asked the death scythes from all the other branches via several mirrors. Sid had managed to replace Kid's main mirror with an almost identical one. Along with this followed by the attack Kid had asked for several other similar mirrors to be placed in the Death Room. With the main mirror there were four others, two on one side and two on the other.

Azusa Yumi, head of both the East Asian Branch and Western Asian Branch ever since Djinn Galland's transfer to the Russian Branch, spoke "Here in the Asian Branches we have gathered several reports of suspicious witch activity, we've gotten confirmation that this isn't the work of the Witch Council." Azusa spoke with a respective tone.

"Azusa, which Branch HQ are you currently in?" Kid asked

"I am currently in the Eastern Branch; I am meant to head back to the Western Branch in a few weeks." Azusa answered

"Make sure to inform the Western Branch we are in Code Black for the time being. Remain in the Eastern Branch and be on high alert. That goes for all of you, lock down your HQ announce a Code Black." Kid turned to the other mirrors which showed Tezca Tlipoca, Djinn Galland and Dengu Gallad.

"In South America, we captured one of the rouge witches, we could not get any information from her before she died." Tezca Tlipoca, head of the South American Branch informed.

"I assumed she died of madness?" Kid looked for confirmation  
"Yes, she was full engulfed when we captured her." Tezca confirmed. Seeing Tezca was finished, Kid turned towards Dengu.

"Apart from random madness in parts of Africa, we haven't received much information." Dengu answered

"It seems they knew which branch had the most information, with the attack of the European Branch we lost lot of valuable information. The next thing we must worry about is where they will be attacking next, if they attack that is. I want all of you to remain at your HQ's as much as possible." Kid ordered. After nods and agreements the connections ended.

"I'll have to inform the students about this too. For all I know this city can be the next target." Kid said to himself as he sat in the golden chair he always kept in the Death Room for times like this.

"Another night without sleep, it's nearly 6 am." Kid thought as he as he shut his eyes

"Finally getting some sleep?" Nygus walked in bringing Kid's attention to her

"For now, all I can do is simply wait. Spirit should be calling me sooner or later." Kid stated

"Kid you should head home." Nygus said

"I can't simply go home because the lack of sleep especially now." Kid replied

"You don't have to stay all day, simply go home and rest for a few hours." Nygus stated

Kid looked at her from his sitting position, after thinking for a few seconds he gave in.

"I wished to be informed of any news when I return. If it is crucial call my home." Kid walked past Nygus as he said this heading towards Gallows Manor.

**Few Days later**

It has nearly been a week since Lord Death the Kid returned to his world. The Death City Fair finished, surprisingly gaining a visit from several death scythes and Death himself. The other worldly visitors enjoying their vacation.

Death the Kid walked through Mabaa's castle heading to the court room. Today was the long awaited meeting with the council. They will decide his punishment for killing witches.

He walked alone being led by several witch guards. They finally arrived at the council room. The entire room was quiet when he walked in.

He stood in the center for a few second before kneeling on both knees. His hands were bonded behind his back with magic seals. Other witches then proceeded to place two squares of solid cement on his thighs as his kneeled. The cement blocks having magic seals as well. This was all tradition when the witch council gives someone their sentence. Whispers were heard but soon silenced as the Witch Judge began.

"Lord Death the Kid. You are found guilty of slaying three witches. Which is in direct violation of the treaty between the DWMA and the Witch Worlds. Do you deny these claims?" The Witch Judge stated

"No, I do not." Kid said

"We do have witnesses and you also returned the souls to us. The witch council has decided your sentence."

Kid waited for his sentence. He himself expected some sort of sentence. Maybe death 100 times.

"You have been given no sentence. You may be guilty but those "witches" you killed were far from witches in the first place. They might as well be kishin-eggs." The Witch Judge announced.

"Since they are kishin-eggs, they were in your derestriction. You had a right in killing them." When the Witch Judge finished guards removed the cement blocks and Kid's binds. He stood and chuckled.

"You have a strange sense of humor Mabaa. I really thought, you would sentence me to death…again." Kid looked up at the grand witch.

"Nyamu." The grand witch stated.

"Your right. We were on odd terms when I was last given a sentence. Anyways. What was the true reason you called me here. I was told you discovered some information." Kid now stood looking at the Witch Council, everyone completely forgetting of the events that occurred moment ago.

"We may have discovered who this "Lady Kuma" is." The Witch Judge revealed

"Really? I assumed you would out quickly but this is quiet soon."

"We heard this name many times before. It was the title of a witch a long time ago. During the Grim Times."

Kid wore a face of surprise when he heard this. "That far back?"

"Yes it belonged to a witch named Cynthia Karhu. She was an expert in necromancy and some elemental magic. Though she suddenly disappeared after the Grim Times ended. We assumed her dead." The Witch Judge finished.

This information slightly confused Kid. He wondered why someone would disappear for so long, 800 years to be exact. Maybe she waited for the Kishin to be reborn. Or her research simply took this long.

"Why would she suddenly appear now?" Kid asked

"That is what baffles us. Her necromancy could have been very helpful back then but she simply disappeared and chose solitude. We still don't know why she was dormant for so many centuries." The Witch Judge answered

"Well this is still useful information, thank you Grand Witch, Witch Council, Judge. I should head back to the academy." Kid bowed in respect

"Very well, show him the way back." The Judge stated causing guards to lead Kid out of the room.

Kid sat in the dark abyss known as the inside of a mirror. It was one of his many powers, being able to travel through mirrors and being able to stay inside the Death Room's mirror. It was basically a different dimension within his Death Room's mirror.

"This has become quite a mess. A witch who has been planning this for 800 years. Well planning something." Kid stated as he placed his placed his arm, on his chair's armrest.

"With that attack on the European branch, who knows how long we can keep the world's trust. If these witches continue, I might have to go on another peaceful world tour." He though as he lay back on the chair.

"Maybe I should take Nygus' advice and rest. I am rather tired." As he said this his head met the chair's back and he shut his eyes. Before he realized it he had dozed off.

**Somewhere Unknown in the Witch Realm.**

Cynthia or Lady Kuma sat in the ruins of a castle. This castle is the headquarters of the rouge witches.

She sat in her throne like seat, a pile of bright blue souls next to her.

Another witch entered her room bowing.

"My lady, we are ready to attack the DWMA, we are simply awaiting your orders." The kneeling witch stated

"Delay the attack." Cynthia stated confusing the other witch in the room.

"If you believe we are not ready, please be reassured w-

"I said delay the attack!" The kneeling witch shrank back in fear.

"You know as well as I, we aren't prepared to attack the DWMA. That and I am curious of something else. Something which might be a little easier to take over."

"This other world. No reaper, no demon weapons, no DWMA. It sounds like the perfect world to conquer. We will seem like gods there. The humans will bow in fear. We would rule with an iron fist." As she said this Cynthia grabbed one of the many souls, next to her.

"All thanks to the power these souls bring." Her mouth extended widely as she placed the soul in her mouth

The other witch watched in surprise.

"My lady! How are you eating souls?"

"This is years of research, I have finally become a Kishin. The first witch with the ability to consume souls." She smiled a sinister smile.

"That is wonderful! With your power, we will surely destroy the DWMA and the reaper."

"You idiot! Didn't you listen, we don't stand a chance against them. I can probably last longer than any of you but with you weaklings, I'll only be dragged down." Cynthia walked up to the kneeling witch and suddenly grabbed her throat.

"Ever since I began consuming human souls, I couldn't get the craving for a witch soul out of my system."

"My lady?!"

That was the last thing the subordinate said before she was killed and her soul taken.

"This power is unbelievable. I can see why a witch soul creates a death scythe. It is incredible." Cynthia stated as she lost her sanity.

Unknown to her a little tanuki had watched from a downed wall. That tanuki was no other than Kim Diehl

"Finally found them! I have to quickly tell Lady Mabaa." She thought as she turned to head back the Grand Witch.

"What have we here?" Kim froze as she heard the sinister voice.

Kim quickly pulled out one of Eureka's tadpole bombs and threw it on the ground causing a giant explosion to occur.

Kim took this distraction to revert back to her human form, and made her broom appear. She quickly jumping on the broom, she flew out of the bomb's smoke.

"This went terribly wrong!" She thought as she flew away. Suddenly an icicle pierced her stomach from behind.

"AAAHHHH!" The young witch shouted in paint as she struggled to keep aboard her broom but still managed to fly away.

"Lady Kuma! Are you alright?" Several witches rushed in to see Cynthia smiling at the fleeing witch.

"Enough! All of you, prepare the spell, I'm going to the other world!"

The other witches were taken back by the sudden order but quickly complied as they saw their leader's madness filled eyes.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

The Grand Witch Mabaa was in her chambers as she rested.

The Judge headed towards the head of the witches only to be stopped by one of the many witch guards.

"Judge we have urgent news!"

"What? What happened?"

"It is better if she tells you herself." The guard proceeded to lead the Judge towards the closest thing they had to an infirmary.

There lay Kim.

"Kimiearl." The Judge walked over to Kim

"Judge we must warn the DWMA! We must warn Kid!"

"Calm down, what is going on?"

"I found the witches. They are planning to attack the DWMA we can't waste time." Kim attempted to rise but her wound prevented her.

"Kimiearl calm down, it is good you told us. We'll warn them quickly, all of you, send a message to Lord Death quickly!" the Judge commanded

"Wait! They aren't simply planning on attacking the DWMA, they plan to travel to the other dimension and take over it." Kim told them.

"You heard her! Quickly inform Lord Death and the DWMA!" The Judge shouted.

"I will inform Lady Mabaa." The Judge turned only to see Mabaa floating behind her.

"Nyamu." The one word contained more command then all the words the Judge had spoken

"Very well, Lady Mabaa."

The fight for both the DWMA and the Noragami world was beginning.


	10. Return

**A/N Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

What is this place? Where am I? Why do I feel like, I've been to hell and back? My head is in pain but I feel as though I am in peaceful harmony but why? Why am I here, why am I alive, why do I feel this way? Who am I?

Wait is that a light? It feels nice and peaceful. Maybe I should walk to it?

"DAIKOKU!"

Someone is shouting? There is no one else here but me.

"DAIKOKU!"

There it is again. Who is "Daikoku?"

I feel as if I know that name.

"DAIKOKU!"

There it is again. I've also heard that voice before. I feel like that voice is something, which I hold dear. That voice sounds like…..Kofuku. Kofuku! Where is she!

"DAIKOKU!"

I am Daikoku. Kofuku is calling out to me but, I can't remember… wait. The madness! I remember!

I've got to get out of here! I've got to save Kofuku!

I'm almost there! The light where Kofuku is.

"DAIKOKU!"

I am nearly there. Please gods, give me strength. I will get to her!

* * *

"Kofuku!"

Everyone suddenly jumped back as Daikoku suddenly woke. It seems their plan worked.

"DAIKOKU!" Kofuku shouted as she jumped on her shinki, tears falling from her eyes.

Daikoku froze before he realized he had won. He won his battle with madness, with a little help of course.

Daikoku quickly hugged back, tears falling from his eyes as well.

"Oh Kofuku….I thought I lost you." Daikoku whispered as he held her tight, never wanting to let go.

"You…idiot. I thought…I lost you." Kofuku barely managed to say as she cried her eyes out.

The audience of the touching scene, watched with smiles, one with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Marie. Your healing wavelength, seems to have been the exact thing we needed." One of the onlookers, Nygus, thanked the retired Death Scythe.

"I'm simply glad to help." Marie wiped her eyes.

The four enjoyed the moment, not realizing, what was going on outside.

* * *

Eureka quickly walked down the Death Room halls, alongside her were Free, Mizune, Maka, and Soul. They had gotten word of the plot to attack the DWMA and they acted fast, planning on telling Kid.

"We have to hurry. There is no telling when they will attack." Maka stated as they made it to the center platform which the mirror stood.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the other Spartoi members will get the citizens to safety." Soul told her.

"I'll call Kid. 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." The mirror rippled before revealing a sleeping Kid.

"Hey! Now isn't the time for sleep!" Soul shouted as he pounded on the mirror, waking the reaper.

Kid noticed the four and quickly straightened. "I'm sorry, I seem to have fallen asleep."

"Kid, Death City is going to be attacked."

"What?! The one time, I doze off!" Kid angrily said as he stepped out of the mirror.

"Current situation." Kid ordered

"As of now we know, they are not only planning to attack Death City but the other world as well. We have also began securing the city and preparing since we've got the news." Maka informed

Kid's eyes widened when he heard "the other world"

"We've got to ready the school, call Liz and Patty."

"They are already here, they just entered the Death Room." Maka sensed the sisters' souls as they entered. She also senses Yato, Yukine and Hiyori.

"What about, Stein?"

"He headed towards the infirmary, to talk to Marie."

"We need to arrange a plan. We'll also have to get back to the other world in order to end their plans."

* * *

In only a few minutes most of Spartoi, Stein, Marie and Spirit had made their way to the Death Room, joining the people who were already there.

"So that is what is going on. We need to ready, the city." Kid finished explaining what he was told to the rest of the people.

"Why would these witches attack our world? If they believe themselves so powerful, shouldn't they focus on this school?" Yato questioned

"We can assume they became curious of your world, believing since there is no Lord Death and DWMA, it is perfect to conquer." Maka hypothesized

"I doubt they would be able to. Our world has gods of its own." Yukine spoke.

"Yuki is right, I am sure our world's gods, wouldn't allow them to take it over." Hiyori added

"That may be so and I don't doubt your gods' power but these witches are unlike anything they've seen. I rather go in and fight them myself than have anyone caught off guard and injured. These witches' curiosity in your world, is partially my fault after all." Kid told them

"You can't blame yourself for everything. No one could have guessed that witches here at the academy would be working for them." Liz comforted her meister as she stood next to him.

"Sis is right, you are doing everything you can Kid so take all the guilt." Patty also comforted as she stood on the other side of Kid.

"Thank you. I just can't help feeling at fault for this."

"We can sulk later. Right now we have to find a way back to the other world." Soul cut in.

"Can't we use the way we used to come here?" Hiyori asked

"That was more of a test than an actual method. Kim thought of it while Mabaa still worked on an actual spell to use. It was pure luck to have it work." Eureka explained.

"Our only other concrete choice is to ask Mabaa herself." Kid concluded

"Then it seems we've arrived on time." The Witch Judge's voice was heard causing everyone to turn to her. Mabaa stood next to her as well.

"Nyamu." Mabaa said

"I am thankful for your help, Grand Witch, but won't you become greatly exhausted if you use it for so long?" Kid being the only one able to understand Mabaa, other than the Judge, showed his concern.

"Nyamu."

"I see…I guess we can only hope the past few days of rest and magic gathering will be enough for you. I promise I will repay for all the things you've done for us." Kid bowed as a sign of respect.

"Nyamu." Mabaa's voice held some cheerful felling as she said the one word.

"Of course, I'll make sure the MWA is opened and fully operational as soon as this fight ends." Kid smiled as he stared at the happy witch.

"Alright, everyone let's prep ourselves. Today, we will end this terrorism." Kid turned to face the other occupants of the Death Room. Everyone gained a serious but devoted face as they knew internally prepared themselves for what's to come.

**Lady Kuma's Castle**

All witches prepared the spell for their leader. Lady Kuma wasn't going alone, taking two of her best followers to the other world. She was using her own personal notes to create a more advance version of the spell which first sent Kid and his death scythes to the other world.

"Lady Kuma, we are ready. Your notes are flawless, we have modified the spell." A random witch told her leader, only to have a hand rammed through her body.

"Your soul looks…**delicious**" Lady Kuma was completely consumed by madness, her thirst for souls only grew, more and more by the second. The last of the witches in the ruined castle, paid no mind, fearful to lose their souls. The other witches already left the Witch Realm, heading to Death City.

The two standing beside Lady Kuma, enjoyed their own power gained through madness. The two consisted of Tara Lezh and Aaliyah Sconcs.

"Well Death, I hope that I will never lay eyes on you again. This new world, will be shaped and changed to my liking." Kuma's last bit of sanity was released as she said this.

**Back in the Death Room**

Kid had given everyone orders. He ordered Stein, Maka, Soul, Spirit, Liz and Patty to accompany him to the Noragami world. Meanwhile, Marie was given the task to command the army of DWMA students and agents during the fight to protect Death City. Original, Yato and Yuki were asked to help at the DWMA but Hiyori wished to return to their world out of worry of her friends and family. Yato and Yuki were then given the task to protect Hiyori as she checked on her loved ones. Free had been called in since Mabaa needed the help of her former eye which the immortal took, in order to open a direct portal to the other world. Marie also asked for her and Stein's daughter to be brought into the Death Room.

Eureka was given the task to protect Mabaa and Free as they kept the link between both worlds open and remained in a dormant state. Ox, Harvard, Kilik, Pot of Fire, and Pot of Thunder were stationed at the MWA construction site.

Now Stein held Spirit in his Scythe form. Kid had Liz and Patty in their holsters and Maka held Soul.

They were moments from embarking to the other world, the portal in the middle of the Death Room's platform.

"Alright are we ready?" Kid asked

"I believe we are. I will say that I am very curious of the other world." Stein stated as he turned his screw.

"I agree with you Professor, this is a great opportunity." Maka smiled as she looked at the portal.

"_We are about to go into battle, and you are thinking of learning. You are still a strange girl." _Soul told his meister through wavelength communication.

Maka ignored her weapon.

"Stein." Marie voice was heard behind Stein who turned. The two stood looking at each other for a few seconds, before Marie spoke.

"Just…make sure to come back. Don't…don't do something reckless. You aren't as young as you used to be." Marie stepped closer to her husband as she said this.

Stein looked down at her, his expression emotionless. A small smile adorned Stein's face. "Do not worry. I have to intention of letting myself die. I have too much to live for." Stein hugged the worried blond. Marci then proceeded to walk up to Stein's leg, grabbing onto his pants leg.

Stein picked up the little girl.

"I also have yet to cook a decent dinner." Stein slightly chuckled as Marie hugged him. The family of three held each other tight for a few seconds before parting.

"Spirit take care of him." Marie told her fellow Death Scythe

"_Don't worry, even though Stein is old as dirt, he won't go down easy." _Spirit's reflection appeared on the scythe blade as he said this.

Stein turned to Eureka, "Please, care for my wife and daughter."

"I will make sure they are safe." Eureka agreed.

"Very well, let us get going." Kid motioned for everyone to follow when a giant explosion suddenly erupted near the portal.

"An attack!" Yato readied Sekki.

"FOOLS!" A booming voice shouted as the smoke cleared, revealing a small, white creature.

"Oh no." Kid face palmed

"I have arrived, Lord Death." Excalibur stood in front of Kid.

"Excalibur! Stop arriving like that. Every time you do that people misunderstand it as an enemy attack." Kid yelled at the weapon

"Fool! You have no right to tell me how I should and shouldn't arrive. One must always make an entrance which is memorable!" Excalibur pointed his white cane at the god of death.

"What is going on?" Hiyori finally asked

"Sorry about that. This is Excalibur…a legendary weapon and probably the most powerful weapon there is." Kid introduced the sword.

"Fools! I did not give you permission to introduce me but now that you've done so, I have no choice. You see my legend started in the twelfth century." Excalibur now sat in a chair, sipping tea.

"What is going on?" Yuki asked

"I have no idea." Yato answered

Yato continued watching the legendary sword, when he noticed Kid motioning for him to follow.

"Then it was around the Renaissance when I was trul-" Excalibur was interrupted by Kid and his group going through the portal.

"Fools! I wasn't finished." Excalibur was ignored as Kid and the others travelled to the other world.

Meanwhile, Black Star and Tsubaki stood on one of the DWMA's cones which stuck out of the skull arcs. Below stood Sid and several DWMA agents preparing for battle.

"Fighting witches? We haven't done this is in a long time." Black Star commented.

"I know but from what we've been told, these witches are being killed by the madness. It will be merciful to kill them." Tsubaki added

"They think madness will give them power. Pathetic, surpassing god takes much more than some stupid madness." Black Star stared at the desert, wind passing through his hair.

"Tsubaki transform." Black Star commanded

Tsubaki was going to ask why when she noticed the army of witches flying towards the city.

"Right." Tsubaki transformed into the enchanted sword, strapping onto Black Star's belt. Black Star's scarf also changed from white to black.

"Here we go." With that Black Star jumped off the cone, allowing Tsubaki to extend the scarf raising Black Star into the air.

Sid and the other agents readied themselves.

At the MWA construction site Ox and Kilik stood atop the nearly finished building, with several DWMA CIA agents surrounding the building.

The fight has begun

* * *

**The Noragami World**

Kid walked through the portal followed by everyone else. He noticed they were on top of a small building, he looked around before noticing the giant portal in the sky.

"Damn! We are too late."

As he said this, he saw an explosion.

"That is towards my school." Hiyori stated panicked.

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared towards the other direction.

"My house is that way and my father's hospital is too." Hiyori looked both ways unsure of which way she should go.

"Hiyori, go and check up on your family. Take Stein with you." Kid looked at Stein, nodding and receiving a nod back.

"We'll go with her too." Yato said talking about himself and Yuki.

"Alright, we will go and check the school." Kid motion to himself and Maka who nodded.

"I am sure we don't have to say this but these witches are far beyond saving." Kid told them. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Be sure to collect the soul, they are unlike anything we've experienced." Kid ordered

"Then good luck to you, stay safe." Kid activated his reaper jets. Maka boarded Soul's scythe form, his scythe blade shrinking. After that glowing wings appeared on each side of the blade.

Seeing this Kid began flying toward the explosion.

"First thing's first, we should get off this building." Stein looked over the edge of the building and proceeded to jump off.

"Let's go then." Yato was about to jump when he was stopped by Hiyori.

"I can't get down…I'm not in my half-phantom form." Hiyori pointed out as she motioned to where her tail would normally be.

"Right…well I guess, I'll have to carry you down." Yato turned around, crouching down as he did so.

After a bit of bickering, Hiyori finally agreed to get on the god's back. Blushing brightly as she did so.

Jumping down and letting Hiyori off his back, Yato could see Stein running down the road further ahead.

Yato followed Stein, not running at his full speed so Hiyori can stay by his side.

**At the School Festival**

Kids ran in terror as a golem like giant attacked. The witch Tara Lezh was also sending several quills raining down on students and any other festival visitors. The golem was also destroying any near buildings including the school.

Ami and Yama took refuge inside the school, along with several other students and festival goers. Ami was comforting some random student who had unfortunately seen her boyfriend die.

Suddenly a giant fist punched the wall in front of them causing it to crumble down. Some of the roof above them fell as well. They now could clearly see the witch as she held fire above her hand.

"This elemental magic is wonderful! Fire is the best!" Tara thought as she aimed her hand at the students.

"Their screams will be music!" She shouted as fire flew towards the destroyed building, heading for its occupants.

"Is this where we die?" Yama said as she closed her eyes, waiting for her demise.

"Don't you dare!" Kid shouted as he smashed the golem which destroyed the school building, and landed in front of said building. He then extended his hand and used a skull shield to block the oncoming fire.

Maka attempted to knock Tara off her broom, but was stopped by a wall of fire.

Kid put down the skull shield, looking around at the bodies of those who died. His face gained a saddened expression.

"No matter how much power I gain, I can never prevent something like this." Kid thought as he extended his hand.

"I will not allow these souls to be taken." Using his power, Kid stored all the souls of the dead in his body.

"I am sorry for your deaths." After saying this Kid looked back at the group of startled humans.

"All of you, get out of here. I suggest exiting from the back of the school. My partner and I will distract them." When he turned back, the shocked occupants of the destroyed room, could see it was Kid.

"Kid?" Ami stood looking at the reaper.

Kid looked at the girl's soul recognizing it as a friend of Hiyori.

"You are a friend of Hiyori. Please do as I say it is for your own safety." Kid quickly told her

Ami wanted to ask more question but decided against it as she started telling everyone to get up and follow her.

Kid looked back at Tara only to see Maka already fighting her.

"I can't sense any other witches besides the two. Is this all they've sent to conquer this world?" Kid thought as he blocked a giant fist with his hand.

"Is this it really?" Kid proceeded to grab another golem's fist and toss him across the campus, destroying it.

"I guess, I'll help Maka." Kid was about to fly up to Maka when he used his reflexes to block an attacking sword.

"So you are the cause of this!" Bishamon stated as she pushed down with Yugiha.

"Bishamoten! Please let me explain, this isn't my doing." Kid grabbed the blade with both his hands, Bishamon's force pushed him down.

"_Veena?! I think we should listen to him." _Kazuma asked lightly panicked from his shinki form.

"_I am with Kurama, maybe we should hear him out." _Akiha agreed with the elder shinki

"_He hasn't really done anything wrong before. We should listen to him Lady Bishamon." _The lion Kuraha added as well.

Bishamon looked back at Kid who was still guarding against Yugiha. She also looked at the bodies of the dead. Even if she is the strongest war god, she couldn't help but mourn for any who has died.

"Fine." Bishamon strapped Yugiha on her back, releasing the pressure off Kid.

"Thank you, Shinki. I also apologize for our first meeting." Kid said as he looked at the souls of the shinki.

"I assume, you know who caused this." Bishamon stated as she motioned to the scene before her.

"Yes, a friend of mine is in combat with the one who caused this. From what I can see they went away from the area." Kid looked with his soul perception seeing the battle between Maka and Tara.

"We should cat-" Kid stopped mid-sentence as he sensed the madness filled wavelength appear. Bishamon suddenly got an uneasy feeling, becoming slightly fearful as the wavelength expanded.

"What is this wavelength?!" Kid stated looking towards the soul's direction.

"_Veena? Are you alright?" _Kazuma asked

"This feeling, I suddenly feel afraid." Bishamon said as she noticed her shaking hand.

"That isn't surprising. This wavelength could beat, if not rival, Mosquito's." Sweat dropped from Kid's head as he looked at the madness.

"This must be their leader. This witch somehow mastered madness. No her soul is still being destroyed by it but at a must slower rate than the others."

"Bishamonten, you can join me if you wish. I have to get over to that soul before any humans find it first." Kid didn't look at the god of war as he activated his reaper jets.

"Wait!" Bishamon shouted as Kid blasted away, heading toward the soul.

"_You are going to follow him aren't you?"_ Kazuma asked

"I don't like his vague explanations but from his reactions and my own, it isn't good." Bishamon boarded Kuraha

"_Just be careful Veena." _Kazuma warned with concern.

"You worry too much Kazuma." Kuraha jumped up on a building, following the death god.

As they neared the soul which was a little out of the city, they noticed dense fog appearing around the soul.

"She is somewhere in that fog. Her soul is very powerful." Kid landed at the edge of the fog noticing it stopped as he landed.

Kuraha landed beside him, allowing Bishamon to disembark. "This wasn't here earlier. I doubt this is natural." Bishamon looked at the dense fog.

"The witch must be using this to distract us? Blind us? There is no knowing with a kind of witch like this."

"Now that we are nearly there, tell me what we are up against." Bishamon sounded as though she ordered rather than asked.

"Standing here explaining is pointless. I'll explain as we head to the witch." Kid began walking. Into the fog.

"He really annoys me." Bishamon glared at the walking reaper.

"_I don't see why you hate him so much. Death is just a result of War. Him being a Shinigami isn't a good enough reason for such foul treatment." _Kazuma told the god

"I don't hate him. I've actually grown to slightly respect him, but I dislike how he takes lead in everything as if he has to do it alone."

"_You have a very kind heart, Veena" _Kazuma pointed out chuckling in his shinki form.

"_From what he has told us, he has never known of any other god. This entire world must be a mysterious yet curious place for him_." Kuraha added

"_When did you become so philosophical, Kuraha." _Kinuha asked jokingly

"_I'm not just an old shinki, you know." _Kuraha defended himself.

"Bishamoten." Bishamon looked at Kid, ending the conversation between her shinki.

"Are you going to join me?" Kid looked back, nearly out of Bishamon's vision due to the fog. Bishamon didn't respond.

"I am sure having the strongest god of war will help me. _If _you will allow me to fight with you." Kid asked with sincere honesty.

Bishamon fixed her hat so it would be more centered than before as she walked up to the reaper.

"Remember this is _my _world, so it is my obligation not only as a god but as one of the gods of fortune to protect it. So I will not be helping you, instead you will be helping me." Bishamon now stood in front of Kid, looking up at him. No matter how intimating she was attempting to be she still stood a few inches below him since she is 5'7" and he is 6'1".

Kid looked down at her his golden eyes seeing through her façade.

"Of course, I would have it no other way. Though I suggest we keep close. This isn't normal fog and there can be a variety of traps awaiting us." Kid warned.

Bishamon nodded as they walked into the fog.

They walked for several minutes, now entering the small forest outside of the city.

"The person we will be fighting is a witch from the world which I come from." Kid broke the silence, Bishamon realizing he was beginning his explanation.

"To put it in simplest terms, she is the leader of a group of rouge witches who opposed the Grand Witch Mabaa. We've assumed this group started about two years ago, after the treaty between the DWMA and the witches." Kid explained. Bishamon and her shinki listened as he explained.

"Usually, I wouldn't have a problem with a witch, but these witches have developed a way to infuse their magic with madness, creating madness magic."

"I remember centuries ago, magic was associated with witchcraft. Any who were thought to have practiced it, were hunted and killed." Bishamon recalled the times when nearly every women would be accused of witchcraft.

"That is somewhat similar in our history, only we could see witch souls and distinguish them from humans but during my father's time, they developed a method to protect their souls. Anyways this witch is named Cynthia Karhu, and from what I can see, she seems to have mastered madness while the others used it for a limited time before it destroyed their souls, killing them." Kid continued.

"You can see her soul?" Bishamon asked

"It is one of my many abilities as a meister. Soul Perception, the ability to see one's soul. Skilled meisters can also see one's personality through their souls, and to the point of being to match wavelengths with them through a simple glance, if the meister's souls is flexible enough that is." Kid explained

Bishamon kept up with the explanation, not willing to admit some of it confused her. Though it was a useful skill, being able to tell the type of person is from their soul and even match wavelengths (whatever that means).

"Overall, I am trying to say that I am as blind as you in this fight. The most I know is she is skilled in necromancy and elemental magic. Enhance all those powers and abilities, with the power of madness. She will be a difficult foe to defeat, she might even become the first full Kishin-witch." Kid continued examining the witch's soul, seeing the clear madness mixed in with the magic. He could also see it killing her but at a very slow rate.

"Necromancy?" Bishamon had heard the term before but it was not really a big thing which is used in this world.

"It is the power to make moving golems out of anything, along with the biggest taboo among necromancers, is raising the dead or the corpses of the dead." Kid thought about zombies, hoping Cynthia wouldn't do such a thing but he did prepare himself for it.  
"You said Kishin? A demon god?" Bishamon was slightly thrown off by Kid's casual use of Kishin.

"In my world, there are pre-kishin. Humans who have strayed onto the path of evil. There has only been one true Kishin, I fought him with my friends and defeated him but witch pre-Kishins are something completely new to everyone, and if this witch achieves full Kishin status than she will be the first Kishin witch to ever exist."

"I'll be honest, this entire time I've had an uneasy feeling. If this is what this madness can do, to make even me afraid? How will we stop it?" Bishamon admitted as she asked him.

"The same way we defeated the Kishin. Courage and bravery. Use fear to make us stronger, the fear of dying to make us want to continue living. That is the philosophy which my students live by. No one innocent wants to die prematurely and I don't want them to. Everyone whether they be human, witch or god, find a reason to continue living. That or the peace of Death, gives them a reason to put down their lives for those they love. I'll be honest, even I fear Death at times, mainly since my job as a reaper is far from finished and I don't wish to disappoint my father. Even if I am the god of death, I can't tell who will die and who will survive in this fight, but I can sure as hell fight to keep as many alive as I can." Kid stopped as he realized Bishamon had done so as well.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked

"I wish to apologize for my behavior towards you. I understand how you feel, even though I am a god of war, I don't seek it out. I actually try to prevent it from happening if possible." Bishamon slightly bowed as she apologized.

Kid chuckled, "You may be a god of war but like you said yourself, you are one of the Seven Gods of Fortune and what fortune would war bring?"

Distracted by their conversation and their vision slightly blinded by the fog, they failed to notice a water like tentacle quickly wrap around Bishamon's leg, it pulled with great force knocking the god of war off her feet.

"What the-" She was interrupted as the tentacle pulled her away from Kid and Kuraha.

"Lady Bishamon!" Kuraha attempted to run after his master only to have his feet buried in the earth.

"What is this?" Kuraha asked panicked as he tried but failed to pull his four legs from the ground.

Kid was about to run to Kuraha's aid when a gust of wind pushed him off his feet forcing him backwards. He quickly used a skull shield to block the oncoming wind.

"We were caught off guard! She seems to have tried to separate us." Kid looked out at the fog, seeing Bishamon's soul a great length away from where he was.

"So it begins now." Kid thought as he came up with a plan to rescue Kuraha and catch up with Bishamon.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through this chapter. If you felt there were many moments between Kid and Bishamon, I apologize, I wanted them to become somewhat friends towards the end.**


	11. Finale Part 1

**A/N Finally another chapter. Time flew by and thank god school is over. This was originally part of one giant chapter, but I am not even near completion so I decided to split it and here is some of it. Part 2 will come later.**

* * *

The wind suddenly stopped allowing Kid to run to Kuraha.

"Are you alright?" Kid looked at the lion.

"I am, and this trap is doing is keeping me from getting to Bishamon-sama." Kuraha explained.

Kid punched the ground causing it to crack which freed the shinki.

"We must hurry to Bishamon-sama's side." Kuraha began running towards the direction which Bishamon had been dragged.

Meanwhile, the war god struggled to free herself from the water tentacle's grasp as it dragged her across the forest's ground.

"Damn, I can't get free." Bishamon attempted to grab the tentacle, having her hand pass right through it.

"Veena it seems to be water so you won't be able to grab it or cut it." Kazuma told her as he looked at it through his earring form.

Bishamon looked ahead seeing a tree slightly to the right of where she was being dragged.

"Let us see if this works." Bishamon maneuvered herself to the right, causing the tentacle to extend diagonally as it collided with the tree. The water splashed over the tree and Bishamon's lower body as she tumbled forward, attempting to stop her velocity.

Finally stopping, Bishamon pushed herself up.

"Veena?! Are you alright?" Kazuma panicked at the sudden halt of speed.

"Yes, though that dragging left me sore." Bishamon said as she rubbed and moved her neck.

"Should we wait for Shinigami-sama?" Kazuma asked

"Why are you addressing him in such a way?" Bishamon asked.

"It would be disrespectful, if I was to address another god informally. That is something you taught me." Kazuma explained

"Very well. I suppose we should wait for him since he is the only one who knows where the witch is." Bishamon attempted to look through the dense fog. Suddenly a humanoid figure appeared before her. Without hesitation she grabbed Yugiha and sliced through figure.

"What was that?" She thought as she looked down only to see a pile of rocks.

"This must have been caused by the magic he spoke of." She though as she noticed several others appear.

"They won't be much of a challenge. Yugiha can destroy them with one strike." She prepped said shinki, taking a fighting stance.

Within a few minutes she destroyed all of them, waiting for any others to appear. She kept her guard up, as an uneasy atmosphere overtook the area.

"Something doesn't feel right." She thought as she waited for a sign of attack. The fog got thicker in her eyes, making visibility lower than before.

"Kazuma can you see anything through this irritating fog." She asked her shinki

Kazuma used his enhanced vision to look through the fog, "I only see more and more fog. We are surrounded by trees if that is any help." Kazuma informed Bishamon. Though he also felt uneasy about being there. Bishamon held onto Yugiha tightly when the ground started shaking furiously.

"An earthquake?!" Kazuma asked

"I don't think so, this isn't an earthquake's doing. It seems like something is coming from the ground." Bishamon turned to see the ground spilt open and a giant hand, which seemed to be made from the ground itself appear from it. Whatever was appearing from the ground, pushed itself up destroying anything in its path. Bishamon ran away from the splitting ground.

"Whatever this thing is, it seems to be building itself as it emerges." Kazuma used his enhanced vision, to look closely as the giant appeared.

Bishamon now noticed any trees it touched, were attached to it.

Bishamon could simply watch as the giant appeared. It stood at fifty feet, and was made from anything nature related near it. Its arms and body were plastered with dead trees and logs which left this area of the forest barren.

"What is the plan, Veena?" Kazuma asked.

"Simply because it is big, doesn't mean I will yield. I'll attack it like I would anything else. Though I suppose aiming for the legs would be the best option. After it falls I will destroy the top." Bishamon charged the earth golem. Dodging its fist by jumping over it.

"Incoming Veena!" Kazuma shouted, Bishamon flipped over the giant's other fist.

As it passed under her, she used Yugiha to cut through the hand which turned it to rubble.

After that she used her speed to maneuver under the giant and slice through its right leg, causing it to tumble.

The giant now kneeled as Bishamon jumped on its back and ran up it heading towards the head. The giant began moving again, attempting to stand. The giants body was nearly vertically, Bishamon jumped up as it straightened completely, "Kinuha." She called the whip and used her to grab onto a tree which was connected to the giant's head.

The giant proceeded to move around crazily attempting to knock the war god off but failing.

Bishamon's grip on Kinuha never loosened. Still holding onto Kinuha, Bishamon began running across the giant's back, heading for a misplaced boulder which was implanted in the giant's back. She reached the rock and used it to jump up to the head of the giant.

As she struggled to stay on its head, she held Yugiha above her head.

"Damn! Stay still!" She thought as she plunged Yugiha into the giant's shoulder, the power of the sacred weapon sliced the giant's entire left side crumbling again. She jumped off, turning to watch the crumbling giant.

Bishamon's eyes widened as she saw crimson electricity, putting the giant together.

"It is fixing itself?!" Bishamon shouted in disbelief as it stood, seemingly unaffected by her attacks.

"To be expected."

Bishamon was surprised to hear Kid's voice as she turned to see him standing at her side.

"Milady. I apologize for being late." Kuraha stood on her other side as he bowed his head.

"I wouldn't hold it against him. We encountered some of these earth golems as well, he was a big help." Kid told her, still looking at the self-repairing giant.

"Anyways, it seems we found her." Kid spoke taking Liz and Patty out of their holsters.

Bishamon was confused, until she remembered who they were after.

"You mean, the witch is that giant?" Bishamon look at the completely repaired giant as it faced them.

"Not exactly, she has created that giant around herself, probably believing it will give her a benefit when fighting us, but she is gravely mistaken." Kid twirled Liz and Patty in his hands, before he pointed them at the giant.

"Let us see if you can fix your armor after this! You ready, girls?" Kid asked his two weapons.

"About time." Liz said

"Let's do this!" Patty shouted

"Alright then."

"Let's go! SOUL RESONANCE!" The three shouted in unison as wind started picking up at high speeds.

Anyone who has soul perception would notice the giant golden soul, which covered the city, begin vibrating as it resonated.

Liz and Patty's weapon forms began glowing and Kid began floating a few feet above the ground. Six symmetrical spikes appeared, three on Kid's right upper arm and three on his left upper arm. Black electricity seemed to connect the spikes with Liz and Patty. Liz and Patty's glowing extended to Kid forearm and took the form of a giant barrel. The glowing disappeared, revealing a modified version of the Death Canon. It was slightly bigger and was gold instead of silver, with a white ring around the top of the barrel. It still held its signature skulls on each side.

"Resonance stable. Noise level at 0.1%" Liz said

"Black needle soul wavelength, fully charged." Patty added.

Pulsing white rings appeared, four on each canon. Black electricity now moved crazily around Kid.

"Preparing to fire. Feedback in 4 seconds." As Liz said this Kid stopped floating and landing, squatting as he did so. Green and Pink particles formed around the barrels of he canons and red- shadowed skulls floated above each one.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Firing now!" Patty shouted.

"Get Down! DEATH CANON!" Kid's voice echoed as the canon fired its green and pink beams. The giant beams of power headed to the giant and engulfed it. Within seconds the giant was disintegrated. The explosion sent debris of trees and rocks flying through the air. Trees which were still standing were knocked down as the explosion died down. The giant cloud caused by the attack was shaped like several skulls together.

After a few minutes the spoke began clearing, revealing the crumbled body of the giant.

"Did we beat her?" Bishamon asked

"No. Her soul is gone but she isn't dead. She must have left the body and dodged my attack." Kid stood cautiously looking around, attempting to sense the soul which suddenly disappeared.

"Stay alert Bishamoten, we don't know wh-" Kid stopped talking as he realized Bishamon wasn't by his side anymore.

"Damn, I let my guard down." Kid used his soul perception to look for Bishamon's soul, only to be surprised that he couldn't find her soul.

"This is not right. I can't sense her soul." Kid continued panning the area around him, trying to focus on the war god's soul.

"How could she disappear?" Liz asked

"Maybe she ran away." Patty added

"Even if she left, I would still be able to sense her soul, even without soul perception. I doubt I would miss such a powerful soul if it left my soul's range." Kid spoke of the massive golden soul which appeared like a dome over the Japanese city.

"This fog, it thicking…again. I have a bad feeling about this." Kid stayed alert, waiting for any attack to come.

"The fog could be blocking your soul perception." Liz theorized

"It could or maybe this isn't even real." Kid stated

"What do you mean?" Patty asked

"Cynthia is capable of using madness and from what I've seen in her soul, she has some sort of hold on it. It may be powerful enough to start hallucinations." Kid revealed his thoughts. It could be very possible that she has manifested madness to such a level. Kid had to give it to the witch, she is clever in knowing that madness can cause such things.

"And I am sure that proves it." Kid said as he stared at the embodiment of the Madness of Fear, Asura. The Kishin stood wrapped in its several layers of clothing.

"Brother..." The "Kishin" spoke.

"Don't you dare insult me." Kid replied angrily before remembering he was speaking with a hallucination.

"How foolish of me, I allowed her madness to overcome mine." Kid thought as he increased his madness influence which caused the illusion to vanish. He then sensed Bishamon's soul.

"Bishamoten, I'm glad I found you." He turned only to notice Bishamon staring at him with anger filled eyes.

"Bisha-" Kid was cut off by Bishamon nearly cutting his head off. He ducked as Bishamon swung her sword above him.

Quickly rolling aside and dodging Yugiha, he jumped back attempting to stop Bishamon.

"Bishamoten! Stop! I am not your enemy." His yelling wasn't heard as the war god charged him once again.

She stood in front of him and brought down Yugiha, only to have Kid dodge once again. Bishamon destroyed the ground where Kid once stood, along with several trees due to the force of her attack.

"Why is she attacking us?" Patty asked with a panicked tone.

"She must think I'm her enemy. It must be the madness, Bishamonten isn't used to madness so it must influence her easier." Kid cartwheeled sideways and dodged several bullets as he evaded the raging god.

Meanwhile Kazuma was trying to bring Bishamon back to her senses.

"Veena! Stop! That isn't Yato!" Kazuma shouted but with little success.

"What is she doing?! I thought she came to terms with Shinigami-sama." Tsuguha was confused as to why her master was attacking the god of death.

"Bishamon-sama, please stop!" Kazuha the male twin shouted

"It is no use, she isn't paying attention." Akiha told his fellow shinki as they resided within their shinki forms.

"She seems to think that Shinigami-sama is Yato, and not only Yato, but the Yato from several years ago. The one who killed the 'Ma' clan." Kazuma thought as he noticed Kid has stopped dodging and attempted to grab Yugiha but Bishamon's strength had forced Kid to kneel, and the ground behind him to begin giving away.

Kazuma also noticed Yugiha's blade cut Kid's hands as Bishamon applied more and more pressure.

"So this is the full power of the strongest god of war." Kid thought as blood dripped down his arms. His hold of Yugiha began faulting as his arms began shaking, blood continue pouring from his wounded palms.

"I won't let you kill any more of my shinki! I'll make you feel the pain of having your shinki killed!" Bishamon shouted as her purple, snake-like eyes looked at Kid, filled with hatred. Kid quickly acted as he pushed Yugiha down, and leaped backwards. Bishamon's strength destroyed the ground creating a small crater.

Kid looked at both his hands, examining the wounds which healed. Soon the bleeding stopped as the cuts closed.

"This isn't going anywhere. If this continues, she could very well kill me." Kid looked at Bishamon as she removed Yugiha from the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Liz asked

"Easiest thing to do is subdue her." Kid moved his body to take on a strange stance, with his arms in strange directions

"Death God Martial Art: Stance of Sin." Kid took his battle stance.

"Listen, shinki! I don't want to hurt Bishamoten but as you can see I've no choice." Kid declared to Bishamon's shinki. As this was said, the second round of the battle between the god of war and god of death begun.

* * *

Maka flew through the skies of the Japanese city, (A/N I don't know the name of the city.) She now wore her black dress which was made of black blood. This occurred when she resonated with Soul and he played his piano.

At first Maka struggled with fighting the witch. The witch contained different varieties of magic, along with madness. But soon enough she started faulting as the madness killed her and destroyed her soul.

The witch started evading and dodging Maka's attacks, instead of furiously attacking like before.

Said witch was now sent hurling towards the ground, after receiving a devastating kick from Maka.

She crashed into the ground creating a dust cloud. Most of the civilians in the area were evacuated by the local police. After the event with Kid, they were trained to do so, if such an event happened again.

Maka landed with her black dress disappearing, her clothing reverted back to her Spartoi uniform which was slightly dirty.

Tara Lezh, one of the witches which came to conquer this world, attempted to get up, only to cough up blood.

"So the end has come." Tara whispered under her breath as she looked up to see Maka walking towards her.

"Her soul is being ripped apart, she won't live for much longer." Maka stated.

"We have to collect her soul before the madness destroys it" Soul added

Maka propped Soul over her shoulder as she stood a few feet away from the dying witch. Tara looked at Maka, a smile adorned her face as she coughed up more blood.

"So this is how I die. At the hands of one of Death's bitches." Tara said with an insane smile.

"Is that really the way you should speak to someone who will collect your soul?" Maka wore an indifferent face.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I know the madness is killing me. We all knew that we wouldn't be able to contain it, but we really didn't care." Tara revealed.

"The thirst for power blinded us, but it felt good... to have such power even for a small time."

"Are those your last words?" Maka asked

A burst of fire was suddenly shot at Maka, only giving her milliseconds to dodge. The fire flew past her, slightly burning the right side of her face and hair.

"Maka!"

"I'm okay, Soul. It is probably only a first degree burn." Maka touched her face, causing slight pain to serge through her face.

"At least I tried." Tara stated as her strength gave away. She now was laying in the rubble of the street, waiting for Maka to collect her soul.

Maka raised Soul and brought him down, stabbing Tara through the torso causing her body to disintegrate, revealing the red witch soul.

"A witch Kishin-egg. We should probably take this to Kid." Maka grabbed the soul and placed it within a satchel which she had with her. (A/N I totally forgot to mention the satchels in the previous chapter…sorry.)

"We should regroup with Professor Stein." Maka stated as she boarded Soul's scythe form. His blade shortened and wings appeared allowing her to take to the air.

* * *

Yato jumped out of the way of an oncoming boulder. He and Stein escorted Hiyori to her father's hospital, where the man still worked in helping those injured by the witch's attack.

She then went to her home where her mother, very relieved to see Hiyori, commanded her to stay inside. Luckily and conveniently her human body passed out allowing her to enter her half-phantom form. Stein and Yato went to fight the witch Aaliyah Sconcs. Like Tara, Aaliyah learned some elemental magic. Instead of fire she could control earth. With the help of Yato, Stein gained an upper hand quickly causing Aaliyah to retreat.

Yato was now distracting the witch as Stein prepared his plan to finish her.

Yato jumped over another barrage of earth and sped toward the witch, jumping high into the air, attempting to bring the flying witch down. Having a pillar of earth appear before him, Yato used it as leverage to push himself back as the pillar broke into several pieces of rock. The rocks were then sent towards Yato at deadly speeds. Barely dodging the bullet-like pebbles, Yato managed to take cover behind a fallen wall.

"What is taking that Professor so long?!" Yato shouted

"Yato!"

The god looked up to see Hiyori running towards him in her phantom form.

"Hiyori! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yato shouted as he ran up to Hiyori, grabbed her and took her to cover.

"We told you to stay home!" Yato scolded.

"I worried for Yuki!" Hiyori half lied as she shouted back. Yato then noticed the attack stopped. He peeked over the top of the fallen wall, only to see another boulder being sent toward him and Hiyori. Quickly thinking he grabbed Hiyori and jumped high into the air.

They landed on the boulder, "Sorry about that." Yato apologized after letting the half-phantom down.

Hiyori was going to reply but was interrupted, "Soul Force!" Yato and Hiyori looked up to see Stein landing on the witch. His hand gripped her head causing electricity to surge through her body. Stein then pushed her down to the ground.

The witch pushed herself up and attempted to fly back up, only to fall flat on her face.

"What?!" She shouted as she looked at her feet only to see glowing threads which attached her to the ground.

"Soul Thread Sutures." Stein landed in front of the witch as more threads appeared on her arms, keeping her immobilized.

"This battle is over. You've lost." Stein stood in front of the witch. She struggled to lift her head as most of her body was now attached to the ground.

Yato and Hiyori walked over to Stein, standing beside him, they eyed the witch as well.

"Don't look at me with those pity filled eyes. It disgusts me." Aaliyah stated

"You brought this upon yourself. The state you are in now, gives us no choice but to pity you." Stein told her.

"I will admit, I feel like an idiot for listening to her. Madness isn't something witches should hold. We aren't gods, we are simply an image of what witches were. I guess it was worth it. Having some taste of true power, I mean." Aaliyah said.

"That is stupid. Power should never be a reason to give up your life. Life is a precious thing." Yato cut in.

"You know nothing. You are just a visitor from another world. I shouldn't need to listen to anything you say. Though it isn't like I will be alive much longer anyways." Aaliyah laid her head on the ground, apparently accepting death.

Stein raised Spirit with both hands. Bringing it down, he stabbed through Aaliyah's back. Her body disappearing leaving a red witch soul.

Stein grabbed the soul as he looked over at the other two present. "I apologize. I doubt that was something you wished to see." Stein told them, especially telling Hiyori who had closed her eyes as the blade punctured the witch.

"We told you to stay home." Stein told Hiyori.

"I know bu-"

"You have a kind heart, and it is normal to worry, but your worries might be the death of you." Stein unintentionally let his teacher side to take over, so it seemed as though he was scolding Hiyori.

"You are a smart girl, Hiyori, and you should have more faith in Yato. He is a god after all." To Hiyori it still felt as though Stein was scolding her.

"I am sorry Sensei." Hiyori apologized as she slightly bowed.

Stein raised an eyebrow at this, "I didn't mean to scold you. I was simply giving you advice." Stein wore an indifferent face as he said this.

"Don't mind him, he may seem scary but he is a big softy on the inside. Even if you aren't one of his students." Spirit transformed from his scythe form to now stand next to his meister.

"What are you talking about, Spirit?" Stein asked

"You know I'm right. When it come to your family and students, you become all warm inside." Spirit mocked his best friend.

Stein simply looked at the weapon, but he knew what Spirit said was true. His family did make him kinder, and he cared greatly for each of his students. Even if only met the three in front of him no more than a week ago, he still cared for them, along with Spirit and any of the instructors at the DWMA. That is just the nature of being a teacher.

"We should head towards Lord Death. Maka seems to have defeated the witch she was fighting." Stein used his soul perception to detect Maka's soul.

"Hiyori, this time you should head home, and stay there." Yato told the girl.

"Alright but promise me…please come back." Hiyori looked at the calamity god. Yato slightly blushed at Hiyori's request. Getting over his own bashfulness he smiled a big and bright smile.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear." Yato declared. It was Hiyori's turn to blush, she looked downed attempting to hide her blush.

Maka arrived, seeing the soul in Stein's hand.

"Professor Stein. I'm glad to see you safe." Maka landed in front of Stein, allowing Soul to transform.

"So we won." Soul stated flashing a toothy grin.

"Not exactly, I'm sure Maka has felt the powerful witch soul." Stein looked off into the distance, and then into the sky. He looked at the golden dome which was Kid's soul, see the signs of conflict in the gigantic soul.

"I am sure you have also seen the conflict which has been going on." Stein looked at Maka for conformation.

"I wasn't sure at first, but when I was flying over the city, I noticed the soul was over in a forest, along with the witch soul." Maka informed.

"Can we assume Lord Death is in that forest?" Stein asked

"My guess is yes, since before he and I got separated, I noticed him leave with a god of this world. It is the same soul which is filled with hatred." Maka finished, giving her report to Stein. As a three-star meister, she was accustomed to giving full military type reports to her superiors.

"Wait how did this god look like?" Yato cut in hoping, it wasn't who he thought it was.

"She was blond, and I believe Lord Death stated her name being Bishamoten." Maka looked at Yato, who now wore a worried expression.

"If she is going crazy, she can destroy the entire city and kill Kid. We have to go." Yato motioned for them to follow.

"The witch is in that direction as well. We should assist Lord Death as much as we can." Stein stated, as he and Maka nodded to each other for confirmation. Both Soul and Spirit transformed back into scythes being grabbed by each other's respective meisters.

"Hiyori, head home." Yato told her, gaining a nod from the half-phantom. Hiyori jumped onto a light post jumping her way home.

Yato, Maka and Stein looked at each other once again, confirming they were ready to go.

* * *

Kid grabbed the sides of Bishamon's sword, Yugiha. The blade being half a foot away from his face. The forest around them seemed more like a battle ground than a forest. The area was completely decimated due to their fight. Kid sustained some injuries, but they healed quickly after he received them.

"Bishamoten!" Kid shouted.

In Bishamon's vision, she was fighting the Yatogami. He is the same as he was back when he killed the Ma clan. His kimono and katana, still fresh in their blood. This time she was not going to let him get away. Though she could hear all her shinki, attempting to stop her, even Kazuma shouted at her. She did not know why, but she felt much angrier. She always felt angry when fighting the god of calamity, but this time she felt as though something more was making her do this.

She was brought out of her thoughts by, "Yato".

"You seem distracted Bishamon. Will you let me kill your shinki again?" 'Yato' mocked

In truth it was Kid who spoke, and he didn't mock, instead he simply shouted her name.

"You dare mock me?! I will have your head!" Bishamon shouted as she released Yugiha and attempted to slice across Kid's torso, only to have him bent backwards and dodge. The sword nearly cutting some of his bangs.

"Kuraha!" Bishamon shouted as she switched places with the lion. Kid straightened as the lion prowled on him, missing as Kid rolled out of the way. Kuraha landed on the ground, turning to Kid.

"I'm sorry, but Milady has commanded me. Her word comes before anything else." The lion slightly tilted his head in an apologetic manner.

"I respect your loyalty to Bishamoten. Do not hold back." Kid reassured him. Kuraha slightly hesitated, but then sprang into action, aiming to bite Kid's neck.

Kid readied himself for the lion's attack when he dodged a bullet. He glanced over at Bishamon, seeing Kazuma's symbol over her right eye, and Karuha in her hand.

"I missed, Bishamon-sama." Kazuma apologized. In truth he was glad that Kid has faster reflexes than he could target.

"Make aim again. This time account for his fight with Kuraha." Bishamon ordered, as she called Kazuha. She now held both pistols in her hand.

Kuraha's jaw was grabbed by Kid's right hand. Kid extended his arm, which aimed Kuraha's head up, and temporarily closed his jaws. Kuraha swung his left paw, claws fully extended, attempting to latch onto Kid lower stomach, but missed due to Kid moving his body back.

Kuraha then quickly used his right paw to dig into Kid's right side. Using his claws to latch onto the reaper's body, Kuraha was now attached to Kid, via his left paw.

"You okay, Kid?!" Liz asked

"Don't worry. I'll heal, but I will admit…the pain is definitely present." Kid told the two sisters through wavelength communication.

Kid hold on Kuraha's jaw, didn't fault as the lion shook his head attempting to free himself.

Kuraha dug his claw deeper into Kid's right side. Blood soaked through Kid's black shirt, and onto the lion's fur and paw. Kid also held onto Kuraha's left paw, stopping the lion from hurting him further.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bishamon lining up her shot. Releasing his hold on Kuraha's jaw, which allowed the lion to bite down on Kid's forearm.

"Bishamon-sama…fire now!" Kazuma shouted hesitantly as he targeted both Kid's head and his torso.

Bishamon sent a barrage of bullets speeding towards the reaper. Using his speed, Kid lifted up Kuraha, and began falling backwards. The bullets passed under Kuraha's body as he was lifted up into the air, his teeth still biting down on Kid's forearm.

In one swift motion, Kid landed on his back, with Kuraha still clinging onto his arm. The lion now lay on his back, as Kid lifted himself up, and brought his feet down knocking the air out of Kuraha. This caused Kuraha to relax his jaw, allowing Kid to flip backwards and away from the lion.

"I am sorry Kuraha…" Kid apologized as he landed, extending his arms and forming a "T" with his body.

"Perfectly symmetrical." He thought before he clutched his body's wound, slightly cringing from the pain. Soon enough he felt the wound on both his arm and body, begin healing, reducing the pain.

He then sensed Maka soul running towards them.

"Bishamoten!" Maka shouted as the god of war turned to see her.

Before she knew what was going on, Maka grabbed Bishamon's collar and head-butted her as hard as she could. After doing so Maka jumped back regrouping with Stein and Yato.

"You stubborn girl… you just attacked a god of war." Soul commented with a chuckle.

"It was the only way to get the madness out of her." Maka told him as she rubbed her forehead.

Kid took a second to notice the madness leaving Bishamon's body.

"That clever girl, she must have seen madness' influence in Bishamon's soul, and figured her anti-demon wavelength could dispel it." Kid smiled at the cleverness of her friend. Only the meister noticed, within the split second that Maka head-butted Bishamon, the short resonance between Maka and Bishamon's soul, which purged the latter's soul.

Bishamon did the same as Maka, rubbing her head. The head ache which she didn't realize she had, started going away. She looked up towards Maka and Stein, then back at the "Yatogami," which she fought. The image of the blood covered Yatogami from centuries ago began fading away, in the end Bishamon no longer looked at Yato, but at an injured Kid.

"Good to see you are back to normal, Bishamoten." Kid commented.

Bishamon then felt her own exhaustion, she was indeed fighting with all her strength, and against Kid who managed to dodge most of her attacks.

"Kazuma… what the hell happened?" Bishamon asked.

"I do not know the details… but it seems you thought Shinigami-sama was Yato. We've been fighting him for the past forty minutes or so." Kazuma informed.

"How did that happen?" Bishamon asked, baffled at her own inability to remember the past events.

"Madness." Kid interrupted Bishamon's conversation as he walked up to her.

"The witch has reached the point where she has a madness wavelength which can affect anyone, the most common causes are hallucinations. Since this is possible, the witch is near Kishin status." Kid explained as he looked over at the other meisters and god.

"Are you three alright?"

"We are fine. Cannot say the same about you." Maka stated with a worried tone.

"I appreciate your concern Maka, but I am more durable than most." Kid reassured

"That is true, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful." Maka told him with a slightly motherly tone. Maka cares for her friends deeply, not excluding Kid even if he is her superior. In Maka's mind friendship is before rank.

"Lord Death, I apologize for the interruption, but I believe we have more pressing matters at hand." Stein walked next to Maka.

"No you are right, we should work on locating the witch. As you have sensed, her soul somehow disappeared."

"A new form of soul protect?" Stein speculated.

"Could be or it might be this fog, it clearly isn't normal fog. For all we know it somehow blocks soul perception." Maka added.

"Both are possible… but standing here is not solv-" Kid stopped talking as he turned to grab an incoming object. The two he spoke to gained a battle stance as they eyed the object Kid caught. Noticing it was a foot long shard of ice.

"Ice?" Yato took this time to enter the conversation.

Kid was about to speak when he felt the ice start vibrating. Without a second thought Kid sent the shard back from the direction it came from, before it exploded. It exploded into several pieces which dug into the ground below.

"Prepare yourselves." Kid spoke as he pulled Liz and Patty out of their holsters. The others prepared their weapons, including Bishamon who against her own body's tired state, she prepared Yugiha.

The tension as they waited for the next attack was unbearable, they knew something was coming, and they all had a bad feeling. The ground suddenly started shaking violently, the normal city dwellers believing it to be an earthquake atop all the events which are occurring.

A news helicopter flew over the forest, the cameraman clearly visible from the helicopter's opened door. A reporter strapped with a harness, looked back and forth from the camera and the forest.

The news being broadcasted all over the world.

"I hoped all the pedestrians would be far from here. Let us hope that helicopter does not get in the way." Stein stated as he looked at the flying vehicle.

"Now that you've said that, something is bound to happen." Spirit joked.

"And I don't doubt it." Stein agreed

Meanwhile with Hiyori

Hiyori made it back to her home, where she reentered her body. Her mother by her side as she woke up. She had fallen asleep in her living room before she checked on Yato. Now she sat with a cup of hot tea in her hand. Hiyori and her mother watched the news, listening as the reporter spoke.

"As you can see the mysterious fog, which appeared about an hour ago, has cleared slightly revealing the supposed "Shinigami" and several others." The reporter stated as the camera panned over to Kid, Maka and Stein. Normal humans being unable to see Bishamon and Yato.

"Many have argued on whether the Shinigami, is a threat or not. Were the attacks today proof that this being is actually an enemy?" The reporter continued.

"There have been several thoughts on whether the President of the United States, will approve on soldiers to arrive here in Japan. We will keep you informed as we receive information." The reporter was going to continue, but the helicopter's sudden violent shaking stopped him.

"There seems to be some sudden wind." The reporter said, as the camera continued shaking.

"What the hell?! Pilot! Get us the hell out o-" The camera cut off leaving only static.

"Oh, my." Hiyori's mother said with a worried and frightened tone.

Hiyori's was going to say something as the ground started shaking.

"An earthquake?!" Hiyori shouted as her knees buckled.

As soon as it started, the shaking stopped.

"Are you okay, Hiyori?" Hiyori's mother asked

Hiyori nodded as her mind was elsewhere.

"Yato…please be safe…come back." Hiyori worried for the one she loves.


	12. Finale

**Back on the Battlefield**

"AACCHOOO!" Yato sneezed as he ran for his life. After the shaking stopped, the ground burst open which caused several sharp pillars of ice to start sprouting from it. At first it was few, and in one place, but soon more and more started sprouting. The pillars freeze anything within a yard of them, and as more appeared more of the forest was left completely frozen. Seeing as they had no way to stop the forest's freezing. After attempting to destroy a few, they discovered if the broken pieces of ice touched the ground, more pillars would appear.

The group managed to come up with a plan to keep the ice from reaching the city. Bishamon planted three of her shinki, which consisted of Kuraha, Yugiha, and Kinuha at three points in the forest. She instructed them to form borderlines, which they did. The plan was to connect four borderlines together, which will form a box, and theoretically trap the freezing air. For Kinuha, Kuraha, and Yugiha the borderlines worked, and stopped the ice from continuing. The last borderline was to be put up by Kazuma, but Bishamon along with everyone else were having trouble in getting to the point where the last borderland would be placed.

Bishamon and Yato know the forest well, so in collaboration (which is something that they never thought would happen), they thought of where to put all the borderlines, and so far it was working.

"Yato, you okay?" Stein ran beside Yato as they jumped over several pillars, and continued running.

"It was nothing…let us focus on getting the hell away from that ice!" Yato shouted as he continued running, Stein managing to keep up. Maka flew overhead noticing Kuraha far ahead. Kinuha and Yugiha riding on the lion's back.

"Kuraha is almost there!" Maka shouted towards Bishamon and Kid who flew beside her.

"Everyone come on, we are almost there!" Kid encouraged. Everyone ran faster as they tried to outrun the wave of freezing air.

Bishamon and Yato jumped through the tree, not noticing their irregular movement.

Yato went to jump high into the air, but something kept him down.

"Yato?!" Yuki shouted.

Yato looked down to see a branch of a tree wrapping around his leg.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as the tree's branch sent him crashing into the ground.

"Yato!" Maka shouted as she stopped flying.

"Keep going, I've got him!" Kid ordered giving Maka a nod.

That is when they heard another crash, and Kid noticed Bishamon was the one to be brought down. He also saw Stein struggling with the overly active trees as the Professor sliced through several branches.

Time seemed to slow down, as Kid assessed the situation.

He saw the ice freezing the ground and trees, nearing his friends. Even with his power and speed, he wouldn't manage to help them all.

"Stein is capable, especially with Spirit. He is also the furthest away from the blizzard. Now it is between Bishamon and Yato. Yato seems to be recovered, the same for Bishamoten." Kid's eyes widened as he noticed roots appear from the ground and trap all three.

Maka flew next to Kid, waiting for instructions. "Maka, help Stein. After you are done with him, help Bishamon and Yato. I'll buy you time!" Kid shouted as he flew full speed to land in front of the oncoming ice. He stood a little more than a yard away.

"I'll put all my power into this!" Kid shouted as he clapped his hands then extended them, and brought forth a giant skull shield, which held most of his power. The pillars collided with the shield, the force pushing Kid back slightly. His feet being pushed into the ground, due to the force.

The pillars were stopped, but the freezing it was only slowed a bit. The ground under his feet froze slowly, and made it to Kid's leg.

"That witch! She froze all the water in the grass and plants! She was trying to get to me specifically." Kid thought as he felt his left leg begin freezing.

"Damn, if only she froze the right leg as well." He thought as he attempted to move.

Both his legs became numb, and started losing all feeling in everything below the waist.

"This is just ice and freezing temperatures. My body shouldn't be affected by this. It must be her magic." Kid mind filled with thoughts.

"I have no choice!" Kid loosened his control on the shield, which weakened it. As soon as he did this cracks appeared his shield. "It won't hold for much longer. Girls, this magic is much more powerful than I thought. It's like it own wavelength." Kid spoke

"_Kid?" _Liz asked confused

"_What are you doing?!" _Patty and Liz felt Kid's changing wavelength.

"Sorry, for this!" With one motion Kid removed Liz and Patty from their holsters, and threw them as far as he could behind him.

"_Kid!" _Patty and Liz shouted as they were disconnected from their meister's wavelength.

The two weapons spun through the air before they transformed back to their human form.

They landed several feet away from him. Maka saw what happened as she made her way next to them.

"What happened?" Maka asked.

"Damn him!" Liz shouted as she look at Kid who was almost completely frozen.

"Kid!" Patty shouted.  
Kid continued focusing on what remained of the shield. Without turning Kid shouted,

"All of you get to the meeting point, and set up the borderline! I'll be fine!"

Bishamon and Yato now stood next to Maka.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Yato exclaimed

"Does he have a death wish?!" Bishamon followed.

"I can hear you! Just go and do as planned! Besides, if she wanted to kill me, it probably would be done already!" Kid shouted. The five looked at each other, wondering what he meant.

"It seems she simply wants to separate me from my weapons! I'll be kind, and accept her offer! But I need all of you to get out of here!" The skull shield was completely cracked.

Liz and Patty knew they couldn't reason with him. More so now wasn't the time.

"Kid, make sure to stay safe, and kick her ass for us!" Liz shouted

"Yeah! Snap her neck!" Patty added, gaining sweat drops from the others.

Kid smiled, "Alright! Go on then! I can't hold this forever!"

The five listening to the reaper, looked at each other and nodded, before continuing towards the designated point.

Kid sensed their souls moving away from him. "Fine…you want to fight me one on one, very well." He thought as the shield broke, and his entire body froze over. When this happened more ice appeared, but this time the pillars formed a wall, surrounding the frozen reaper. The others caught up with Kinuha, Kuraha, and Yugiha.

"Bishamon-sama." Kuraha bowed his head as the god arrived.

"Kazu…" Bishamon called for her oldest shinki. Her earring turned back to his human form. "Right." Kazuma positioned his arm across his chest, before he moved his swiped his arm sideways, creating the borderline. With the final line the giant box was complete.

"It is done." Kazuma informed. As he said this everyone relaxed, some more than others. Yato sat down on a log. Fallowed by Stein

"That was….that was pretty chaotic." Yato stated breaking the silence.

"I don't think I've ever been so frightened of the cold." Soul spoke now back in his human form as he sat on another fallen log. Maka took a seat next to her weapon, catching her breath.

"This is a first for me too." Maka added.

"I don't think any of us have dealt with something like this." Spirit sat next to Stein.

"All that matters is our plan worked. Maka, Soul thank you for the assistance." Stein looked at his former students.

"It was thanks to Lord Death's quick thinking that we all came out of there alive." Maka told her former teacher.

"You are all rather relaxed… it is as if your friend didn't just enter a battle to the death. Though I cannot really say much since that friend of yours is Death himself." A new voice spoke startling some. Everyone turned to see Tenjin, the god of knowledge, and learning. Instead of wearing his usual traditional wear, he wore his modern red suit and yellow scarf.

"So there is one of your shrines in this area." Yato talked to the deity with familiarity.

"Well there _was_, but it was destroyed during Bishamon's fit of rage." Tenjin slightly chuckled as he looked over at the god of war.

"I apologize… I didn't realize what I did." Bishamon slightly bowed.

"A shrine is just a shrine…are all of you alright?" Tenjin eyed both Yato and Bishamon.

"Tenjin…the Shinto god of scholarship." Stein stated, the others from his world looked at him in curiosity on how he knew that.

"After we discovered Lord Death's whereabouts, I studied in Shinto religion. I felt it was necessary to know something about the gods which Lord Death met." Stein explained.

"I assume you are friends of the Shinigami?" Tenjin asked.

"Yes, and we apologize for intruding in this world." Maka walked up and bowed apologetically. She knew a bit of Japanese religion, but did study it like Stein, but from what he said the god in front of her, is very important.

"It is alright, as long as you aren't doing anything that would harm this world and the beings who live here."

"We aren't, but an enemy from our world aims to do so. For that we apologize." Stein added.

"So this box is meant to trap that enemy. It is a clever plan, but will the borderlines last?" Tenjin asked as he looked at the barrier before him.

"They are meant to, but we hope Shinigami-sama, will defeat the witch before they are destroyed." Kazuma chose to spoke.

"Witch?"

"Yes, according to Shinigami-sama, the person we are fighting is a witch. Apparently she has power of a Kishin." Tenjin's eye slightly widened.

"Yato told me something about humans, describing them as pre-Kishin. He said the Shinigami told him about the creatures you fight." Tenjin looked at Stein and Spirit.

"That sounds right. We did explain that to Yato." Soul added.

"So what is the plan? To simply wait here?" Tenjin asked.

"As of now we do not have any other. Lord Death told us he would fight with her, so all we can do is wait." Stein confirmed.

"Even before becoming Lord Death, Kid knew what he was doing. All we can do is trust him as both his friends, and subordinates." Spirit added.

"We'll have to wait for Kid…that is all we can do right now. Might as well use this time to rest." Liz spoke as she now sat on a fallen tree, Patty at her side. Tenjin looked at everyone seeing they made up their minds. "Then I hope you don't mind if I wait with you." Tenjin took a seat, on a log.

With that everyone went into a silent rest.

**Soul Eater World**

The battle in Death City was nearly over. For two hours the fight raged on, but in the end it was a loss for the witches. Several witches attempted to flee, and managed to do so, but were captured by witches in the Witch Realm. Not all the witches had infused their soul, and magic with madness, so they were captured. The others who had madness magic, were either killed, or the madness destroyed their souls.

"Alright keep moving! The Witch Judge wants the traitors in the Witch Realm dungeons." Sid shouted to several DWMA agents, who were leading shackled witches through the portal, which led to the Witch Realm. Ox walked up to the zombie.

"Sid we captured several witches in the east part of the city. Though there can still be several witches using soul protect." Ox informed.

"We'll have to deal with them later. As long as they don't have any madness in them, they aren't the main threat." Sid instructed.

Ox nodded and headed towards another location which held captured witches. Another agent walked up to Sid.

"Captain Sid, we have the casualty rates." The agent informed. Sid motioned for him to continue. "Well as for the enemy, there have been 82 deaths, 67 of those deaths were witches who used madness magic. 62 witches have been found, and captured. These did not possess madness magic. On our side we have 173 injured, and 24 dead…among the dead, there are 6 students." The agent said

"Their ranks?"

"The 6 consisted of 4 two-star meisters, 1 three-star meister, and a three-star weapon. The other weapons are among the injured." The agent finished.

Sid looked up at the sky, his expression turning grim, "May Death bring them peace."

**Death Room**

"The west and south, have been searched. We captured any witches we could find. Over all we won." Black Star spoke through one of the many mirrors which stood in the center of the room. Marie listened to the assassin's report. Eruka listened as well. Excalibur decided to take a nap on a chair he spawned from nowhere. Both Free and Mabaa were in a sleeping state, as they kept the portal, which linked both worlds, open.

"Thank you, Black Star." With that the connection was cut off.

Marie sighed, looking back at the portal. "I wonder what is going on over there." Marie said. Marci ran up and held onto her mother's leg, smiling brightly.

"Mommy, are you sad?" The little girl asked.

"No…just tired." Marie smiled back.

"Any thought on how they are doing?" Eruka spoke.

"Knowing them, they are probably trying their best. I hope they are alright." Marie stated concerned.

"I hope they hurry. Even with the combined power of both eyes, Free will come out of this very tired. I bet he'll sleep for days." Eruka slightly giggled as she looked at the sleeping immortal. Free sat in a cross legged position next to Mabaa who floated.

"They both are using a lot of magic to keep this link open."

**Noragami World**

Death the Kid opened his eye only to find himself in utter darkness. He used his soul perception, but failed to locate the witch's soul. "Helpless and in complete darkness…is this how you attempt to kill me?" Kid asked the darkness, hoping to get a response. His voice echoed.

"Nothing…you have lots of power, don't you? I doubt blinding me with darkness is the proper way to kill me." He continued. "Alright then. Silence is one way to answer, but speaking is another."

"You separated me from my Death Scythes, freeze me, defrost me, and blind me. I thought you were more confident with your own power. Are you doubtful?" Kid mocked. He was going to speak again, but was interrupted by a ray of fire pushing him backward. In the second the fire hit him, he took in his surroundings. Though it was hard to do so, when his skin was on fire. His shirt burnt to a crisp leaving him with a naked torso. The pain was fading, but it was still present. From what he felt, a wall stopped his body. He fell on the floor, and the fire stopped which left him in darkness once again. Smoke appeared from his healing body. His normally cold body was boiling.

"Elemental magic… I've never had my skin burned off. I will…say, it …isn't pleasant." Kid spoke through a pained voice. Fire usually didn't have much of an effect on his body. It usually left his skin red, like a sun burn. But this… was something he never experienced. Burning alive was not fun.

"Though…my biggest worry is the asymmetrical burn marks you've caused. Hopefully your fire won't leave scars, because that will drive me crazy." Kid joked through his pain. His healing was much slower, due to the fire being magical and madness infused.

"**That is how we felt!" **A sinister voice boomed, as fire appear from under Kid, and suddenly lit him up. Kid restrained from shouting, his entire body burned, but it quickly ended as a tidal wave of water stopped the fire. The water pushed him back further. The cold water stopping his pain slightly.

"**I won't let you die so early!" **

"Shit." Kid thought as he realized water was also her weapon. His body froze once again, the cold burning as much as fire. A pillar of earth freed him from his frozen state. Kid was now on his hands and knees, his entire body soaked from the melted ice. His body healed most his torso's skin. He continued to be attacked in darkness. What felt like a boulder fell on him next, crushing his entire body. Several bones broke.

"**Is this all?! Fight back! Are you a god or not?! Are you perhaps scared of my power…MY MADNESS?!"** The boulder lifted up and down, crushing him more and more. Kid activated a reaper jet, escaping the witch's attack. As he flew at high speed, only a few inches above the ground, he crashed through a wall, which appeared from the ground.

The wall stopped his flight, and he was sent tumbling across the field. His body badly bruised, and scraped, bleeding from the many wounds caused by the boulder and him skidding across the ground. He came to a stop, and struggled to push himself up.

"I am not afraid of your madness…I actually think you are afraid of mine."

"You want me to fight back…then be fair…hehehe…fighting me in an environment where everything is your weapon isn't really fair. Is it?" Kid expected more attacks, but nothing came.

His eyes darted back and forth. He suddenly felt a hand at his throat, and it lifted him off his feet.

"She is right in front of me?! Yet I can't see her?" Kid thought as the hand around his throat tightened. He attempted to pull of the strangling hand, but failed. A small flame appeared, illuminating the women in front of him.

She wore a wide, sinister smile. Sharp teeth clearly visible. Kid noticed her nails were extended to a deadly length. They dug into his throat.

"**You are pathetic…I thought you would put up more of a fight, but I guess I shouldn't expect anything from a reaper." **The fire which lit up both their faces, moved and stopped above her extended finger. The flame became narrower, and turned blue.

"**I will make you feel the pain of being burned at the stake!" **The witch focused the flame on Kid's cheek, gaining a pained grunt from the reaper. Kid clenched his teeth, as his cheek burned (literally.) Having enough he brought up his leg, kneed her in the chin, then proceeded to kick her in the stomach launching her back.

He fell on the ground with a *thud*grabbing on to his healing cheek. "You still fail to harm me symmetrically." Kid barely managed to speak, as any face movement brought pain. Nothing came… Kid waited for a response, an attack, but nothing.

"**You are not trying. Have you accepted death?"**

"No I have not. I figured you do not have much confidence in your madness. In your eyes madness is the ultimate power, is it not? You possess this "ultimate power", and yet you trap me in your environment. It seems you know that madness will not help you in a battle against, me. Especially not my full power." Kid struggled to stand, but still managed. "You may see me as the ultimate evil, and I will agree that the DWMA has not been kind to witches. That was years ago…and we have made peace. I know this means nothing to you, we both know, in the end, you will not survive this."

"That is something you did not tell your followers. You caused the death of dozens of witches, and you do not care? I thought you were fighting for witches." Kid continued to mock her.

"**You know nothing! Your words are only the result of your fear! FEAR ME!"**

Strong winds pushed Kid back, and sent him into the air. It continued to increase pushing him up into the ceiling. He crashed into ceiling remembering the cold.

"So this place is the ice we ran from. She must have made some sort of dome, or arena." Kid thought as the wind stopped and he started falling. The wind then picked up again, pushing him speeding towards the ground. He crashed, shaking the earth.

"This is going nowhere. But without any of my Death Scythes, I will not be able to kill her. I have to get out of here." Kid still could not see anything through the darkness. "If this beating continues. I might go mad. I just hope Liz and Patty do not find out about this…they will probably want to rip Cynthia to shreds…even in death." Kid stood most of his wounds completely healed.

"**This is the person so many people follow, and respect? Ha! Bugs under my feet deserve more respect!"**

"I say the same of you…a leader who sends their subordinates to their death, is no better than a bug."

"**So sympathetic. All those humans who respect you truly are pathetic. They should all die, and I will make sure they do"** She said this through a chuckle.

"Will you? I hate to disappoint you, but the only way you'll be able to do that is to leave this place, and you will get through me before doing that. As they say…over my dead body." Kid chuckled the hackneyed expression.

"**Believe me when I say that will happen." **A fire ball was sent Kid's way, but a reaper shield prevented it from hitting Kid. It continued hitting the shield doing nothing. Two shields appeared on each side of Kid, and another behind him. Earth and ice hit two of the three shields. Another barrage of fire hit the third.

"You want me to try, so I will." Another shield appeared above Kid, when a pillar of ice made contact with it.

"The same attacks will not work again." Kid's tone changed from mocking, to a very serious tone. All the attacks stopped, Kid used the glowing from his shields to examine his state.

"This is rather indecent. I am with no shirt. My holsters also fell off, and my pants are barely on me." Kid thought.

"Leaving me in the dark again? You wanted me to fight, then fine, come…attack." Kid closed his eyes. In the dark they are useless, and he focused on his Death Martial Arts skills. He bent his body sideways as Cynthia's claw missed his head by centimeters. Moving quickly Kid grabbed her arm, and smashed her into the ground. He slightly bent backwards as a fireball passed in front of his head. The fire singed his hair. He kept his eyes closed, (not wanting to see the burn marks in his hair).

Cynthia grabbed onto Kid's leg, and impaled it with her claws. Kid realized she wouldn't be easy to shake off to he bent his body backwards, and performed a layout flip, slamming her into the ground… again. She released her grasp on his leg.

"You rely too much on your magic, and this dark."

"**How dare you!" **Her voice echoed throughout the darkness. Kid figured she had retreated.

"You can insult me all you want, but my friends are off limits."

"**Your friends? You claim to have friends? They are nothing to you! You know that. You know their lives will fade in a second!" **She mocked.

"Yes I do know. For that reason, I will protect them so they are granted peaceful, and dignified deaths. I will make sure they do not die in some forsaken battle." Kid explained.

"**Yet you bring them here!? You say I send my followers to their deaths, yet you bring your "friends" here. Well let me tell you that they will die today."**

"Eventually I will die, whomever my successor is will take my power, resulting in my death, but until then I will continue living. I am sorry, but I must end this." Kid suddenly sensed a soul in front of him.

"A human soul?! Is she using soul protect?" Kid thought not moving an inch. "Did she somehow created a fake soul?" The soul suddenly zipped towards him, stopping a few inches in front of him. Hesitantly he reached out for the soul.

"This is real?!" Kid was baffled to see this real human soul appear before him. The soul started glowing brightly, and started vibrated. Kid's eyes widened as five other souls appeared doing the same.

"NOOO!" Kid realized what was happening, but failed as the six souls exploded with atomic power.

**Outside**

Everyone got up from their rested position, alerted by the sudden explosion which began destroying the ice dome.

"What the hell was that?!" Yato was now on his feet, Yukine standing next to him, ready.

"Is this Shinigami-sama's doing?" Kazuma asked.

"No, it is actually the opposite." Everyone turned and looked at Stein, who already had a transformed Spirit in his hands. Stein looked up at the sky, seeing Kid's soul in disorder. Maka noticed this too.

"The witch did this?" Tenjin asked. "That is too be assumed, Kid's soul seems to be saddened, along with a tint of anger." Stein continued examining the golden soul.

"You can see his soul?" Tenjin asked. He knew very little of the other world, but Yato did mention something about their world having somewhat of a soul theme.

"Yes…though it is slightly hard to do so." Stein continued looking at the sky. Everyone who wasn't from the Soul Eater world was still confused.

"In our world, some have the power to see souls. Professor Stein and I are examples, but Lord Death's soul is slightly difficult to see since it is so large. The more powerful a person, the bigger the soul. For example, you three are gods, so it makes sense your souls are very large and powerful." Maka finished, giving the other gods an idea of what they are talking about.  
"So how big is his soul?" Out of curiosity Kazuma asked.

"It is basically a dome over this city. Similar to how it covers Death City." Stein revealed. Kazuma was going to speak, but something crashing into his borderline caused him to turn. What he saw surprised him, along with everyone else.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty shouted as they ran up to the borderline. The explosion burned off most of Kid's skin, leaving it charred black. Most of his face healed, but he neck down was completely black. His skin was healing, but the sight still shocked everyone present  
"Kazuma, let me through!" Yato ran up to the borderline and passed through it. He grabbed Kid and dragged him to the other side of the borderline. The heat of Kid's skin burned Yato's hand, but the god continued dragging Kid away from the borderline.

Yato stopped Liz and Patty, as they attempted to help him. "Stop! He is as hot as fire. You'll burn yourselves." Yato stopped dragging Kid, and sat next to his body eyeing his burned hands. Kid's heat left them red, and blistered. The others ran up to him.

"Is he alive?!" Tenjin joined everyone else standing over Kid. Stein kneeled next to Kid.

"Seeing as his soul is still covering the city, I will say yes, but I have never seen Kid this injured before, especially after he became Lord Death." Kid's sudden awakening startled everyone. Kid looked around panicked, but stopped when the felt the pain. Everyone saw Kid physically cringe, he breathed heavily as both the outside and inside of his body healed.

"Sorry…everyone…it seems…as though I've lost round one." Kid spoke with a raspy, and pained voice. Most of his throat was burned in the explosion, but it managed to heal.

"You shouldn't speak, it seems your throat was burned in the explosion." Stein stated.

Kid cleared his throat a few times, feeling it heal. "That explosion burned more than my throat." Kid's voice was less raspy, but still held pain. "But this is the motivation I needed to finally fight seriously." Kid said as he stood. His stumbled slightly, but stayed standing.

"Are you still going to fight her? You said it yourself she beat you. You shouldn't go in alone." Bishamon spoke.

"Thanks for the concern, Bishamoten, but I wasn't fighting my fullest and I underestimated her; I was a fool." Kid thought about the souls which were lost.

"Lord Death, we all know she is something different. You yourself told us to be cautious." Maka recalled

"Yes, but I never expected her to use innocent souls as weapons." This startled Maka and Stein.

"Innocent souls?" Maka asked

"She found a way to create…bombs from souls. I do not know how, but it disgusts me. She has crossed the line…no she has created a new kind of insanity, and a new kind of anger. Any thoughts of mercy…are gone. I apologize for my anger, but this goes against all my morals, those souls… as a reaper I have failed to assure peaceful and dignified deaths to whomever those souls belonged to." Everyone watched the reaper. In the centuries Tenjin, Yato and Bishamon have been alive they never thought they would meet a Shinigami, even more they never believed they would be watching said Shinigami sulk over destruction of innocent souls.

"I am sorry…look at me in such a disgraceful state." Kid composed himself, as he stood. He dusted off what was left of his pants, (which for some reason managed to stay on.) His body nearly healed only parts of it remained charred.

"This is quite the second meeting isn't it?" Kid jokingly said as he looked at Tenjin.

"Indeed it is, but I thank you for putting so much effort into protecting our world even though it isn't yours." Tenjin said as a smile adorned his ancient face.

"Well I am not done and I am not alone, but thank you." Kid moved his sore limbs. Determined as he looked at the borderline.

"So what is the plan?" Liz and Patty stood on each side of Kid. "The plan is for you to stay out here."

"I will go back in there without any weapons." Kid started explaining.

"Is that a wise choice? That did not really work last time." Bishamon added

"That is true, but last time, I wasn't using my full power, and I wasn't really trying. When I decided to start fighting back is when the explosion happened."

"Full power? You mean like when you opened a portal to your world?" Yato asked for clarification.

"Yes. That is my true reaper form. I have simply decided to stay away from it for now." Kid confirmed.

"Why don't you always stay in this reaper form?" Tenjin asked

"It is a rather long story, which we do not have time to recall."

"Anyways, after I go in there, and enter my reaper form. We will wait, until she appears, because, as you can see, she enjoys hiding. When I first fought her she kept me in complete darkness, and somehow kept her soul completely hidden, but her own pride might cause her to reveal herself. She does believe she can beat me in any form, so if I enter, and start tempting her to fight, then we will have the upper hand. That is when we will attack, and kill her, but only when I have the upper hand, will any of you enter. Though one of you two is going to have to stay outside those barriers, since I will have to use one of the scythes. " Kid finished, looking at both Maka, and Stein.

"I will stay outside. Soul is your current Death Scythe, so it makes sense if you use him." Maka volunteered.

"That is true, but we must also take into account her knowledge. She could very well see through our plan, so it is better if we decide who I will use when the time comes. This applies to Liz and Patty as well." Liz, Maka, Patty, Soul, Spirit, and Stein listened to Kid. The other gods were forgotten for the time being.

"If she starts freezing the area again, we will all be in danger. Lord Death will be the only one who can survive the cold." Stein mentioned.

"That is why I will use you when there is an opening, and only if there is an opening. Try to refrain from going in there at all times." Kid ordered. He received nods from everyone.

"I will be heading in now." Kid told them turning and walking towards Kazuma.

"If you will allow me to pass, this battle will not last long." Kid clarified. Kazuma nodded letting Kid walk through. Kid activated his reaper jets and took to the air. He flew to the center of the box, and waited. All he heard was the noise of ice cracking.

"Witch!" Kid shouted, "You have gained my attention! I simply wished you did not have to use such…an appalling method." Kid's expression turned grim. "You have brought destruction and misfortune, to not only to our world, but to this world as well. It doesn't matter where you are, it can be across several different dimensions, but if you seek to harm any humans or any innocent souls, you will face me and my academy. I really hoped it wouldn't come to this but you have left me with no other choice. You wanted my really strength, then you will get just that." Kid finished closing his eyes as he focused. Wind picked up around him, increasing in velocity every second.

"You wish to fight Death!? Then here I am!" Kid yelled. The Sanzu lines now floated, appearing as three halos around his head. His robe appear around his neck, taking the form of a cape more so than a robe. Jet black clothing materialized on Kid, replacing his torn clothing. His entire clothing was like a single black mass, his skull broach glowing brightly. He then opened his glowing gold eyes. They were no longer round like normal, instead they contain three spikes on the bottom of each eye, resembling his skulls.

"So this is what a god of death looks like? But what is this feeling?" Tenjin along with everyone else felt a sudden wave of something. Those whom reside in the Noragami world couldn't tell what the feeling was, but it felt like…peace and order, yet still contained a sense of insanity. As if this peace and order could get out of hand, and cause a mass wave of madness to take over.

"That would be what is known as the Madness of Order. He is not only the God of Death but he is also the God of Order." Stein pulled out a single cigarette. He usually doesn't smoke, well not anymore, especially after marrying Marie. He stopped smoking but whenever madness was in play, he allowed himself to smoke, it usually kept his own sanity intact.

"Madness of Order? Those two seem to contradict each other." Tenjin mentioned

"And they do, but what if that Order could be used to control the will of those within its range. That is Lord Death's madness, though he chooses not to use it, his madness gives him the power to suppress the emotions of another and turn them into his puppets eventually driving them insane." Stein continued. By now Yato, Yukine and Bishamon listened in on the conversation.

"Observing him, I can tell he would never wish to take away someone's free will. So that is the reason he does not stay in this "true" form, he fears that the power might consume him." Tenjin watched as Stein blew out the cigarette smoke, slightly wishing Mayu was with him.

"It is an understandable fear. All Lord Death wants is peace and balance, so having a power which guarantees the order he seeks, is a temptation Lord Death must ignore. His power is madness after all, so it can still drive someone insane."

"Kid is usually not afraid of anything, but when it comes to his own power he can't help but fear his own madness." Liz entered the conversation. "Kid is still trying to accept his position as Lord Death." Patty added.

"So here I am! If you believe you can beat me then come out! Fight!" Kid placed his hand in his pants' pockets floating high in the air, eyeing the ground below. Without a response, a barrage of elements were sent his way. Earth, fire, water and air, all aiming to hurt him, but missing due to Kid dodging. A column of earth raised into the air. Kid easily evaded it by moving backwards. It did not stop as it continued raising into the air. The reaper acted swiftly when another pillar shot out from the other, he raced his hand. As the pillar was arm's length away from him, he chopped the pillar with a furious reaper chop. The earth crumbled away due to the force of his chop. "You will have to try harder than that! Back in the dark, you would not stop attacking me! Where are you now?" Six pillars appeared from the ground, stopping at Kid's height. Kid waited for something, and looked for any sign of movement. His floating form was forcefully pushed to the earth by strong winds. Positioning his jets on his sides, his reaper jets raised in power and countered the wind. The wind stopped, and Kid stabilized. Straightening himself, his golden eyes looked for the witch.

"Her soul is still hidden. She managed to completely hide her soul. Advanced Soul Protect, she is indeed powerful to hide her soul this much." Kid thought. An explosion caught his attention. A dust cloud appear far below, fallow by many more in the area. "A distraction? No she knows this will not work. This cannot be her attack." Kid contemplated on whether he should land or not.

"I will play her game." Kid thought as he landed and dust blew in, and he closed eyes to enhance his senses. He grabbed an incoming claw before it sliced his neck.

"This will not work… if you want to fight me at my full power, you will have to try harder." The witch attempted to claw him again, but couldn't do anything when a devastating kick sent her skidding back. Kid vanished like a blur and appeared behind her. When he went to chop her, his arm was frozen solid.

"**Being able to control four elements is helpful. Water vapor will be your death!" **She roared as Kid felt pain appear. Looking down he saw a spike of ice going through the center of his chest. Breaking his hand free, he grabbed and broke the shard of ice, but as soon as he broke it, another appeared, followed by several others. Nine shards of ice now pierced his body in several places. Wind sent him through numerous fallen logs and tumbling across the ground. He stopped himself and stood, using his Death Claws he shattered the ice. He then sent the Death Claws speeding towards the witch. The arms reached her before she could react they punctured her shoulders and pulled her down to the ground. Kid appeared in front of her, "SOUL!" He shouted and extended his arm. The Death Scythe transformed and passed through the borderline. Soul's glowing scythe form neared.

Kid could act fast enough as Lady Kuma managed to clamp down her teeth into his leg. She picked him up and slammed his body down. Soul then landed, blade puncturing the ground. His hilt aimed up and was over the witch's head. Soul quickly transformed back into his human form, his hilt nearly bitten by the witch. The madness infused witch turned to look at Soul.

"**A Death Scythe's soul?" **She stated sending a chill down the Last Death Scythe's back. Unexpectedly she attempted to bite him with her razor sharp teeth, only missing because Soul jumped back.

"Whoa! Calm down! It isn't cool to eat me!" Soul shouted at the witch but was ignored. She went to attack Soul again but Kid grabbed her head and smashed it into the ground. "I respect you trying to reason with her, but she is far too gone." Kid threw her away telling Soul to transform. He twirled the scythe skillfully as he waited for the right moment to strike.

"This is it, ready Soul?" Kid asked

"Will we be able to strike her?" The scythe questioned.

"We must kill her here and now, for she has only a little more to go before her soul is completely destroyed. She may be an enemy, but even she deserves a quick and peaceful death." Kid explained as dust was thrown into the air.

"She is attempting to block our vision?" Soul identified.

"Yes, and it seems she made her soul vanish again. In simplest terms we are sitting ducks out here." Kid said as he scanned the area; wind cleared the dust which allowed Kid to notice a silhouetted figure in the distant. His eyes narrowed when he used his Soul Perception and could not see a soul.

"That could be her." He thought before a witch soul appeared. It wasn't only a witch soul, but one which was flooding with madness, and it increased to a great size as he watched.

"She let her guard down! Let's go!" Kid propelled himself forward at high speeds. He reached the silhouette and now saw it was the witch. He stopped right in front of her and sliced through her torso. Kid's eyes widened when he noticed the soul, "Impossible!" Kid yelled as he flew back barely missing the explosion which erupted from the "witch" soul.

"What the hell just happened?!" Soul shouted in shock.

"She is despicable! She sacrificed her own followers to make these…soul bombs. How evil can one person be?!" Kid shouted with utter disgust and anger.

Several clones erupted from the ground surrounding the god of death. One by one they ran at Kid who attempted to dodge the various explosions. Kid could only watch in horror as the souls before him disintegrated as the clones of Cynthia exploded. Explosions pushed him side to side as he attempted to dodge them, but the clones continued coming.

"They keep coming!" Soul shouted

"I can see that!" Kid jumped over another clone who proceeded with an explosion. Soon the clones dwindled leaving a healing Kid.

"Kid are you alright?" Soul asked.

"Define "alright". Right now I am utterly disgusted."

"You know what I mean."

"Then yes, I am alright. These bombs are not as strong as the others. I assume the madness which tore them apart is at fault." Kid said.

"I didn't think she was such a coward."

"Before I wielded you she was treating me like a punching bag, but she now knows she is dying which probably made her realize this is pointless."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"The only thing we can do; we must kill her, for she has gone too far. She has not only broken DWMA laws but she's broken several Witch laws as well. Even if we wanted to capture her we wouldn't be able because she is too far gone. She ignored all my pleading and allowed madness to fully consume her. Death would be the most merciful way to stop this insanity." Kid's voice was solemn.

"Damn, I tried not to think this. I hoped my blade would kill a witch so soon. If only, our peace lasted." Soul appeared on his scythe's blade. Soul and Kid looked at each other, "I'm sorry, Death Scythe, but you blade must be convinced in witch blood once again."

"Bro, stop being so sappy. I expected this to happen after all I am the cool Last Death Scythe." Soul's reflection gave Kid a toothy grin, and Kid gave a smile and nod in return.

"Indeed you are my Death Scythe."

The moment between meister and weapon was cut short when Kid sensed the oncoming soul.

Soul's smile left his face as soon as he felt Kid's soul wavelength change, "Another attack?" He asked.

"No, her soul appeared. It does not seem to be another decoy, but she is not doing anything." Kid watched the madness-consumed soul idly stand. Fog surrounded Kid as he observed the witch's soul.

"Is she doing anything of interest?" Soul asked.

"I still do not know if this is truly her, it seems like it, but I am having a hard time trusting my skills after what happened. Her advanced soul protect is an annoying obstacle. As I stare at this soul I see the madness completely covering the witch soul. It can hardly be called a witch soul anymore."

"Then she has gained Kishin status. A Kishin-witch…never thought I'd see the day."

"I would not say she is a Kishin because even though she emits her own madness and her soul resembles that of a Kishin, no matter how hard she tries she cannot achieve the level of true Kishin due to her being a witch. That and she hasn't eaten any souls, but instead infused her mind and magic with madness."

Soul went in to reply but Kid's sudden burst of speed stopped him, "Kid, what happened?!" Soul shouted.

"I do not care if this is a trap, doing nothing will result in the destruction of this soul, and if it is her we can finally stop this. Her soul is at its limit, and is dissipating. If I am to collect her soul, I must do it now." Kid eyes held determination as he neared the witch turned Kishin. With Soul raised, Kid planned to finish this with one swing, so he did not expect his arm being sliced clean through.

Time slowed down as Kid watched his forearms, still holding onto Soul, detach from the rest of his body and disappear into the fog. Then he felt something pass through his legs, and the next thing Kid knew he was skidding across the ground; tumbling and flipping as his momentum stopped.

It took Kid a second to realize what happen before he attempted to push himself up only to remember his no longer had arms. Blood seeped from both his upper arms as he assessed the situation. It was painful, obviously, but he then sense a worse pain in his legs. When he looked down his eyes widened, instead of his normal, symmetrical legs he knew, Kid stared at bloody stumps. His legs were severed a little bit above the knees. It hit him like a boss…he no longer had arms and legs. Due to the sudden blood loss, and weakened state, Kid reverted back to his normal form with the Sanzu Line returning to their original position.

"**When made…right, ice can be as sharp and deadly as a guillotine blade." **The witch, Cynthia, spoke.

Kid managed to lift his head to look at her. She held the soul he sensed, in her hand. Her physical appearance was nothing short of monstrous. She bleed from nearly every orifice of her body, and she was in between her bear transformation, giving her a frightening appearance.

"So what now? Will you kill me? There's no point you know, you'll be dead soon." Kid looked up at her from his fallen position without fear.

"**Trying to bargain? Pathetic." **She said as she raised the soul to her mouth. Kid did not know if what he was witnessing was real, but all he could manage was a "No! Don't do it!", but his pleas fell on deaf ears and Cynthia swallowed the soul.

"Im-impossible…you- you are a demon weapon?!" Kid exclaimed more for himself than anything.

"**It took centuries for me to perfect Arachne's notes, but after so long I discovered the recipe to create demon weapons. With a little modifications I managed to do what Medusa did. It was not hard to capture a human with the ability to change into a weapon, and it was even easier to blend their weapon form and infuse it with my own blood. Arachne and Medusa were the biggest bitches, but they were geniuses." **Cynthia walked up to the helpless Kid and kicked him. This caused Kid's body to face upwards, putting his bare torso on display.

Kid couldn't feel more helpless as Cynthia's arm took the form of a lance. By now Kid knew what she was going to do.

"**If I am going to do die then I might as well take you with me." **Cynthia procced by stabbing Kid's chest straight in the center. More pain erupted in Kid's body as the lance pierced his body and the ground beneath him. Kid ignored the pain as he tried to think of a plan. Soon enough his plan presented itself in the form of the Death Scythe, Soul Eater. He sensed the shark-toothed teen nearing, "You really are…disgusting."

Cynthia pleasure stopped when she heard this. **"What?" **She asked.

"You witches…have always… annoyed me. With your *cough* need for destruction…you disrupt order." Kid struggled to speak with the lance through his chest. He sensed Soul sneaking up to the witch so continued his ranting, "I am the God of Order…so when you come and attack this order…I have no need for you creatures like you in either world."

"**Shut up." **Cynthia's voice was calm but held so much hatred. She raced her arm-lance and began repeatedly stabbing Kid.

Concentrating on her own pain and her attack on the figure she utmost despised, she did not notice Soul ready himself by transforming his entire arm into a scythe blade.

"Enough you crazy bitch! Get away from Lord Death!" Soul shouted as he plunged his scythe arm through Cynthia's back.

"Cynthia Karhu your time is up…I will guarantee your soul receives a peaceful sleep." Kid spoke as a small smile adorned his face. Cynthia coughed blood all over Kid, slightly disgusting the reaper.

"**No…I will not be killed by you!" **Cynthia completely ignored the blade in his chest and transformed her arm. Her arm gained fur and bear-like when she twisted her body. Her paw made contact with Soul's face and sent his crashing into whatever trees remained in the forest turned battlefield.

"Soul!" Kid watched horrified as Soul's body came to a halt. "Death Scythe! Are you alright!" Kid shouted. With his Soul Perception he could see Soul was still alive, but that did not mean he was uninjured.

"**Damn human. If you are so eager to die then so be it." **Cynthia removed the lance from Kid's torso and headed towards Soul.

"Witch! I am your enemy. Leave him be!" Kid shouted.

Cynthia ignored Kid and headed for Soul.

Meanwhile Soul sat up, and clutched his aching eye, "Damn…my eye….it's gone." Soul said in disbelief. Blood seeped through Soul's fingers as he attempted to stop his bleeding eye socket. With his useful eye (which was the left one) Soul realized Cynthia was limping towards him. He stood, ignoring the pain he felt.

"Is this where I die?" He thought, "If only I told Maka how much I love her before I died. Damn this sucks." Soul spoke out loud this time. He attempted to race his left arm but pain stopped him, "Broken…great, I guess I'll fight with one." A blade replaced Soul's right arm.

"If I am quick I can land the killing blow. With her new wound she cannot be as powerful, yet she'll probably be fast enough to kill me. An eye for an eye? Not a bad way to go." Soul gave his famous toothy-grin which was now stained with blood.

**"You think you can kill me….human? Ha!" Cynthia **mocked.

Soul looked over at Kid's body, seeing the pleading his boss' eyes.

Kid knew what Soul was going to do and hated himself for it, "No, I cannot let my friend die, damn it!"

"Accept."

Kid heard a deep voice say.

"Accept the madness." It continued.

"Accept the Madness of Order."

Kid realized what it was telling him.

"With Order he will be saved."

With that final comment, Kid's power exploded, "I ACCEPT YOU MADNESS OF ORDER!"

**Meanwhile Outside the Battlefield**

Everyone watched as a bright light erupted from within the destroyed forest.

"What's going on?!" Yato shouted

"Lord Death's soul…it's expanding!" Maka shouted as she noticed the golden, dome like soul increase in side.

"But I thought you said he already has full power?" Tenjin asked Stein.

"That is what we thought, but the only thing I can think of which caused this increase is Lord Death has finally accepted the Madness of Order."

Everyone looked towards Stein with fear and shock in their eyes, "Professor you're not saying what I think you are." Maka stated.

"Are you implying Shinigami-sama has accepted the power to control a human's will?" Kazuma answered the question.

"Stein don't be crazy, Kid is smarter than that." Spirit said.

Stein did not speak as Bishamoten mounted Kuraha's lion form.

"Bishamon what are doing?" Yato asked.

"If what you say is right then he will use his power to bring "order" to this world. As a god of fortune I cannot allow some Shinigami from another world to take away the will of humans. Everyone remove the borders. I am going inside." Her shinki did as they were told. As soon as the four borders were down, Bishamon sped towards Kid, quickly followed by everyone else.

**Back With Kid**

Soul opened his eyes and saw Cynthia in front of him. Something punctured her body, Soul could only describe them as claws. This is when his eyes focused and he saw what was behind Cynthia.

"Lord Death?"

The nightmarish figure was of Lord Death, but not the cartoonish Death everyone knew, but Lord Death from 800 years ago.

"**My death will not be in vein…I am sure…Death City is in ruins…" **Cynthia's body began fading, **"I thought I would not be afraid of Death, yet I cannot stop shaking. This is the end…I'll be joining you soon my fallen sisters. Hopefully Hell has a special…place for me." **

With that Cynthia Karhu the creator of madness magic, the first near Kishin witch, and the first witch to be a demon weapon died.

"Order"

"Humans are frail, weak creatures. They need protecting."

"They injure themselves, so they must be protected."

"Ultimate authority is the only way."

"No."

"Order is needed!"

"No. It is not my job to rule over them."

"You are the God of Order. You must bring Order!"

"I am their protector!"

"You must be their ruler!"

"NO!"

"Order is needed! The Madness of Order!"

"I accept you Madness of Order, for I am the God of Death ergo the God of Order, but you do not control me…I control you!"

"**Ugh...what happened**?" Kid held his head as he said this. "**What is going on**?" He spoke again this time noticing how his voice was not his own. He focused his vision and looked around noticing how different he was in size. He then look at his hand, and his eyes widened when a he saw a claw instead of a hand.

"**What is this**?" He asked with a voice which was not his. His voice was much deeper and sounded somewhat demonic. The only way describe it would be it resembled his Father's aggressive voice.

"Kid!"

the God of Death looked over to see his friends, noticing their looks of fear and confusing as they spotted him.

"Who is that?!" Kazuma asked from within his shinki form.

Bishamon ignored his question as she called for her pistols Karuha and Kazuha.

"Gaiki, Suuki." She spoke their vessel names.

"So this is the form he has taken after accepting the Madness of Order?" Stein thought as he looked at Kid's frightening form.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty shouted as they ran passed everyone.

Kid watched run up to him only to stop a few feet away, "It is you, right?" Patty asked hesitantly.

Kid towered over them with his asymmetrical form. His jagged body making him menacing.

"**Yes, it is**"

"So, how did you end up like this?" Liz asked.

Kid thought about her question, and his eyed widened when he remembered everything that happened.

"**Death Scythe! Are you alright?" **Kid turned to look for his weapon, and found Stein kneeling next to Soul who was sitting against a tree.

"He is alive, but unconscious. The biggest wound would be his eye. Whatever that witch did she managed to completely destroy his eye. If we do not remove what bits of his eyeball he still has, it will get infected." Stein gave his report before he faced Kid.

"So Lord Death, you have finally accepted the Madness of Order, and by the looks of it you have complete control over it." Stein stated as a matter-of-fact.

"**Yes, it tempted me. Telling me lies, attempting to take over me. It did not take me because I know the human's will is stronger than any power I can muster. I apologize for frightening you, but do not worry I do not wish to stay in this form.**" When Kid said this his body began shifting. The giant form of Lord Death began shrinking and Kid clad in a jet black suit emerged from it. His previous form position itself around his neck and shoulders, acting as a cape. A skull broach kept the cape around his neck. His Sanzu Lines glowed, but stayed on his head before dimming. Kid stretched his limps getting a feel for the newly regenerated arms and legs. After that, he turned to face everyone, looking at them with his skull shaped eyes, "I have accepted the madness, but it will not control me."

"This battle is also over so we must now return to our world. There is still much to do." Kid stated as he looked at the inhabitants from the Soul Eater world.

"The battle in Death City is probably over by now, and considering no other witches came through the portal we probably won."

"Very well all of you head toward the portal, I'll carry Soul."

**Soul Eater World: Death Room**

"Damn it, I want to go." Black Star angrily said.

"You know our orders, we helped in the battle, and now we have to wait until they come back." Tsubaki tried calming her meister down.

"Tsubaki is right, Lord Death will handle the situation." Marie stated with a sleeping Marci in her arms.

Daikoku and Kofuku watched the portal. After Daikoku's awakening, the two were led to the Death Room where they remained.

"Daikoku, do you think it's alright, on the other side?" Kofuku asked.

"Honestly, I do not know. It is all up them." Daikoku said.

Their eyes widened when a hand emerged from the swirling portal followed by the rest of its owner.

"Lord Death!" Sid who stood further from the portal shouted as he watch Kid walked through the portal. On Kid's back was an unconscious Soul, "Sid, hurry take Soul and take him to Nygus' office!" Kid ordered. The blue zombie stood frozen, questions filling his mind, but he pushed them back before he ran up and took Soul, and quickly ran toward the guillotine hallway. Stein emerged after that.

"Franken." Marie called her husband's name. Stein continued walking, "Sorry, but I have to hurry and perform surgery. I'll explain later!" He shouted back as continued walking after Sid. After him Spirit, Maka, Liz, Patty, Yato and Yukine.

"Yatty!" Kofuku glomped the minor god.

"Good to see you too Kofuku." Yato saw Daikoku towering form behind Kofuku, and let out a small shriek, but what he didn't expect what Daikoku hugging him and Yukine.

"Yukine, I am so glad you are unhurt." Daikoku said through sobs.

"Oi, what about me?! Yato shouted.

"It was probably Yukine's strength which kept you alive." Daikoku retorted.

Kid watched them before walking up to Marie, "Marie, I am sure your orders and the efforts of every meister and weapon won this battle." Kid said.

"Thank you, and yes we won this battle." Marie said.

Kid's happy tone turned darker, "Casualties?"

"Sid has the full report on that." Marie answered. Kid answered in understanding before heading back to the group visitors. Liz and Patty spoke with Kofuku and Daikoku, Patty retelling the story of their fight.

"Good to see you awake, Daikoku." Kid stated with a smile.

"It was thanks to Mrs. Marie that I am awake." Daikoku said as he glanced over to Marie.

"Yes her healing wavelength is the best, but we'll have to cut this reunion short because it is now time for all of you to return home. We have kept this portal open for hours, and Free and Mabaa's magic is nearly depleted." Kid informed them.

"We understand." Yato stated with a saddened tone.

"Thank you, and I guess this is where we part. I will say that it was an honor to meet the four of you. Kofuku, Yato, Daikoku, Yukine; thank you for all you've done for Elizabeth, Patty, Soul and I." Kid extended his hand which Daikoku ignored. Daikoku straightened and bowed a deep, respectful bow, "Thank you, Shinigami-sama for saving me. It is because of your efforts that I am able to serve milady again."

"Raise your head Daikoku, if it wasn't for my enemies you would not have gotten hurt."

They traded saddened farewells before the Noragami cast headed towards the portal.

"Yato wait." The stray god turned only to catch a 5 yen coin which Kid threw, "This is for helping. I wouldn't feel right if I left you without your payment."

Yato looked at the coin in his hand and smiled, "Not a problem, I am the delivery god Yato."

With that they went through the portal. After they left Kid shoot awake Mabaa and Free. The released a tired sigh before laying down and instantly falling asleep. Mabaa looked over at Kid who gave her a nod.

"I am sorry I took so long Grand Witch, but now we can continue to the future without worry."

**Soul Eater World: Two Years Later.**

"Alright everyone, are we ready?" Lord Death the Kid looked at the group of witches that gathered in the Death Room.

"Enough with the stalling, Kid. We've all been ready for 30 minutes." Kim stated.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I guess my nerves got the best of me," Kid said, "Grand Witch it seems that we are ready. You can activate your dimensional magic."

The Grand Witch Mabaa nodded before her eye started glowing, "NYAMU!"

**Noragami World.**

The moon shined in the sky. The delivery god Yato lay next to his shinki Yukine as they looked at the night sky, "Worst part of the modern era is all the lights. It blocks the beauty that is the night sky." Yato stated

"I guess so." Yukine answered.

They lay on the roof of some sky scraper. The city was still being repaired after the battle between the mysterious and powerful beings.

"I wonder how long the seven gods will meet in Takamagahara." Yuki said.

"Who knows? What happened is something no god has seen, they are as confused as the humans are. Hell, even I still can't believe it and I was there." Yato replied.

"Do you think Bishamon-sama is putting in a good word for Kid?" Yuki asked as he sat up.

Yato did the same as Yukine before putting on a thinking face, "I never really thought about that. She seemed to dislike Kid, so probably not." Yato answered.

"That won't be right, Kid is the one who saved us." Yukine argued.

"He is also the one who caused that witch to show up. I agree in Kid being our savior but they were the reason for all this." Yato stated seriously "Besides, even if they brand him as a villain, he'll never have to deal with it. No one in this world can come close to travelling dimensions, and I doubt Kid would travel into this world after what happened."

"You're probably right." Yuki said.

They returned to their laying positions.

"Yato." Yuki broke the silence.

"What's on your mind?" Yato asked.

"Well…I

"You?" Yato turned to see Yukine sitting up with a slight blush on his face.

"I-I m…

Yato grew serious, what was his regalia going to say? And why was he so serious. Could he be resigning? No, Yuki wouldn't do that.

"I made a friend!"

Yato faulted when he heard that, "That's it! Why the hell were you so serious!?" Yato yelled causing Yuki to look back at him with a confused look, "Wait you aren't mad?!" Yuki yelled back.

"Why the hell would I be mad?! You making a friend isn't that much of a deal." Yato said finally calming down, "It's normal for regalia to befriend other regalia."

"That's the thing, my friend is one of Bishamon-sama's shinki."

Silence came after Yuki spoke. Yuki grew uncomfortable as the seconds went by, "What's their name?"

"Suzuha."

"I see. I don't think that is one of Bishamon's main regalia, so as long as you are careful it's fine." Yato nonchalantly said as he stood, "Anyways it's late, we should probably sleep. Who knows what jobs we might have? Tenjin will probably have us kill phantoms again."

Yuki stood, stretching his limbs as he did so. Yato was began walking but quickly stopped when he felt a very familiar presence, "Hey Yuki, Yato it has been a while."

Both god and shinki turned to see Death the Kid standing across from them. He wore his jet-black suit and reaper cape. The signature skull broach keeping the cape around his neck.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Yato was the first to speak.

Kid smiled, "I came back to fix a few things. I did leave your city in complete destruction."

"I wouldn't really say complete destruction." Yato said.

"Please, don't try to make it sound better. The forest was completely leveled, Hiyori's school was nearly destroyed, and several skyscrapers were in shambles when I left."

"It was pretty bad, now that you say it like that." Yukine commented.

"Grand Witch Mabaa improved her dimensional magic, and by improved I mean she created a simpler spell. One that allows us to travel from one world to another almost instantaneously." Kid explained. Yukine brightened when he heard this, "So does that mean you'll be visiting our world more?"

Kid heard this and turned serious, "I am sorry Yukine, but no. When she was creating this magic Mabaa discovered that this world is not the only world which is parallel to ours. In fact she stated there are an infinite amount of dimensions which reside next to each other. We were fortunate enough to discover a world somewhat similar to ours, but if we found one which wasn't who knows what could have happened. We also found kind beings like you which helped us; that might have not been the case with other dimensions. What I am saying is this is our last visit to your dimension."

"But if you know how to get to this dimension, it shouldn't be a problem." Yuki argued.

Kid walked up to him and placed his hand on the shinki's head, "I understand how much you enjoyed the DWMA, and you would make a great student, but this is your dimension. Just by being here I am breaking the natural order of existence. This world has its own gods, its own protectors, so by treading in it, we'll eventually bring more chaos than we already have."

"It makes sense, by coming into a universe that isn't yours, you can destroy that world's balance. Each dimension is its own world with its own history even if that history isn't always good." Yato said with a sagely tone.

"Yuki, Yato; you two will do great things in this world and only in this world. Whatever this world throws at you I am sure you will overcome it. Yato with your determination, you'll be a major god soon, and Yuki you'll be one of the greatest shinki I know it." Kid looked at both of them before pressing a finger to his ear, "Are the preparations ready?" Kid said.

He stood there for a few seconds before smiling, "Right, then commence with the restoration."

"Restoration?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I have returned to restore this city's former image. I wouldn't be able to do it alone, so I brought some witches from the MWA. The Grand Witch's has the strongest restoration magic so it only made sense to bring her as well." Kid explained.

Yato was going to question further, but stopped when he looked down at the city. From a top the building he could see some of the destroyed buildings which now looked more like construction zones than anything else, were glowing. Yato and Yuki's eyes widened when they saw the s return to their former selves.

"Restoration magic has the ability to return anything to its former self. Depending on its power, it can even work on living beings. It basically resets time for the specific object, turning back the clock to the point before it was destroyed." The god of death explained.

"You're turning back time on a specific place. So Hiyori's school, the city, and the forest will all be like they were before you arrived?" Yato asked for clarification.

"That is the basic concept. The only problem with it would be anything which tells time such as clocks or even computers will be a few weeks younger, but I think that is simple price to pay." Kid spoke jokingly as he looked at Yuki and Yato.

"Are you sure this is a smart thing to do?" Yato asked.

"I know it disrupts the logic in this world, but I felt guilty in leaving the destruction how it was. I guess I was being selfish in using the time difference between our worlds as a way to plan out this mission."

"That's right. It's only been nearly a month here; how long has it been for you?" Yuki asked.

"Give or take a few days, it's been about 14 years since I left this world. We actually celebrated the new year about a week ago." Kid answered.

"14 years…how are the others doing? Liz, Patty, and Soul, how are they?" Yato asked.

"Well, they are alright. They are obviously 14 years older. Liz and Patty are still themselves, caring for each other as always. Soul finally gained the courage to ask Maka to marry him. They now have two kids. I believe the eldest will be turning 7 soon." Kid told them.

"Then the 14 years were prosperous." Yato commented.

Kid put a finger to his ear, "Alright then teleport to me." As soon as Kid said this a dozen witches appeared above them. Kid put on his hood and his skull mask. He then activated his reaper jets and flew into the sky, "Well this is goodbye, Yatogami, Yukine. Oh, and tell Hiyori, Kofuku, Daikoku and Bishamon that I'm sorry what I caused and that I thank them for their help." Kid said.

"I'll pass along the message!" Yato shouted happily.

"Thank you and goodbye, my friends."

With that The Grim Reaper, Lord Death the Kid vanished from the Noragami universe forever, and he along with the witches accompanying him returned to their own dimension.

**The End.**


End file.
